Somewhere, Somehow
by August Coldfeather
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are childhood best friends & promised each other that they’ll never separate. But everything changed when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong. After 15 years, Sakura goes to Hong Kong, only to find out Syaoran's betrothed to someone.
1. Prologue: The Promise

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

**Summary: **Sakura and Syaoran are childhood best friends and promised each other that they'll never separate. But everything changed when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong, never to return to Tomoeda. Syaoran gave Sakura a silver necklace, promising her that they'll be able to find each other again; somewhere, somehow.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first CCS fic, so forgive me if there are some errors within the story. I just started to like CCS this year. Surprising, isn't it? By the way, I haven't been to Japan, and the last time I went to Hong Kong was a long time ago, I think I was 5 or 6. Now that's settled, read on and don't forget to review if you want this story to keep going.

**Prologue – The Promise**

**Tomoeda, ****Japan******

In a small park in Tomoeda, Japan, a small boy at the age of six sat in the sandbox all by himself, making sandcastles. This boy had a messy chestnut colored hair that seemed to be out of control and amber eyes that eyed the other laughing children in the park. The boy's eyes gleamed a sign of jealousy as he watched the other kids playing with each other. He always wanted a friend to play with but he knew why he couldn't. Every kid in town was afraid of him, with just a look in the eye, it seemed like he wanted to kill someone right on the spot. His eyes always gave a deathly glare and couldn't control it. He sighed as he started to make another sandcastle.

"C'mon onii-chan! I wanna go and ride the swing!" a five year old girl squealed as she dragged her older brother by the sleeve

"Jeez, hold your horses, the swing isn't going anywhere" an older boy said, rolling his eyes, "Stay here, while I go sit by the benches, okay?"

The girl nodded vigorously with a smile on her face. The older boy left and the girl ran towards the swing. She sat down and began swinging herself back and forth. She giggled in delight as the wind blew on her face. While swinging back in forth, she looked around the playground; her eyes landed on the lonesome boy at the sandbox. She jumped off the swing and began walking towards the boy.

"Konnichiwa!" the girl greeted with a smile

The boy looked up with a glare but his glare soon changed into a surprised look. The boy didn't reply to the girl's greeting, he just stared at her. The little girl had auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

The girl stared at him in wonder and then cocked her head to the side, still smiling, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Would you like to play since we're both alone right now?"

The boy suddenly smiled and nodded at Sakura. Sakura jumped happily and sat down on the sand, beside him.

"What's your name?" she asked him

"Xiao Lang Li, but my Japanese name is Syaoran Li, you can use either of that"

Sakura nodded, "Nice to meet you, Li-kun!"

Now that they're acquainted, they spent the rest of their time making sandcastles. They finished making one big sandcastle as the sun was ready to set.

"Sugoi!" she squealed, clasping her hands together, "I think we did a pretty good job!"

Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Oy kaijuu! Let's go home!" the older boy that was with Sakura earlier said as he neared the sandbox, he suddenly saw Syaoran and glared at the boy, "Who's this?" he sternly asked

"This is Xiao Lang Li or Syaoran Li. I was playing with him, making sandcastles. Li-kun, this is my brother, Touya"

Touya continued glaring at Syaoran who seemed to glare back too.

"C'mon, Sakura. It's almost time for supper" Touya said, taking hold of Sakura's hand

"I'll see you tomorrow, Li-kun!" Sakura said, waving goodbye to Syaoran

Syaoran smiled and waved goodbye too.

* * *

****

Weeks passed by and soon, Sakura and Syaoran became best friends. They would see each other at Penguin Park at the afternoon and spend their afternoon, making sandcastles, taking turns using the swing and chasing each other. Touya still had to get used of seeing the, as he calls Syaoran, brat.

One afternoon, as usual, Sakura and Syaoran met up. Every time they would see each other, they had smiles on their faces, but this time, Sakura was the only one who had a smile on her face, Syaoran looked like he was about to cry.

"Syaoran? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, worried and using his first name since they have already agreed into using the first name basis.

"Sakura…I have bad news."

"What is it?"

"Sakura…I'm leaving"

"The park?" Sakura blinked, feeling confused

Syaoran shook his head, "No…well, yes"

"Then that's fine. We can see each other tomorrow again"

Syaoran sighed heavily, "I'm afraid there's not going to be a tomorrow," he paused to look at Sakura's worried and confused face, "Sakura, tomorrow, I'm leaving Japan…for good. I'm going back to Hong Kong, my hometown; the place where I was born."

Sakura stared at him and was almost in the verge of tears. She couldn't hold it back any longer, tears suddenly spilled out of her eyes and down her face. She threw her body towards Syaoran and hugged him.

"No! I don't want you to leave! You're my best friend!" she wailed, staining Syaoran's shirt with her tears.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, wanting to cry as well; he lifted his arms and hugged Sakura back.

"I don't want to leave either, but my mother wants me to. She wants me to grow up there."

Sakura didn't reply, she just continued to cry.

"Sakura, will you do me a favor?"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran's amber eyes and nodded

"Before I leave, promise me that you'll come here at this very spot and meet with me, okay?" Syaoran said, smiling at her.

Sakura brushed away the tears from her using, using the back of her hand. She gave Syaoran a crooked smile and nodded.

"I-I promise" her voice shook as she sniffled

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then, Sakura"

Time went by so quickly; it was already the day Sakura promised she'd meet Syaoran yesterday. She leaned against a pole and waited for Syaoran to arrive, patiently. Soon enough, she saw Syaoran running towards her. A smile appeared in Sakura's face as Syaoran stood in front of her. Syaoran smiled and hugged Sakura, who hugged him back. Then, they pulled away as Syaoran began to talk.

"Here, Sakura," he took out a small black velvet box and handed it to Sakura, "I want you to have this"

Sakura opened the box and gasped at what she saw. There, in front of her was a small silver necklace that had two letter S's, entwined together.

"Sugoi! Arigatou! I also have something for you" Sakura said, taking out a silver bangle in her pocket. She handed it to Syaoran, "It's not in a box, and it's nothing compared to yours, but I hope you like it" she shyly said and looked at the ground, shuffling her feet.

Syaoran studied the bangle. He looked closer at it until he saw "Sakura and Syaoran" engraved on it, "I love it. Arigatou, Sakura" he smiled at her. Silence fell between the two of them as they admired the gift they received. Their silence broke when Syaoran heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Wei calling for him to get inside the car. Syaoran sighed and the smile on Sakura's face disappeared.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Syaoran sadly said

"Don't say that," Sakura said, smiling again, "It's never goodbye"

Syaoran stared at her and then smiled, "You're right," he then pulled Sakura into another hug, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure we'll be able to find each other again, somewhere, somehow. I promise you that"

"I'll be waiting" Sakura said smiling

And those were their last words before parting ways. Sakura held the necklace close to her heart as she watched Syaoran enter his car and leave for the airport. A tear gently slid down her face but Sakura quickly wiped it away.

"I'll be waiting for you, Li Syaoran. Keep your promise"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **How is it for a start? Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter One: Girl In The Magazine

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all the reviews you sent me! Your reviews really got me going and continue this story! Individual thank yous are at the end. By the way, I know they sound a lot older than five, but it's really hard to write a five year old when you're already in your teens. So, forgive me for that.

****

****

**Chapter One – Girl In The Magazine**

**15 Years Later (long time, isn't it?)**

In a small town in Japan, called Tomoeda, a woman in her early twenties with auburn hair and emerald eyes, waited outside her house for a limousine to pick her up. Soon enough, a limousine pulled up in front of her. The chauffer stepped out of the car and opened the door for the woman to get inside.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kinomoto" the chauffer greeted, smiling and bowing at her at the same time.

"Same to you too, Ryo" the woman greeted with a smile on her face

Sakura Kinomoto, that's who the woman was; she's one of the successful models who advertise Daidouji Designs by Tomoyo Daidouji. The trip wasn't such a long way. The limousine stopped in front of a beige building with metallic blue tinted windows. Sakura got out of the limousine and walked inside the building. A woman dressed in a formal suit greeted her.

"Good day, Ms. Kinomoto. Ms. Daidouji is waiting for you" she said with a smile on her face

The both of them rode the elevator all the way up to the nineteenth floor of the 22 story building. The woman, Natsumi, who happened to be Tomoyo's assistant, lead her to a glass door and opened it for Sakura. Sakura thanked Natsumi and went inside.

"No, I think the red would look best" Tomoyo said, looking at the two cloths in front of her; one red, and one blue.

"Ms. Daidouji, Ms. Kinomoto's here" Natsumi said, approaching Tomoyo

The raven haired woman turned around and saw Sakura standing there, wearing a red blouse with black jeans. A big smile suddenly formed in Tomoyo's lips.

"SAKURA! Thank God you're here! I have some new clothes for you to try on and I have fantastic news!"

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"International fashion magazine, _Stature_ (1) is having a contest to all fashion designers! One model from each company will model out three outfits and whoever wins, the model will appear on the cover of the magazine, and the designer will be interviewed! Isn't this great!? This could be our big breakout! We'll be known all over the world! We'll be famous!"

"Tomoyo, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but you already are famous!"

"Yeah, I know. But we're only widely known in Japan and in other Asian counties. But this time, we'll be known worldwide!"

Sakura sighed, "What's your plan for this?'

"You'll be the one who will model out the three outfits!"

Sakura's jaw dropped, "Nani!? Why me!? Why not Mika or someone?"

"Because you're the best and you're my best friend! I want you to appear on the cover of the magazine!" Tomoyo said, grinning at Sakura, "Please Sakura!"

Sakura sighed, "Oh, all right. Where is this contest going to be held at?" she asked

"Hong Kong!" Tomoyo cheerfully announced

Sakura's eyes went wide. With just the mention of the country, she clutched the silver necklace which she had 15 years ago, given by her best friend, Syaoran Li.

"Syaoran…" she whispered to herself

"We'll be flying to Hong Kong in two days! So get ready for the best time of your life, Sakura!"

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Yeah…"

* * *

"Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa is here to see you" a woman said, entering Li Syaoran's office door.

Syaoran sighed, "Bring him in"

A blue haired man with eyes that went with his hair, and that hid behind round glasses entered the office of Syaoran, the owner of Li Corporation.

Syaoran sighed again when he saw his friend, "What brings you here this time, Eriol?"

Eriol Hiiragizawa simply smiled at him, "Nothing really. Can't I visit a dear friend of mine?" he chuckled

"Cut the act, Eriol. You just don't come here without a reason"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch"

"Nah, I'm too busy—"

"My treat" Eriol smiled

"Let's go." Syaoran got off from his seat and walked towards Eriol

Eriol chuckled again

"What are you chuckling at?" Syaoran asked, glaring at him

"You could never resist a treat, can you?"

"Ah shut up!" Syaoran said, walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

Syaoran and Eriol exited the building and entered Syaoran's car that was waiting for him outside the building. The chauffer took them to one of Hong Kong's finest restaurants. On the way, and inside the car, Eriol offered Syaoran a fashion magazine.

"Magazine?"

Syaoran looked down at the magazine Eriol was holding.

"I don't read fashion magazines, you idiot"

"Ah, such language. Oh well, suit yourself"

The ride went in silence except for some classical Chinese music inside the car. Eriol flipped the magazine and began browsing and searching for interesting articles.

"You know Eriol, I don't even understand why you read those kind of magazines"

Eriol shrugged, "No reason. Just to pass time"

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Whoa…check her out"

"I don't wanna…" Syaoran mumbled

"C'mon! Look at it!"

"No!"

"Just tell me what you think!"

Syaoran gave up and looked at what Eriol told him to look at. In front of Syaoran's amber eyes was an article about Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Tomoyo Daidouji…she's really pretty isn't she?" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo's posing picture.

"Yeah, sure"

"She's the owner of Daidouji designs."

"Obviously" Syaoran snorted and rolled his eyes

They finally arrived at their destination. The chauffer held the door open for them as they got out of the car and entered a Chinese restaurant called, Chinese Dragon (2). They settled themselves somewhere at the back of the room as a waitress in a Chinese dress handed them menus. They told the waitress their order, and when she left, Syaoran noticed that Eriol had the magazine with him. He sighed.

"Why did you bring that magazine?"

"I have to show you something" Eriol said, flipping through the magazine, hoping to find what he was looking for.

"If you're going to show me the picture of that designer you're infatuated with, forget it" Syaoan said, shaking his head

"No! It's a different thing! And I think you might be shocked when you see it. And no, I'm not exactly infatuated by her."

"What can this be that will shock me from a fashion magazine?" Syaoran smirked

"This" Eriol said, placing the magazine in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran's jaw dropped and almost fell out of his chair when he saw what he was looking at. In front of him was a picture that occupied the entire page; it was the picture of the model Sakura Kinomoto.

"It's…it's…"

Eriol nodded, "Yep…"

"It's Sakura! My God! She's a MODEL!?" Syaoran half yelled at Eriol

"Keep it down! And yes, she's model and guess what? The clothes that she's modeling are from Daidouji Designs! It says here that she and Tomoyo Daidouji have been best friends ever since their elementary years in Tomoeda, Japan"

"I don't believe it. Sakura's a model? And just look at what she's wearing!"

Sakura was wearing a small pink blouse; the first two buttons were opened. She was wearing a denim mini skirt that went up to mid-thigh and pink strappy high-heeled sandals. Her hair was up in a bun that was secured with chopsticks and with a few strands of her auburn hair framing her face. Her emerald green eyes went with her outfit.

"It looks great on her, actually. The whole page has 'hot' written all over it" Eriol said and got a smack on the head as a response from Syaoran.

"Hey look, she's wearing that necklace of yours"

Syaoran looked at the magazine again and saw that Eriol was right; Sakura was wearing the necklace Syaoran gave her 15 years ago.

"She hasn't forgotten you, hasn't she?"

Syaoran calmly shook his head, "No. I don't think so" he said and looked down at the bangle on his wrist and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, that took a while! The start of the chapter looks crappy though. Oh well, hope you liked it and enjoyed it!

**Viky: **Thanks! And yep! I will keep on writing

**Kaoru: **Yeah, I thought that was cute too

**Emerald Sakura:** Thanks!

**Makoto & Awai-umi: **Yes, I know. But like I said from the first author's notes at the beginning of the chapter, it's hard writing a five year old when you're already in your teens.

**Illusion Dragon:** Thanks! I drew the necklace after I wrote the chapter.

**mikigurl:** Yes, they are still five and six years old. Sorry for the inconvenience if they sound old Thanks by the way!

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **here's chapter two!

**icekaia:** Yeah, I got it. LOL

**sakura11: **yep, I will!

**Tamer Shadow: **I am already suffering in school! And you are too! I just know it! Thanks for reviewing, Nat Nat. XD I already have a new nickname for you! (evil laughter)

**dream-eater-is-hungry: **Yes, I WILL continue! Here's chapter two already! And yes, I will update "Ride of Your Life" if my writer's block for it ends and if I have the time. Thanks for reviewing!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Okay, okay! Don't kill Chad!! LOL

1 - I just made that magazine title up. If there's any magazine with the same name, I don't it.

2 - Just a random restaurant name. If you know any Chinese restaurant with the same name, I don't own it too.

**There! Once again, thanks for all your reviews! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make smores out of it! Yum! **


	3. Chapter Two: Eriol And His Plan

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked chapter one. If you're wondering where I got the title "Somewhere, Somehow", it's a line from Yellowcard's song, "Ocean Avenue". Just wanted to tell you that; the song doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but to be honest, the song kinda goes with the story. Anyway, enjoy chapter two.

_I remember the look in your eyes_

_When I told you that this was goodbye_

_You were begging me not tonight_

_Not here, not now_

_We're looking up at the same night sky_

_And keep pretending the sun will not rise_

_Be together for one more night_

_Somewhere, somehow_

--Ocean Avenue _by _Yellowcard

**Chapter Two – Eriol And His Plan**

****

****

****

"HOEEE!" Sakura yelled frantically, yelling the same expression she has been using since she was a kid, "I can't find my shoes! Where the hell is it!?" Sakura yelled again as she ran around her messy room, barefooted. "Tomoyo's going to here in less than 15 minutes and I'm still not ready!"

Sakura lived with her older brother, Touya; his wife, Kaho and two of their children. Even though Sakura told Touya numerous times that she's already an adult and could live by herself, Touya still insisted that she should live with them.

_"If you will live in an apartment, you don't know when something dangerous might happen to you while inside or sleeping. And I won't let you live alone" he always told her, "And besides, you're still my little sister and I should look after you"_

"TOUYA! Have you seen my beige sandals!?"

"No. Maybe it's on top of your closet, inside a shoebox!" Touya yelled from downstairs

Sakura looked up on top of her closet and Touya was right! There was a shoebox on top of it. Sakura grabbed a stool, climbed on top of it and reached for the shoebox. She got it, jumped off the stool and opened it. Lo and behold, the sandals she was looking for was inside!

"Thank you!"

"Sakura! Tomoyo's here!" Touya called for Sakura as he held the door open

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Sakura took one last look at her room; it was clean. It seems like she had time to clean her room and put everything back in place before Tomoyo arrived. She exited her room and locked it with her key. Touya was waiting outside her room to help her with her luggage. The both of them went down the stairs.

"Tomoyo! I'm so sorry I took so long!" Sakura apologized

"It's alright, Sakura" Tomoyo replied with a smile on her face, "Wow! You look kawaii in that outfit!"

Sakura was wearing a white blouse, a beige horizontally striped slacks and of course, her beige sandals which she found.

"Thanks!"

"Ready to go?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah! Let me go say goodbye to my onii-chan first"

Tomoyo nodded, "Okay" and waited by the car

Sakura turned around and saw Touya behind her.

"I'm gonna go now"

"Take care of yourself in Hong Kong" Touya said, hugging Sakura

Sakura hugged him back, "Yeah, I will. You take care too!"

"Oh, Sakura, you're leaving already?" Kaho asked, appearing beside Touya. Sakura nodded, "Well, take care of yourself"

"You too. Bye!"

Sakura waved goodbye at them and ran towards Tomoyo, who was waiting for Sakura outside the car. She got inside the car with Tomoyo. Both of them were finally on their way to the airport and will be flying soon to Hong Kong.

* * *

It was another day in the life of businessman, Li Syaoran. Syaoran leaned back on his reclining seat as he looked over some papers while sipping coffee. No one bothered him today, even Eriol, surprisingly; it was a quiet afternoon of work for him. He sighed when suddenly; a knock came upon his door.

"Come in," he said, placing his coffee mug down on his table. The door opened and his assistant, Maya came inside, "What is it now? I'm busy signing papers"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir, but a woman from _Stature_, international fashion magazine is requesting to see you"

"A woman from a fashion magazine? Why would someone from a fashion magazine see me? I'm not interested in that kind of stuff."

Maya shrugged.

"Well, book her in for a meeting. Say, tomorrow"

"Well sir, she insists on seeing you now. She's outside, waiting"

"Fine, fine. Bring her in"

Maya stepped outside and held the door open as a tall woman with long black hair and purple eyes entered the room, wearing a red suit.

"Can I help you?" Syaoran asked

"Before anything else, I would like to introduce myself," she cleared her throat, "I am Megumi Minamoto from _Stature_ magazine" she said, flashing a smile

"Syaoran Li"

"Of course, of course, who wouldn't know _THE_ Syaoran Li, the owner of one of Asia's biggest companies, Li Corporation" she stated, shaking Syaoran's hand while still smiling, "Anyway, let's discuss my business with you"

Syaoran nodded, "Have a seat" he said, gesturing to the lounge chair in front of his table.

"Thank you. Anyway, you must be wondering why I have come here on such short notice"

"Yes, I have been wondering that"

"Well, sorry for that but I was in a rush"

"In a rush for what?"

"I was in a rush to give you this," Megumi handed him a white envelope, "inside that envelope contains a ticket that will enable you to attend the fashion show my magazine, _Stature_, will be having tomorrow night"

Syaoran stared at her and blinked at her a few times.

"Why? I'm not interested in fashion, so here, I'm not going" Syaoran said, handing the envelope back

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Mr. Li" Megumi said

Syaoran sighed and discreetly grumbled something about fashion crap.

"Fine. I'm going. How much is the ticket?"

"You don't have to pay, Mr. Li. It has already been paid for" Megumi smiled

"Who paid?"

"I was sworn to secrecy," Megumi chuckled, "but you'll be able to find out. I bid you goodbye now, Mr. Li. See you tomorrow night"

Megumi stood up from her seat and left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she left, Syaoran stared at the envelope in his hands. Suddenly, the telephone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Did you get the ticket?" the person from the other line asked

"What the—who's thi—Eriol!?"

"The one and only. So did you get it?"

"You're the one who bought me a ticket to some crappy fashion show that I don't plan on going at all!? Why!?"

"Well, you see. I was planning on going alone, but then, I thought of you."

"Well, it was nice of you that you remembered me, but I'm not interested in this!"

"Besides, Sakura might be there" Eriol said, smiling at the other end of the line

Silence fell between the two of them. Eriol was chuckling; he knew his plan had worked; he wasn't even sure if Sakura was going to be there or not. He just had the feeling she will be.

"So? Are you going?" Eriol asked again, breaking the silence

Syaoran sighed, "Yeah. I will."

"I knew you would," Eriol chuckled, "all for Sakura"

"Eriol…"

"Yeah? What?"

"Go to hell"

* * *

"Sugoi! Hong Kong is so amazing!" Sakura gushed

"Yeah it is. I heard there are a lot of shopping locations here" Tomoyo said

A lot of people noticed them and recognized them as designer Tomoyo Daidouji and model Sakura Kinomoto. After getting their luggage, they took a bus that will take them to their hotel. They arrived at the hotel, checked in and rode the elevator to their room. After seeing their room and dropping off their luggage, Tomoyo suddenly remembered something.

"Sakura! We have to go somewhere quickly!"

"Where? And how will we get there?"

"I rented a limo to take us to _Stature_! C'mon!"

Both women hurriedly rode the elevator down to the lobby and rode the limousine Tomoyo rented. The chauffer took them to a glass building that had the sign _Stature_ posted along with other signs. When they went inside, the woman behind the information counter immediately recognized Tomoyo.

"Excuse me, which floor is _Stature_ magazine?"

"Ninth floor" the woman replied

"Thank you"

They again rode the elevator to the ninth floor and went inside the glass doors that led them to the office of _Stature_. A woman again recognized them.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're here to sign up for the fashion show _Stature _is having"

"Here" the woman said, handing them a clipboard with a sign-up sheet

"Have other designers signed up yet?" Sakura asked

"Yes they have. Sign-up closes in a few minutes so you're lucky to be just on time before it closes"

Sakura nodded

"Here you go" Tomoyo said, giving the clipboard back to the woman.

"Thank you. By the way, you have to see Ms. Minamoto, the owner of the magazine"

"Alright"

"I'll take you there"

The woman led them to a door, knocked and went inside.

"Ms. Minamoto? Ms. Daidouji is here to see you" the woman stepped aside and let Tomoyo and Sakura enter.

"Ah, Ms. Daidouji!" Megumi said, standing up walking towards them, "And Ms. Kinomoto! A pleasure to be seeing you here! Please, have a seat"

Tomoyo and Sakura sat down on the lounge chairs in front of Megumi's table.

"I believe you have already signed up to be in the fashion show"

Tomoyo nodded, "We're really excited"

"That's good to hear. Well, I'm just here to give you some information. Tomorrow night is already the fashion show"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, tomorrow night. You have to be at the Plaza maybe 2 or 1 hour before show time which will start at 6:45pm. An after-party is followed after that and I guess…that's it. Oh, here," Megumi handed them passes, "wear these around your neck before entering backstage. The security guards won't let anybody in backstage unless they have a pass; even if they're famous, they won't let anybody in."

Tomoyo nodded, "We understand, Ms. Minamoto. We really should be going now. Sakura here needs her beauty sleep"

Sakura let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course, see you tomorrow night then"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **5 pages! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed boring and sorry for having Sakura and Tomoyo go up the elevator a lot of times. Gomen! I promise the next chapter will be full of surprises! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and by the way, I hope all of you don't mind with Kaho being the wife of Touya. 

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Yeah, I can't think of a name. Thanks by the way! By the way, update too!!

**Illusion Dragon: **Yeah, I can't wait for them to meet too! Lol, yeah I love that part too. ) Thanks for the review!

**dream-eater-is-too-lazy-to-log-in**** hahaha: **Nice name, lol. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll update this and Ride of Your Life too. Ryo…grabe, not familiar, not familiar. Haha! XD Good luck on the Neopian stock market!

**SS43v3r: **Thanks!

**kaoru: **You will find out on the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Cherryblossom****-crystal: **Thanks for the suggestion but I have other plans in mind. XD Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**lil-asian-cherry: **Yes they will meet soon and you shall find out on the next chapter! Ooh, Lana. My name's Lesley the name sucks. I know XD Thanks for the review!

**(the smiley face): **No, I don't remember anything from when I was five or six, sadly. Hehe. Bye! Thanks for the review!

**Awai-umi: **Lol, I bet your face isn't ugly!

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **And so they shall on the next chapter!

**Copperline**** Kitty: **Damn, too bad my dog's dead. Lol Yes, I'll write more!

**Moonlight The Legendary Star: **Thanks and I will!

**Donut: **Yep! And they will meet on the next chapter!

**Makoto: **Thanks! (I ran out of things to say…) lol


	4. Chapter Three: The Fashion Show

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! And for this chapter, there will be a lot of surprises and finally, Sakura and Syaoran meet! applauds I hope you will all enjoy this chapter! On with the story! By the way, I update every 4 or 3 days, or depending really on how busy I am with school crap. I always do the next chapter after I'm done with the previous one. Enjoy even if this chapter seems like a drag, for me at least.

**Chapter Three – The Fashion Show**

****

****

****

The next morning, Sakura was still sleeping in her rather large bed inside the hotel room when she suddenly woke up to the morning sun's rays against her eyes.

"Wake up Sakura! Today's the day!" came Tomoyo's cheerful voice

Sakura groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She reluctantly sat in an upright position and in front of her was a smiling Tomoyo.

"What time is it?" she groggily asked

"7:30am"

"It's still early…" she whined, falling back on the bed

"Sakuraaaa, you have to get up early! I already called room service to bring breakfast up here! C'mon! We have lots to do!"

Sakura groaned and sat in an upright position again.

"C'mon! Step inside the shower before room service arrives!"

After Sakura took a shower, the room service arrived just on time. Sakura and Tomoyo had an American breakfast that consisted of bacon, eggs, pancakes and orange juice. After eating, they started to choose and try on clothing that Sakura would model later that evening. The whole hotel room was cluttered with clothes and shoes everywhere.

The whole dress up took an entire afternoon since Tomoyo had let Sakura try on a lot of dresses. At 3pm, Tomoyo treated Sakura to a spa that will let her relax her body and mind before the show. They also had fruit shakes after that relaxing treatment.

"Are you excited?" Tomoyo asked as she took a sip from her apple shake

"Sort of." Sakura shrugged

"You should be. You're going to appear on TV! And when you win, you're going to be on the cover of _Stature_! Men from all over the world will fall head over heels for you! And maybe that…what's his name? Your best friend? Syaoran?"

Sakura nearly choked on her banana shake when she heard Tomoyo speak of his name. She had completely forgotten about Syaoran ever since she arrived here at Hong Kong, she didn't get a chance to see him or let alone call him and tell him that she's here in Hong Kong.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, waking up from her trance

"Did you hear what I sai—Oh my gosh! Look at the time!" Tomoyo said, looking at her wristwatch, "We have to go or we'll be late!" she said, grabbing Sakura by her wrist.

* * *

"Paper, paper, crap. How am I supposed to get this all done!? I need a vacation…" Syaoran muttered to himself, "Hmm…I heard Singapore's nice in the summer…"

A knock suddenly came upon the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Maya came inside.

"Yeah, what?"

"I don't mean to bother you sir, but I'm here to remind you about that fashion show you have to go to. Mr. Hiirigizawa is probably waiting for your arrival"

From all the papers he had been reading and signing, it took Syaoran a few seconds before whatever Maya said to register in his head. Syaoran checked the time; it read 6:15pm.

"Shit!" he cursed, "I have 15 minutes to get there!"

Syaoran stood up from his seat, hurriedly stacked the papers together and left for the Plaza. He arrived there just in time and saw Eriol waiting for him outside.

"Where were you!? We're gonna miss the show!"

"Well, sorry! I was caught up in the paper work I was doing!"

"Okay, okay! Let's go!"

They entered the large room and Syaoran saw a lot of cameramen. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. He suddenly noticed that the seats were already filled up with chattering people in their formal attire.

"Eriol, how are we going to get seats?"

"We have reserved seats and we're at the front!" Eriol happily said, "Well, let's go and take our seats before the show starts"

When they sat down, the room darkened and everybody quieted down as soon as Megumi stepped up to the podium.

"Good evening to everyone!" she greeted as cameramen took her picture, "And welcome to _Stature_, international fashion magazine's Fashion Show! Tonight, you will be seeing a lot models modeling 3 designer clothes from one designer in three different categories. I hope that all of you will be able to enjoy tonight's show. And I also hope that you'll be able to stay for the after-party at the Midnight Moon Bar at the fourth floor. Thank you"

Every applauded as Megumi finished her welcoming speech and stepped off the podium.

"I don't know why you dragged me to this. It's so…boring!" Syaoran exclaimed in a whisper

"Ssh! It's starting!" Eriol said, ignoring Syaoran's statement

A line of models suddenly appeared out of the curtain that rose. People watched intently, mostly females, admiring their clothes. Syaoran watched them without interest and discreetly yawned. He decided to entertain himself by rating each of them.

_'Boring.__ Boring. Ugh, no comment. Beautiful; but not my type. Boring, ugly, bori—hey—who's this?'_

His amber eyes landed on an auburn haired girl with emerald green eyes…

Sakura walked nervously down the stage as people carefully watched her. Flashes of camera flashed before her eyes.

_'God, I could get blind by all of these cameras. I prefer photo shoots, they only use one camera'_ she thought as she stopped at the end of the stage, posed for a second or two, turned back around and started walking back.

Eriol noticed Syaoran gaping at the model that just recently stopped to pose and started going back the other way.

"Syaoran, that was Sakura, you know" he quietly said

Syaoran turned his head to look at Eriol.

"Are you positive!?" he exclaimed, keeping his voice down

Eriol nodded, "It says so right here" he said, pointing down to Sakura's name at the big program booklet.

Syaoran snatched the booklet away from Eriol, "Where the hell did you get this? You could've given me one!"

"I bought it before you arrived. It also has small pictures of the models and the designers"

Syaoran ignored Eriol; he was busy searching for Sakura's name. He soon found it and Eriol was right, it was Sakura. She still had the same auburn hair and green eyes. Syaoran mentally slapped himself and began insulting himself.

_'Stupid! How could you not recognize Sakura!? She still has the same auburn hair and green eyes, you baka!'_

"And those were the models you will be seeing tonight" Megumi continued, "And now, I welcome you the judges who will be picking out the winner, whose beautiful face will appear on the magazine" Megumi finished and began introducing the judges.

"Sakrua!" Tomoyo called out Sakura's name

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said when she saw Tomoyo running towards her

"Sakura! How was it?"

"I was so nervous and that wasn't even the beginning of it! Agh, God help me!"

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm here to pick out your clothes and assure you that everything's going to be fine" Tomoyo smiled

"Thanks Tomoyo" Sakura said

"Once again, I welcome you the models now wearing their designer's clothes."

"C'mon!" Tomoyo pulled Sakura towards an area backstage and handed her the clothes she will modeling out, "Hurry! Wear this! The theme is winter!"

Sakura took off her previous clothes and began placing on the new one Tomoyo handed her. It consisted of a light blue shirt, a white skirt that went slightly up her knees, a white trench coat to cover it up and white boots.

"Go!" Tomoyo said, pushing Sakura towards the curtain, "You're next!"

After the first outfit was being modeled, the judges picked out 8 models out of the 15 models that will be moving on to the next round, one of them was Sakura. Syaoran was still gaping at Sakura, admiring her. The next category was summer. Sakura modeled out a pink dress that went slightly down her knees. To go with it, she wore white sandals and had pink beaded necklace around her neck.

_'As always, she looks pretty in pink'_ Syaoran smiled at the thought, _'I hope she gets picked for the top 3'_

Surely enough, Sakura and the dress were picked out for the top 3. Backstage, Sakura was already nervous of what would happen next.

"Oh, Tomoyo! I'm so nervous! What if I trip and fall flat on my face!? What if I suddenly faint right there in the middle!? What if I—"

"Sakura! Calm down! Everything's going to be fine! Don't worry!" Tomoyo said, patting Sakura's back and hugging her.

"Oh crap! Agh!" Sakura fanned herself using her own hands

"Here. The next category is casual, thank God. It's about time you wore jeans again" Tomoyo said, handing her the clothes.

"Do you think Sakura will win?" Eriol asked Syaoran

"Of course! Why wouldn't she? She's the best compared to all of these other females!"

The remaining models soon came out and modeled out their casual attire. Sakura took a deep breath before stepping out backstage. She sported a white off-shoulder top with _"Tenshi"_ written in pink. She wore flared denim jeans that had white and pink sequins at the bottom (not the hem line). And finally, for her shoes, she wore pink pointy shoes, giving her a casual yet classy look.

Syaoran smiled when he saw Sakura wearing the necklace.

Soon enough, the judges picked out the top 3. Of course, like Syaoran had predicted, Sakura was one of them. Finally, it was the moment everyone has been waiting for; it was the time to pick out the winner. Sakura's palms started to get sweaty and discreetly tried to wipe it off on her jeans. The judge handed Megumi, who was on the podium once again, a white envelope that contained the winner.

"And the winner for tonight's show is…"

Megumi carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper slowly. Sakura tensed even more.

"Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura didn't know how to react. Everyone gave her a standing ovation and expected her to scream or cheer for victory. Tomoyo suddenly came out backstage, grabbed Sakura's shoulders and had a big grin plastered on her face.

"Sakura! You won!" Tomoyo said, jumping up and down.

The audience continued to applaud for her when Tomoyo led her to the center of the stage. Megumi handed her a bouquet of flowers, a white sash and a silver crown. Tomoyo suddenly hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Great job, Sakura" Eriol said, still applauding

"I told you she's going to win" Syaoran said, smirking and applauding at the same time.

"I never said anything she wasn't gonna win" Eriol retorted, smirking back at Syaoran who seemed speechless. Syaoran ignored him and began cheering for Sakura.

The rest of the show/party continued at the bar where Megumi mentioned an after-party. The whole bar was filled with people and paparazzi. Syaoran spotted Sakura and Tomoyo with a crowd of paparazzi surrounding them, shoving tape recorders, microphones at their faces. Cameras flashed everywhere, taking pictures of Megumi, Sakura, Tomoyo or other random people.

The crowd around Sakura and Tomoyo soon subsided. Tomoyo excused herself to the bathroom. Sakura went towards the bar and sat on one of the barstools. Eriol saw her and told Syaoran to approach her. At first, Syaoran retorted numerous times but soon gave up.

Syaoran walked briskly but nervously at the same time, towards Sakura who had just finished ordering a glass of red wine from the bartender. Syaoran stood beside her and placed two Hong Kong dollars (1) on the surface.

"Make that two" he told the bartender

"You got it"

"Excuse me, but I don't let other people buy me drinks, let alone a stranger." Sakura said, looking up at him, frowning. Her eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped her mouth. She was lost of words. Syaoran smiled at her whilst looking at her green eyes.

"A pleasure of seeing you here, Sakura" Syaoran said, keeping the same smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Agh, the whole fashion show crap thing was a complete drag. Gomen ne! Nice cliffhanger there, eh? Finally, they meet! What will happen next? A lot of surprises await in the next chapter!

1 – I really don't know how much red wine is in Hong Kong! If anyone knows, please tell me! Thank you!

**Illusion Dragon: **Thanks and no problem!

**lil-asian-cherry**I'm not really fond with my name and I live in the Philippines. It's okay if you ask a lot of questions, hehe. Thanks for the review!

**dream-eater-is-hungry**December is such a long way…

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**UPDATE ALSO!!

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto**Thanks and I will!

**(the smiley face): **And now, THEY MEET!! Thanks for the review!

**Tamer Shadow: **Okay, okay. I will update soon. I'm working on it! Bwahahaha my ass…lol grin PEACE!

**Sagistar**Yellowcard rocks! Thanks for the review!

And also, thanks to: **Sakura168, EKoolcat369, lovey-teti, steffi kaye cheong, Viky, sweet-as-cherry, xx miyashi and Canadadry!**


	5. Chapter Four: Moonlit Night

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all so much for your reviews! You just made my day after having a crappy day at school! Sorry for the cliffhanger! It's fun to see all of you get "irritated" after you see cliffhanger when you're already dying in suspense to see what happens next! I'm so evil, aren't I? Now my friends have a reason to call me evil. Bwahaha! Anyway, on with the story! By the way, I forgot to tell you this, this story is an **AU**.

**Warning! This chapter contains A BIT** **of fluff/mush that will probably make you cringe. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Chapter Four – Moonlit Night**

****

Sakura stared at the man in front of her. Li Syaoran, her childhood best friend whom she met 15 years ago, was standing right before her eyes. While the whole room was packed with chatters, laughter and the like, both of them were staring at each other's eyes, speechless. The silence between them died down when Sakura suddenly stood up from her seat, threw her entire body towards Syaoran, hugging him.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran suddenly lost his balance, causing him to fall over, bringing Sakura with him. All eyes were suddenly on them. Murmurs among people and paparazzi began circulating around the room.

"Isn't that Li Syaoran, one of Asia's top businessmen?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Why does it seem that Sakura knows him?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said, quickly apologizing to him

Syaoran stood up and took both Sakura's hands, helping her stand up as well. Syaoran smiled at the happy and smiling Sakura in front of him.

"It's alright" he said

"I'm so happy to see you!" Sakura said, hugging him again and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too" Syaoran said, wrapping his strong arms around Sakura, hugging her back.

They suddenly pulled away when they realized their public display of affection in front of all the people. Both of them blushed crimson. Without hesitation, paparazzi began bombarding them with questions.

"Mr. Li, Mr. Li! What's your relation to Ms. Kinomoto?"

"How come you know each other?"

"Are you in a long-distance relationship?"

Tomoyo and a bunch of bodyguards stepped in between the reporters and camera crew, blocking their way.

"This way!"

Tomoyo took hold of Sakura's hand and led her and Syaoran to another door.

"Get in!" Tomoyo said, gently pushing them inside the door and shutting the door, leaving the both of them alone in the dark room. Sakura felt a string dangling in front of her and decided to pull it. When she did, the room was filled with light.

"Well, that was nice" Syaoran said

"Ehehe…forgive her" Sakura said, laughing nervously

"It's alright. Anyway, look, there's another door" Syaoran said, pointing at the door

Syaoran opened the door and the both of them entered. The room they were in had long staircases.

"Let's go up, shall we?"

Sakura nodded and the both of them began climbing the long stairway. Even though the Plaza **wasn't** a hotel, it was really big; about 16 stories high. Sakura grew tired, she and Syaoran stopped to rest multiple times but it didn't stop them from climbing the stairs. They finally reached the top. A door was in front of them, which at first, seemed lock; but when Syaoran turned the doorknob, the door opened.

"It's the rooftop"

Sakura's eyes perked up when she heard the word rooftop. She always loved the rooftop or the balcony and look up at the night sky to watch the sparkling stars and the bright moon. Syaoran gave her way and Sakura went outside.

"Sugoi…" she said, staring at the sky in awe, "It's so breathtaking"

"Yeah" Syaoran said

Sakura turned around and faced Syaoran.

"I really missed you, Syaoran. I still kept the necklace you gave me" Sakura said, holding the necklace around her neck

"I missed you too, Sakura. I'm wearing the bangle you gave me" Syaoran said, showing it to her.

"Remember your promise?" Sakura asked

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah. I promised you that you and I would find each other again. Somewhere, somehow"

"Well, guess what? Your promise has been fulfilled" Sakura said, smiling at him

"I know. Knowing that I had is the best feeling in the world. And seeing you again is the most beautiful sight I ever laid my eyes on" Syaoran said, pulling her into a tight hug.

Sakura blushed, leaning her head on Syaoran's chest, "Oh, Syaoran…"

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up in her own bed in the hotel on a bright Sunday morning. She sat in an upright position and saw that she was still her in outfit from last night. She suddenly saw Tomoyo come out of the bathroom with a towel around her head.

"Ohayo, Sakura" Tomoyo greeted smiling at her

Sakura placed a hand over her head, "What happened? I don't remember a thing"

"You met Syaoran last night" Tomoyo said, while drying her hair

A smile formed on Sakura's lips, "That's right. We went up that long flight of stairs and ended up in the rooftop"

"You fell asleep while the both of you were sitting down, looking at the stars. He carried you all the way down, and refused to let you go even inside the car. He also carried you back to your bed and placed the blanket over you"

Sakura blushed, "I hope I wasn't too heavy for him…"

"You got a strong man with you, Sakura. You're never too heavy for him"

Sakura chuckled a bit, "What are our plans for today? What time is it, by the way?"

"It's 11am. We were supposed to have an interview and a photo shoot this morning. But you were pretty worn out so I had it postponed till tomorrow at 10am"

"That's a relief. I'm so tired. I'm not in the mood to be bombarded with camera flashes and interviews at the moment. And besides, who would want to work on a Sunday?" Sakura said, falling back down on her bed.

"I figured you wouldn't" Tomoyo said, "Hey Sakura, do you want to go shopping for a bit?"

Sakura nodded, suddenly forgetting her tiredness, "Sure"

* * *

_RING!_

_RING!_

Syaoran tossed and turned at his bed, coving his ears with his pillow, trying to avoid and ignore the ringing phone beside him.

_RING!_

"Aargh!" Syaoran threw the pillow off him answered the phone gruffly, "What the hell do you want!?" he yelled over the phone

"Tsk, tsk, Syaoran. Is that how the way you answer phone calls? Where are your manners?"

"Damnnit Hiiragizawa! I was trying to sleep!"

"Well, you can sleep later. Why don't we have lunch?"

Syaoran sighed, "What time is it?"

"10:48am. Let's meet in front of the City Mall at round 11:30"

"Ugh. Fine. But I still hate you for waking me up, see you in a while"

* * *

"Let's go, Sakura! The mall is waiting!" Tomoyo said, waiting for Sakura by the door.

"I'm coming!"

Sakura finally appeared wearing a white sleeveless top, a white asymmetrical skirt with small ruffles at the hem and white sandals.

"Kawaii! You look like an angel!" Tomoyo said, taking out her video camera and began recording Sakura.

"Ne, Tomoyo, why are you bringing your video camera?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Well, something might happen exciting to you while shopping and maybe it can be something worth remembering by and I want to catch it on video!" Tomoyo explained, oh-so-cheerfully.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Okay…let's go then!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Short, I know. Don't kill me! To be honest, I was having a hard time typing this, that's why it was delayed by a day or two. Sorry! Wah, don't hate me! Lol XD 

**Copperline**** Kitty: **I must agree with you there! Syaoran is cute when he's around Sakura. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**dream-eater-is-hungry: **Red wine rocks! I drank vodka once…hehe. Yes, I know it's an evil cliffie, now you know why I'm evil. Bwahaha! Ang corny…haha. XD

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **Thanks! Haha, sorry for leaving it with a cliffhanger. XD

**Starian**** Princess: **Your very long survey scared me. No, just kidding. Hehe. Thanks for the motivation!

**Illusion Dragon: **You're welcome! There will be SS moments, don't worry! Oh, I don't know about hating each other…you'll have to find out! Bwahaha!!

**Rinoa**** Leonheartilly: **Hoy ka rin! Hehe. XD Yeah, gets ko. Thanks for the review!

**the-unknown-freak: **Thanks, and I will. I love making cliffhangers. Hehe. But I hate/dislike it when I read one. It leaves me hanging. Hehe.

**kmmgirly: **Thanks. I'm not yet sure if Meiling is going to be in the story. But I have a feeling she will as the story goes. If ever she'll make an appearance, she won't ruin things with them. Don't worry. Hehe.

**Tamer Shadow: **You think cliffhangers are torture!? What about M and her lectures? C and her sermons and crap! You're with them 50 minutes in a day except some days!! Damn assignments. I just realized I still haven't done my Math homework. Hehe.

**xXSyaoranLuverPinayXx: **Yay! Another fellow Filipino writer! Thanks!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Another long review. Hehe, but that's okay! Hmm…you're going to kill every single guy I like in the amazing world of anime? Hmm…one's already dead (you can guess who.) Agh, anyway! Just tell me when you update! Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to the following for the reviews, as well: **Dani, Sakura168, Viky, Sarah the Original, luvleyxgirl, Black-winD-n-KagurA and LilBlossomKitty!


	6. Chapter Five: Photograph Of You And Me

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter five! Sorry it took so long; it has been a hectic week for me since our exams are coming up next week and I have to study really hard since I'm already failing second quarter which really **sucks**. I'll try my best to update though. But just in case, the next update might be on the **third week of October**. Just keep on the look out! Don't forget to review!!

**Chapter Five – Photograph Of You And Me**

****

****

****

****

Syaoran arrived at the mall and saw Eriol wearing his usual smile and was waving at him.

"Good. You're on time. I was getting hungry by the minute."

"You and your appetite" Syaoran said, shaking his head sideways, "So where are we going to eat lunch?"

"I was thinking Japanese; Kuretake (1) maybe?"

"Sounds great" Syaoran said

* * *

"We're here!" Tomoyo cheerfully announced

"Hey Tomoyo, I'm getting hungry, know any great restaurants here?"

Tomoyo placed a finger on her cheek and looked up, "Well I heard there's this great Japanese restaurant" she suggested

"Great! I've been craving for Japanese!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Let's go then"

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at the restaurant. The place wasn't really full so there were a lot of vacant tables.

"Table for two, please" Tomoyo told the maitre'd

"Right this way"

They followed the maitre'd and let them settle at a table near the sushi bar. A waitress came over and handed them menus. Before Tomoyo could open her menu, somebody called out her name.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo Daidouji?"

Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Eriol! A pleasure of seeing you here!"

"And of course, this must be the lovely Sakura Kinomoto" Eriol said, smiling at Sakura

"Of course!" Tomoyo said

"Why don't you join a friend and me at our table? I'm sure he'd love to see Sakura"

"Why, of course! Let's go, Sakura" Tomoyo said

Before Sakura could say anything, Tomoyo had already stood up and followed Eriol to their table. Sakura sighed and followed them. She stopped when she saw who was sitting beside Eriol.

"Syaoran!?"

Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sakura smiled, "Funny bumping into you"

"Yeah" Syaoran said, standing up and pulling out the chair opposite him (the chair in front of him) for Sakura to sit on. Sakura continued smiling and sat down, thanking Syaoran. A waitress approached them and began taking their orders. After doing so, Syaoran started a conversation.

"So you two know each other?" Syaoran asked, referring to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"We met in a bar" Eriol said

"Of all places…" Syaoran muttered, sighing as well.

"We met at the bar where the after party was held. While you and Sakura were gone, we decided to get acquainted" Eriol continued

Sakura nodded, "That's great! Now, we can all hang out together!" she said, acting like a child, "Let's go shopping after this!"

* * *

Towards the afternoon, they walked around the mall and ate some ice cream for dessert. While they were window shopping, Sakura spotted a picture taking booth. Sakura noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol were way up ahead of them.

"Hey Syaoran" Sakura said, making Syaoran stop

"Hmm?"

"Let's take a picture. We never had a picture of ourselves, you know" she said, smiling at him

"Sure" Syaoran nodded

They stepped inside the booth, inserted a few coins in the coin slot and prepared themselves. They were allowed to have three shots. Two shots were decent, both were smiling. The third and final one, Sakura was pinching and pulling Syaoran's cheek while Syaoran placed horns, using his index and middle finger, on top of her head.

"That hurt, you know" Syaoran said, rubbing his cheek

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it!" Sakura said, smiling at him

"KAWAII!" a squeal out of no where came

Both turned their heads to see where the squeal of excitement came from. They saw Tomoyo holding a video camera. Beside her was a smiling Eriol.

"Aw, you both look so cute!"

Both Sakura and Syaoran laughed nervously.

"I'll just take this" Syaoran said, taking one of their decent photos

"Don't you want the other one?" Sakura asked, referring to the photo wherein she pinches his cheek

"No, thank you. I'll save myself from embarrassment" he said

"What shall we do next?" Eriol asked

"Well, I was thinking of letting Sakura buy some clothes" Tomoyo said, putting away her video camera

"Why?" Sakura asked

"No reason" Tomoyo said, giving her an innocent smile, "It's been a long time since you tried on some clothes and end up buying them. Let's relieve that moment again, shall we?"

"Demo…" Sakura turned to Syaoran, "You don't mind do you?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Not at all. Besides, I also want to see this"

"What about you, Eriol?"

"I'm fine" he said, smiling

"Great! Let's go then!" Tomoyo said, grabbing Sakura's wrist and took her to one of the stores.

"Isn't it a coincidence that we met them at the same place at the same time?" Syaoran told Eriol, feeling suspicious already

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked

"Why do I have the feeling that you and Daidouji planned this?"

"You guessed wrong then" Eriol chuckled, "C'mon, they're waiting for us"

"What do you think, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, with Sakura beside her

"Tomoyo! This is so embarrassing!" Sakura cried out

"Oh, be quiet! It looks great on you!" Tomoyo retorted, and began recording Sakura in her outfit.

Sakura, who was trying to hide her face away from Tomoyo's camera, was wearing a pink halter top and really short denim shorts. Syaoran was trying his best not to turn red as a tomato.

"Agh! This is not me! I would never wear this!"

"She's right, Tomoyo. It doesn't suit her" Eriol said, noticing Syaoran's almost sweaty and red face

"E-Eriol's right" Syaoran managed to say, or rather – stutter.

"Very well" Tomoyo sighed, "You can change now"

"Thank you!" Sakura said towards to Eriol and Syaoran.

At sundown, they finished their shopping and finally exited the mall after that hectic time.

"Hey Sakura, do you mind? Eriol's taking me out for dinner"

"Not at all. Have fun!" Sakura said, waving at Tomoyo who was inside Eriol's car. As soon as they were out of their sight, Tomoyo started a conversation.

"Do you think they got suspicious?" Tomoyo asked Eriol

"Syaoran did" Eriol said

"Really?" Tomoyo giggled, "Let's just hope something will happen between the two of them. Thanks for the help, Eriol"

Tomoyo thanked him as she placed her hand over Eriol's own. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and smiled at her. He then took Tomoyo's hand and held it tight (2).

"So what do you want to do?" Syaoran asked

"Can we go home? I'm tired" Sakura said

"Sure" Syaoran said, nodding his head

* * *

As they were waiting for Syaoran's car to arrive, a pair of cold eyes watched them closely from a distance.

"Is that him? He sure has grown ever since I last saw him. That was when? 5 years ago?"

An elderly woman nodded

"Is he in love?"

"He's in love with his work"

"What about that girl?" a younger woman asked, eyeing Sakura

"That's his best friend as I have heard from Yelan. I believe she's a model. If I remember correctly, that's Sakura Kinomoto; but fortunately, I don't see love in his eyes."

"_THE _Sakura Kinomoto? Wow. He has great taste"

The older woman's eyes suddenly turned into a deathly glare.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like her. She's is out of his league" she said, referring to Sakura, "Back to the Li residence"

"Yes ma'am" the Li's chauffer replied and the car drove away

* * *

"Hmm…that's strange. I don't see my car or my chauffer anywhere. Oh well, mother must've sent him back home. Taxi or go walking?"

Sakura shrugged, "What do you think?"

"Well, taxi would be a good idea if you weren't famous. Walking wouldn't be such a great idea since you're tired. I guess taking a taxi back to the hotel is the only option left. Don't worry, if the driver tries to do something to you, I'm here" Syaoran said, smiling at her

"Arigatou" Sakura said, smiling back at him.

They hauled a cab and took one back to the hotel where Sakura and Tomoyo was staying in.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ooh, cliffhanger near the end. Who could that younger woman be? Only Tamer Shadow/Nat Nat knows! Bwahaha! But do not fret! You will soon find out in the next chapter, more or less! Hehe. Don't forget! **Next update might be on the third week of October OR next week**, depending how busy I am with the exams. Just keep on the look out. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning this story.

1 – I don't own Kuretake, there really is a Japanese restaurant called Kuretake over here, where I live.

2 – Just a "Cruel Intentions" reference. If you watched **Cruel Intentions**, the first one, in the scene where Sebastian (Ryan Philippe) and Annette (Reese Witherspoon) were driving back from the home for the aged, Annette was trying to make Sebastian laugh/smile and towards the end of the scene, she places her hand on top of Sebastian's hand and correct me if I'm wrong (since I'm too lazy to watch it again), Sebastian took Annette's hand and held it.

**Illusion Dragon: **Hmm...they might hate each other. I'm not sure yet. Bwahaha! Hehe... )

**Copperline Kitty: **No, don't die! Here's the next chapter!! ;

**lilac-cherryblossoms-sakura: **Yup, I'm a Filipino. I live in Manila, and you? Thanks for the review!

**the-unknown-freak: **I did it again! Sort of...hehe.. XD

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:** GOOD! You updated! Thank you! Feel your wrath? Feel the wrath then of my pic on YM! (you know which pic I'm talking about).

**dream-eater-is-hungry: **Super woman? Di ah...DARNA AKO!! Haha, joke. Hehe.

**kmmgirly: **Yep! You guessed right! Tomoyo and Eriol are playing matchmaker! Hmm...find out on the next chapter!

**And thank you to the following as well! **Viky, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, babyangigurl, xXSyaoranLuverPinayXx, Shimmerdream, and Sarah the Original! Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter Six: Purest Of Pain

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for your reviews! Each and every review means a lot of me! Watch out for this chapter! I have a feeling some of you might hate me. A friend of mine (coughTamerShadowcough) is already planning on strangle me. I think. I'm so evil! Anyway, enough with my babbles, on with the story!

By the way, do you want the thank yous on the very bottom after the story (like the way I usually do, but not on this chapter), or at the top before the story?

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **Yup, I'm a Filipino! You are too? Cool! Glad to see another Filipino here! Thanks for the review!

**the**** smiley face: **It's okay if you didn't review in the previous chapters! I'm a very understanding and forgiving person. I think. Lol. Or at times, depends though. Hehe. Don't worry me updating on the third week. I'm most probably still going to update while it's exam week. Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Copperline**** Kitty: **Nooo! Don't die! I won't update if you die…bwahaha! Lol.

**Evenstar****-archer: **Well, I'm not really a fashionista. Some of them are based on my clothes, just added some details. But I am surrounded by my sister who is into fashion/clothes. Hehe. Thanks though!

**wandgirl:** I live near Meralco. Hehe. I added you in my friendster account. Thanks for the review and I'll read your story, if I'm not too busy. Hehe. Thanks again!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Exams suck, right? RIGHT? AGREE WITH ME!! Lol Anyway, I'm off to study. Damn exams.

**Tamer Shadow: **Hey Natters! Oh wow, another nickname! I rock! Yes, she's the only one who knows! Tell me, who's worse than the other? M or C? Exams suck! I hate Chinese too even if it seems pretty easy, yet hard. Damn. Good luck on the exams!!

**dream-eater-is-hungry: **Hmmm…I guess you're right. No difference. Haha. Hehe, thanks!! Update too!! November na lang…December is so far away!

**kmmgirly: **You will find out on this chapter on who the woman was! Just a hint, Meiling isn't going to take Syaoran away from Sakura. Hmm…Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship is just starting to bloom…hmmm. But they'll most probably get together. Thanks for the review!

**Serenity's Blaim: **You will find out on this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**chikichiki:** thanks!

**Sarah the Original: **You're welcome and thanks for the review! Yes, I will update.

* * *

**Chapter Six – Purest Of Pain**

****

****

The taxi Syaoran and Sakura took, dropped them off in front of the hotel. Luckily, the driver didn't do anything; he turned out to be quite the kind old man type. Syaoran told the taxi driver to wait for him while he accompanied Sakura to her room.

"Well, here's my room. Goodnight, Syaoran" Sakura said, smiling at Syaoran

"Goodnight too, Sakura" Syaoran said, nodding at her before leaving. Sakura closed the door as she watched Syaoran enter the elevator.

Syaoran left the hotel and entered the taxi once again. He told the driver his address and took him there. Once Syaoran arrived in front of his big white with red roofing mansion, he walked up the steps and opened the big wooden doors.

"Good evening, Master Syaoran, sir" Wei, their butler greeted

"Good evening too, Wei. I took a cab home" Syaoran told him

"I'm aware of that, sir. Mistress called him to pick-up one her friends."

Syaoran sighed, "My guess exactly. Thank you, Wei"

"You're welcome, Master. By the way, Mistress wishes to see you in the living room"

Syaoran nodded and continued his way to the living room.

"Wei said you wanted to see me" Syaoran said as he went inside. He stopped at his tracks when he saw his mother, Yelan beside another older woman with long dark purple hair. Beside the woman was a girl about his age with long dark pink hair, which was neatly combed. Her hazel eyes met with Syaoran's amber ones.

"Ah, Syaoran," Yelan said, using Syaoran's Japanese name instead of Chinese, "Do you remember Mrs. Tsugushiro and her daughter, Amaya?"

"Of course, how could I not forget Amaya?" Syaoran said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and rolled his eyes.

Yelan glared at him, "Sit down, Xiao Lang" she snapped

Syaoran went over to a lounge chair and sat down. He could tell his mother was about to get angry at him whenever she called him Xiao Lang.

"Now, I'm aware that you and Amaya aren't in good terms since 5 years ago"

"Gee, I wonder why" Syaoran rolled his eyes again

Yelan chose to ignore his action and decided to hold down her temper, "Anyway, Kaoru and I have decided to tell you already. Amaya already knows about it"

Syaoran couldn't see where this was going; he had feeling this was going to be bad.

"Tell me what, mother?"

"You and Amaya are betrothed to one another" Yelan said, calmly as if Syaoran was okay with it.

Syaoran's eyes widened and jumped off from his seat, "WHAT!?"

Yelan looked at Kaoru and smiled at her, "Maybe it would be best if you and your daughter would come back tomorrow, if that would be alright. I believe my son and I have a lot of talking to do"

"That's alright, Yelan. I understand; we'll come back tomorrow"

"Bye Syaoran…" Amaya said, softly

"Bye" Syaoran muttered gruffly

As soon as they left, Yelan turned to Syaoran with flames in her eyes.

"Where are your manners, Xiao Lang!? You do not roll your eyes in front of a visitor! Especially to Kaoru and Amaya! Have I not taught you anything!? You're already an adult, Xiao Lang! You should know better!

"Well, what do you expect to do!? Be happy after what she did to me!?

"I know that Amaya broke your heart 5 years ago. You were betrothed to each other before you were even born. Listen to me, Syaoran! Kaoru and I were the best of friends back in our day. We were inseparable. We would always fool or joke around"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

****

_"Yelan!"___

_A young 17 year old woman with long back hair in her school uniform stopped walking and turned around. Yelan saw her best friend, Kaoru running to catch up with her. Kaoru was a citizen of __Japan__ before she migrated to __Hong Kong__ at the age of 15. She and Yelan grew close after Kaoru saved Yelan from a group of men, harassing her. _

_"Yelan!" Kaoru suddenly tackled Yelan to the ground_

_"Oof! Kaoru, get off me!" Yelan said, trying to push Kaoru off her_

_"Gomenasai!" Kaoru said, using her native tongue_

_Yelan understood her and sighed, "You're forgiven. Why are you suddenly all so happy?"_

_"Nothing really. Just glad to see you!"_

_While they were walking back home, Yelan suddenly decided to make conversation._

_"Hey Kaoru, if you were married, what would you name your kid?"_

_Kaoru placed a finger on her chin in a wondering manner and looked up, "I don't know. I'm too young to think. Why? What about you?"_

_"Nothing really. Hey, wouldn't it be crazy if the both of us were married and our kids were betrothed to one another before they were even born?"_

_Kaoru laughed, "Yes, it would be crazy of us. Say, why don't we do it?"_

_"You mean when we have kids they will be betrothed one another? I was only joking, Kaoru!"_

_"I know, but…c'mon Yelan! If we did this, they'll save themselves from finding the perfect lover!"_

_Yelan sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing. But wait; what if we both have kids with the same gender?"_

_"Then we'll forget about this whole thing. But promise Yelan, if ever we have kids with different genders, from this day on, they're betrothed"_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

****

Syaoran looked at his mother in disbelief.

"When I had your sisters and she still didn't have any children, we thought the betrothing would never push through. But when I was pregnant with you, and she was pregnant with Amaya, we had to do it. When the both of you were 16 and so very much in love, we thought telling you the truth wouldn't be a problem since you were both in love with each other. But when Amaya cheated on you, we had to push through with the betrothing to save you from the hardships of finding a perfect lover."

"Save me from finding the perfect lover? Mother, I would rather walk halfway around the world to find the perfect bride than to get married with someone I was betrothed to and who cheated on me!"

"I'm sorry Syaoran, but we already promised each other. We just can't back out on a promise made years ago. Forgive me, Syaoran. The wedding is set next month, I suggest you and Amaya forget about the past and start over"

"You expect me to just forget about it and start loving her again!? I don't believe this. Heh. I DON'T BELIEVE THIS, MOTHER!"

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. We have already settled this, and don't use that tone on me!"

Syaoran breathed hard while glaring at his own mother. He turned around and walked out of the room angrily.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Short, I know. But at least you know who the woman was! I have the feeling you're already sending death glares and will hunt me down for having Syaoran getting married to a different woman and not to Sakura. Yelan seems OOC doesn't she? Sorry for that! Anyway, next chapter will be out soon! Exams are stressing me out, especially when it comes to Math. Fuck math. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Looking Back

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I'm ready for anybody who wants to kill me. Honestly, I enjoyed writing that chapter. I can already feel the death glares you're sending me. Everybody hates me, all because I let Syaoran be betrothed to some girl who cheated on him! I've been getting some hate reviews/mail. Yes, that's me, evil.

**THIS IS STILL A SAKURA SYAORAN FIC, PEOPLE!**

****

****

**Chapter Seven – Looking Back**

****

****

****

Sakura was in the hotel room, watching TV. It was already 9pm and Tomoyo still wasn't back from her date with Eriol. Sakura suddenly remembered her photo shoot and interview the next morning and decided to sleep early today. Turning the TV off, she stood up and went towards the bed. Suddenly, the door clicked and a giggling Tomoyo came inside with a smiling Eriol. No one noticed Sakura was there. Eriol lifted Tomoyo's chin and kissed her as Tomoyo gladly accepted and returned the kiss. When they parted, Sakura coughed. Both of them blushed a strong shade of red, turned around and saw Sakura with an eyebrow raised.

"Get a room if you wish to continue whatever you were doing without me witnessing it" Sakura said

Tomoyo nervously laughed.

"It's getting late, I better go now" Eriol said

"Alright. Thanks for dinner, Eriol" Tomoyo said, smiling at him

"No problem, Ms. Daidouji" Eriol said, taking Tomoyo's hand and kissed it before leaving. Sakura was grinning in the background; she now had a reason to tease Tomoyo! Tomoyo closed the door and leaned against it with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'm in love…" she dreamily said

"I can tell you had a great time"

"It was amazing! We had the restaurant to ourselves! We had a candlelight dinner and a band serenaded us and he was so sweet!"

"Damn, the two of you just met and now he's all lovey-dovey." Sakura pointed out, "Well, I better get to sleep since there's going to be a photo shoot and an interview tomorrow morning, right Tomoyo? Or should I say, Tomoyo Hiirigizawa?" Sakura teased

"S-Shut up!" Tomoyo said, while blushing

"C'mon Sakura! Or we'll be late!" Tomoyo yelled. In her hands were shopping bags with clothes for Sakura to wear at the photo shoot.

"I'm here!"

Sakura finally appeared wearing a pink sundress.

They took a cab to _Stature _and were greeted by Megumi.

"You're here! I was beginning to worry you're going to postpone the shoot again! Well anyway, none of that matters anymore. Let's start the shoot shall we? Kinomoto-san, my assistant will take you to where the shoot is. Daidouji-san, you come with me and we can begin your interview"

While Megumi was interviewing Tomoyo in another room, Sakura was inside a room filled with men and women. Sakura guessed the women were make-up artists while the men were the camera crew. A small dressing room was set up for Sakura. Her first outfit was a simple black thin-strapped cocktail dress and her auburn hair was neatly brushed. There was an electric fan in front of her to have a wind effect on her hair.

After some time, Tomoyo came in and joined her in the shoot. Both of them were dressed in a bohemian vintage dress and still had a wind effect. The shoot lasted the rest of the afternoon.

"Hey Tomoyo, up until when are we staying here in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked Tomoyo while they were on their break

"Two more days. Fast isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah" _And that will be the last time I'll be seeing Syaoran._

* * *

At the middle of the afternoon, Syaoran was about to leave to go somewhere and have lunch when his phone suddenly rang. He reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran, this is your mother speaking" Yelan's voice came from the other end

Syaoran sighed, "Yes, mother, what do you want?"

"I want you to have lunch here in the mansion. We're having guests"

"So?"

"These guests happen to be Kaoru and Amaya. They're here so we can discuss the wedding plans."

Syaoran wanted to refuse and put down the phone, but after the incident yesterday, he wasn't in the mood to argue, "Fine, mother. I'll be there"

"And by the way, we figured it would take you and Amaya to get along again so Kaoru and I decided to have the wedding in a few more months. Goodbye, Syaoran"

"Bye" Syaoran muttered and hanged up, "Great, there goes my lunch"

Syaoran arrived at his home courtesy of his chauffer. When he entered his home, Wei told him to directly go to the dining room. Syaoran did as he was told and went there. There, he saw his mother, his four annoying sisters and of course, Amaya and Mrs. Kaoru Tsugishiro.

"Good afternoon, mother, Mrs. Tsugishiro"

"Good afternoon, Xiao Lang" both mothers said

Syaoran walked towards the table and was about to sit down when Yelan interrupted him.

"Aren't you going to greet, Amaya, Xiao Lang?" Yelan said

Syaoran sighed, "Good afternoon too, Ms. Tsugishiro"

"Good afternoon too, er…"

"It's alright, Amaya. You can call him Syaoran or Xiao Lang" Yelan said

"You two should start addressing one another by your first name now. Get used to it. You can call her Amaya, Syaoran"

"It's not alright" Syaoran gruffly muttered under his breath

Amaya nodded, "Good afternoon…Syaoran"

"Shall we eat?" Yelan said

After lunch, Yelan and Kaoru started reminiscing their past. Syaoran sat there in silence when his four older sisters started annoying him.

"Ooh, our little brother is FINALLY getting married!" Fanren teased

"Grr…shut up…" he gruffly muttered again

"You better invite us to your wedding!" Fuutie said

"Can we be your bridesmaids?" Feimei asked Amaya

"Of course you can" Amaya said with a smile

"We're going to be bridesmaids at your wedding!" Shiefa squealed

Amaya giggled at them.

"Xiao Lang, Amaya, why don't you step into the living room? Sit down and get acquainted with each other again" Yelan suggested

Amaya giggles stopped and silently nodded. Syaoran sighed, stood up and went towards the door, leaving the dining room to go to the living room with Amaya behind him. They went inside the living room and sat down across each other. Syaoran was still avoiding her gaze. Amaya suddenly opened her mouth and spoke.

"Syaoran, I…"

"I still don't forgive you after what you did 5 years ago" he snapped at her, his amber eyes giving her an icy glare.

"Syaoran, I – I'm sorry," Tears were starting to slid its way down her face, "I don't know what came over me but ever since after that incident, I still loved you. Forgive me, Syaoran"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

****

_A 16-year old Syaoran sat at his bed, beside his bedside table. It was a Saturday night and he was extremely bored. He needed to go somewhere and chill, like most other teenagers do. He spotted the telephone beside him and decided to call his girlfriend, Amaya Tsugishiro. Syaoran met her through a small dinner party among his mother's friends. They got acquainted and became very good friends. Time passed and soon they realized they were in love with each other._

_Syaoran dialed Amaya's personal number and waited for someone to answer. After three rings, Amaya finally answered the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Amaya, wanna catch a movie?"_

_"Oh, um…sorry Syaoran, I'm kinda busy, you know…homework"_

_"Oh, that's alright Amaya, I understand. I love you, bye"_

_"Bye, Syaoran. Gotta go!" Amaya said and immediately hanged up._

_Syaoran shrugged and hanged up as well. About 10 minutes later, the phone rang. It was Eriol._

_"Hey Syaoran, we're going to Matsuki's house party, wanna come?"_

_"Sure, since I don't have anything better to do"_

_Syaoran met up with Eriol and a bunch of other friends in front of Matsuki's house and entered together in a line. Syaoran looked around and observed his surroundings. On one side was a bunch of Matsuki's brother's college friends, drinking beer. People were making out everywhere. Some were against the wall, on the table, on the couch, everywhere! Syaoran was about to go to the kitchen to get something to drink when he suddenly spotted a familiar pink-haired woman making out with some guy on the couch. He could hear the woman mutter "I love you" numerous times to the guy she was making out with. Syaoran squinted his eyes to get a better look. His eyes widened when he saw who the woman was._

_"Amaya!?"_

_The woman, who happened to be Amaya herself, looked up and saw Syaoran's face; his face plastered with disgust._

_"Syaoran!?"_

_Syaoran shook his head, "I can't believe you…"_

_Syaoran turned around and started heading for the front door._

_"Syaoran, wait!" Amaya said, pushing the guy off her. Amaya ran towards the door and started chasing Syaoran across the lot._

_"Let me explain, Syaoran!" Amaya said, grabbing onto his arm_

_Syaoran retrieved his arm back and faced her with anger in his eyes._

_"Explaining is already useless, Amaya! I ask you out on a date, you tell me you're busy with homework and now I come here to this party and see you making out with some fucking guy! Jeez, he could be in college by now! I know you're not drunk, Amaya! So don't lie to me that you were drunk and you didn't realize what you're doing! I'm sorry, but I'm not stupid. It's over, Amaya. It's over"_

_Syaoran turned around and went back home, leaving Amaya alone; drowning in her own tears._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

****

****"Well, you should've thought about that sooner," Syaoran said in a cold tone

Amaya's sniffling could be heard. Her salty tears were already staining her dress. Syaoran sighed, stood up and crouched in front of Amaya. Amaya looked up with her blotchy hazel eyes.

"Here" Syaoran handed Amaya his handkerchief, "I'll think about it. For now, dry those tears and we'll talk in my office. Does tomorrow sound good to you?"

Amaya sniffled and nodded.

"Okay. Tomorrow then, be there after lunch, around 1. C'mon, let's go back" Syaoran said. Amaya stood up and followed Syaoran back to the dining room, walking beside him.

_'If only Sakura were here, she'd know what to do'_

"Sakura…" he sighed

"Hmm? What was that, Syaoran?"

"Nothing. Just…nothing. Forget it"

While Syaoran wasn't looking, Amaya smirked.

_'Sakura, huh?__ Do you love her more than a friend, Syaoran? Well, I can see she's getting in the way of my wedding. Don't worry, Syaoran, I'll get rid of her'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Amaya equals evil (the equal sign doesn't work on ). Next chapter will come out soon! Exams are finally over! Math was a complete hell! I swear, I thought I was going to die right on the spot! By the way, I'm listening to Syaoran's song, "That Girl I Can't Ignore" or "That Girl On My Mind", either of those two. But I think "That Girl I Can't Ignore" is more right? I dunno...hehe.

**the-unknown-freak: **(sweatdrops) Don't worry, this is still a SakuraSyaoran fic. Ehehehe…

**lilac-cherryblossoms-sakura: **Animax is fine. Their dubbing are all the same though. The voices, I mean. Exams are hell! Well, ours is done now. Yay!

**dream-eater-is-hungry: **I already reviewed Perfect NOT. Thanks sa review! Hehe. Amaya is evil…eviler than me…I think. Hehe. Dude, C is making us redesign (lack of a better word) the bulletin board for a damned major project on her subject!

**Copperline**** Kitty: **I can be really mean sometimes, you know. Hehe. Agh! No, don't fall off the waterfall! I'll update!!

**Sarah the original: **I get hyper when I drink Pepsi. Hehe.

**Illusion Dragon: **Yes, SS forever!! Thanks for review!

**the**** smiley face: **More death glares and threats, eh? I'll give you something though; Amaya and Kaoru have something up their sleeves. No, he isn't getting married to her, I assure you that. Thanks for the review! I'm amused by it. Hehe.

**Serenity's Blaim: **I already thought about Kaoru betraying Yelan. Thanks for the suggestion though! The one about Yelan meeting Sakura! Can I use it?

**JB: **Your question will be answered soon! Thanks for the review!

**odango3: **Yes, I realize that, that's why I let Yelan change it. Sorry for the error. Thanks though.

**kmmgirly:**I'm already thought about how he can get out of the wedding. And about Sakura's reaction? Hmm…maybe she'll go berserk…or maybe…hmm, you'll have to find out in the future chapters!

**sagistar: **You know, your expression made me laugh, "omg…that sux major balls" Hehe. Sorry. I'm just easily amused! Thanks for the review!

**charice: **Yes, it would be really wrong if they aren't together! Thanks for the review!

**Tamer Shadow: **I hope you'll forget about strangling me. Bwahaha! Hey! Frillion or Kuroshin started torturing you in the notebook! Don't go blaming me for what I didn't do! Ehh…C sucks ass. She's going to make us redesign the model for a damned major project for her subject! I hope so too. Math was hell! Haha. I think I'm gonna be a slave…oh well. Thanks for the review!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Yup, I saw your new story but I still haven't read it yet. Thanks for the review!

**And thanks also to the following!: **AnimeAngel41, aznchicki, Viky, P.M., chikichiki and Cherry Princess Sakura! Thanks!

All questions concerning about Syaoran's betrothal to Amaya, who cheated on him will be more or less answered in the future chapters!


	9. Chapter Eight: Telling Her Already

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I believe I should thank you for all the death glares, threats and everything you gave me in the previous chapter. Hehe! I received a lot of them, but that's fine. I understand why you're all giving me those threats. Anyway, Amaya has something up her sleeve and it isn't good! Thanks for the reviews/threats!

**Chapter Eight – Telling Her Already**

****

****

****

Syaoran sat inside his office, staring at his table aimlessly. He looked at the time and saw that it was already 10 past 1. A frown appeared on his face; Amaya was late! He looked outside the window behind him and saw that there was no traffic or any possible traffic that could occur during this time. A knock came upon the door and Maya, his assistant entered.

"Mr. Li, a Ms. Amaya Tsugishiro is here to see you"

"Let her in"

Maya stepped aside and let Amaya come inside Syaoran's office. Maya left and closed the door behind her. Amaya stood in front of Syaoran's table, wearing a white dress with pink floral designs. Syaoran studied her carefully.

_'That dress would look better on Sakura…'_

"You're late" he growled at her

"Sorry, I got caught up in choosing my dress. You know that I should look presentable, especially to you"

Syaoran discreetly cringed and motioned for her to sit down.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, slightly sounding gruff

Amaya shook her head, "No, thanks" she said and smiled at him

Syaoran tried keeping a straight face and not to cringe at the sight of her smiling face.

"Nice office…" Amaya said, looking around

Syaoran looked around; there wasn't really any interesting about it, just a few paintings of landscapes or whatever.

"Whatever. Anyway, about the wedding," Syaoran paused and sighed, "I really think this won't work out between us. I mean, I could barely trust you already"

"I changed, Syaoran. I changed for the better, I can assure you that. I know I've been a bad girl in the past and I really regret for what I did in that house party. I regret everything after that."

Syaoran sighed; he didn't know if Amaya was lying again or not. He should be careful this time before making the right decision.

"Think about your mother, Syaoran. I'm sure she wants to see her son happily married before she 'goes'."

Syaoran cringed. Happily married to Amaya? That would be like committing matrimonial suicide.

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine. I'll marry you" Syaoran said through gritted teeth

Amaya jumped up from her seat, "Oh my God! Thank you so much, Syaoran! You don't know how much this means a lot to me and my mother!" she was about to jump on his table and hug him when he stopped her by putting up a palm.

"IF! I'll only marry you if you can prove yourself that you changed, and I mean for the better! One mistake, I don't care how big, small or stupid it is, just one mistake from you and the wedding is OFF!"

A smile crept on Amaya's face as she vigorously nodded, "Thank you so much! You don't know how much you made my day!"

She went towards Syaoran and hugged him.

"I love you so much…" she whispered in his ear

Syaoran closed his eyes and frowned. He lifted his hands slowly and placed them around Amaya's waist but didn't say anything back. He murmured a few inaudible words.

_'I wonder how Sakura is going to take this…'_ Syaoran thought, _'Well, I hope she understands…I'm sure she will; she is my best friend…'_

* * *

The next day, Tomoyo left early for an early breakfast date with Eriol. Today was the last day Sakura and Tomoyo were going to be in Hong Kong. Tomorrow afternoon, they will be leaving for a 1:30 flight back to Japan. Sakura was watching TV but was barely concentrating on what she was watching. Her thoughts were on about how she will miss Syaoran so much when she leaves for Japan tomorrow.

_'I wonder if he'll miss me; I haven't seen much of him these days. Hmmm…maybe I'll visit him and take him out for lunch this afternoon. Yeah, I'll do that'_

Sakura got off the couch and headed for the bathroom. On her way, she stopped and looked at the time. The time read 10:57am. She still had an hour to prepare. Once she finished taking a lukewarm bath and picking out her outfit, it was already 11:40. She placed a pair of pink sunglasses on top of her head as she left a note for Tomoyo and finally leaving the room. Once she stepped outside the hotel, she placed her sunglasses in front of her eyes. Sakura hauled a cab and told the driver to take her to the Li Corporation building.

* * *

Syaoran was now sitting behind his desk and stirring his coffee with a silver teaspoon. In front of him was Amaya, telling him how she wanted their wedding to be like.

"I want a big traditional wedding in a church, of course! The middle aisle should be covered in red carpet with red and white rose petals! There also should be sweet-smelling flowers on white columns on the side! I also want pink ribbons attached to the seats and everything! Oh my God, I'm so excited!" Amaya squealed

Syaoran was still stirring until he took a sip from the white teacup.

"Were you listening, Syaoran?"

Syaoran placed his cup down and nodded when he really didn't. He did manage to catch a few sentences though.

Syaoran nodded, "Did you get all of that, Maya?"

Maya, who was standing there with a clipboard in her hands, nodded.

"Yes, sir" she replied

"Well, I better get going. Bye Syaoran!" Amaya said, standing up from her seat, "By the way, I need an engagement ring. Bye!"

And with that, Amaya left the room and closed the door. Syaoran sighed and slouched on his chair.

"Finally! I thought she would never leave!" he took another sip from his coffee, "That bitch." He muttered

Maya giggled. Syaoran looked at her and she immediately stopped.

"Sorry, sir" she apologized

"That's quite alright, Maya" he sighed again

* * *

Sakura finally arrived and rode the elevator to where Syaoran's office was located. When entered the door, she suddenly collided with Amaya.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura quickly apologized

Amaya was about to open her mouth and apologize as well when she stopped. Her mouth closed when she saw who she collided with and was about to apologize.

"Y-You should watch where you're going!" Amaya snapped, stuck her nose up in the air and walked away.

Sakura frowned and shook her head, "People these days. What was she doing here?" Sakura wondered but shrugged it off. She saw the door which led to Syaoran's office. Turning the doorknob, she pushed the door open and went inside.

"Surprise!"

Syaoran, who was sipping his coffee, almost choked when he saw Sakura jump out in surprise.

"S-Sakura! What are you doing here?"

Sakura closed the door and went towards Syaoran.

"Well, I thought I'd drop by to surprise you and take you out for lunch. So, what do you say?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura for a while and looked away, "Sure. You go ahead outside, I'll be out in a while, just have to settle a few things"

Sakura cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "Okay"

Sakura went outside, sat down on one of the chairs and waited for Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed as he heard the door close.

"May I ask a question, sir?" Maya asked

"Go ahead"

"Pardon me for asking but, do you love Ms. Kinomoto?"

Syaoran closed his eyes.

"Of course I do; she's my best friend" Syaoran muttered

"I think you know what I mean by the word 'love', sir" Maya said with a smile on her face.

Syaoran sighed, "I don't have time for this Maya. Anyway, I'm going now to have lunch with Sakura."

"Have a good lunch, sir"

* * *

"So, where do you want to eat?" Sakura asked Syaoran while they were in the elevator.

"Huh? Why do I have to pick?"

"Nothing really. I just want this day to be special"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why?"

Sakura looked down at the floor, "I'm leaving Hong Kong tomorrow, Syaoran. My business is done here."

Syaoran's eyes widened at this.

"Tell me you're joking…"

"But don't worry! I'll come to visit!" Sakura said, smiling at him, "I promise"

Sakura held out her pinky finger. Syaoran looked at it and then hooked his own pinky finger. The both of them smiled at each other. Once they were inside the car, Syaoran was looking out the window, looking at the buildings they were passing by to get to the Chinese restaurant. Sakura was beside him, looking out the window as well. Syaoran couldn't help but look at Sakura's way. Syaoran noticed that the outfit she was wearing suited her perfectly. She was wearing a pink off shoulder top, denim jeans, white sandals and of course, the necklace Syaoran gave her.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Syaoran held out the chair Sakura was going to sit on. Sakura thanked him as a waitress handed them menus. After a few minutes of chatting and catching up, the food arrived and the both of them started eating. The smile on Syaoran's face after laughing with Sakura suddenly faded. He poked his chopsticks at his food and ate reluctantly. Sakura noticed what Syaoran was doing.

"Is there something wrong, Syaoran?"

Syaoran shook his head, "It's nothing…"

Sakura looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure? I mean, is there anything I can do to help?"

Syaoran shook his head again, _'Unless you could create a miracle to get me out of this wedding. Great, how am I supposed to tell her!?'_

After a few moments of silence, Syaoran placed his chopsticks on top of his rice bowl and looked at Sakura. Sakura blinked as she ate some dimsum.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"There's something," Syaoran paused. Was he ready to tell her? Was he man enough to tell his best friend that he's getting married? _'Oh, what the hell, it's not like she's going to get angry at me, right? RIGHT?'_

"There's something I have to tell you…and I think you should know right now"

"What is it?"

Here it goes.

"I – I," he couldn't hold it back any longer; "I'm getting married!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And there my wonderful reviewers, is where this chapter ends! Bwahaha! Another cliffhanger! I already have a feeling you all hate me by now! Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger! Don't worry; next chapter will be out soon! Ja! 

**lilac-cherryblossoms-sakura: **I really don't hate the dubbing, just irritated by it at times. And I live in Manila. Thanks for the review!

**Serenity's Blaim: **Hehe. Thanks! I'm still figuring out how Yelan will meet Sakura…gah! Thanks for the review and the suggestion too!

**Charice: **It was more than 48 hours! Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Copperline**** Kitty: **Lol. Suicidal people…that's supposed to be me too. Lol. That's a relief that she got caught by her crush. Lol and you, I thank the tree branch for saving you, lol. Thanks for the review!

**JB: **Wow, you like Amaya? I thought I'd never see the day! Lol. Well, yes, Amaya likes Syaoran. Thanks for the review!

**Tamer Shadow: **I gave you a lot of spoilers! Yes, give me a gold trophy for my evilness! Hah! You never strangled me! Bwahaha! I rock! Lol See you at the fair!

**Sarah the Original: **Well, I don't know really. Maybe 70 percent? Ask my friends.

**Crystallization: **lol. Yeah, I'll check some of your stories. Thanks for the review!

**dream-eater-is-hungry: **Damn C! Yeah, go to hell! Lol GET WELL SOON!!! I'm not used to you not being hyper! (sad face) Ingatz!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **No problem! Thanks for the review!

**the-unknown-freak: **It is an SS fic! Don't worry! Good luck on your exams! I'm sure you'll get high grades! Thanks for the review!

**And also thanks to: **Illusion Dragon, kate, Viky, anonymous, chikichiki, evenstar-archer, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, Sagistar, and wandgirl! Thanks again!


	10. Chapter Nine: Lying From You

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Bwahaha! Sorry for leaving all of you with a cliffhanger like that in the previous chapter! But don't worry; you will now know Sakura's reaction on this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for not updating for a long time! School's been hectic for me! Thank you for your patience.

**Chapter Nine – Lying From You**

****

****

****

Sakura's chopsticks fell with a clatter on her plate while looking at Syaoran in a state of shock. Syaoran looked down at his lap and started mentally cursing himself.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit! I shouldn't have told her at this time! Especially when she's leaving tomorrow! I knew this was going to happen! Aargh! How stupid can I get!?'_

Syaoran looked up and saw a smiling Sakura.

"Congratulations, Syaoran!" she cheerfully said

"Er…thanks; I guess" Syaoran said, confused; he decided to shrug it off

Once they paid for their lunch, the chauffer took them back to the office. While they were in the car, Sakura was sitting silently but had a smile on her face. Syaoran looked at her and started a conversation.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm? Yes, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, looking at him

"Anou…are you sure it's okay for me to get married?" Syaoran asked

Sakura blinked then smiled, "Of course it is, Syaoran! I'm really happy for you! I bet whoever your bride is, is the happiest woman on earth, right now. She must be really lucky to have you as her fianc

"Are you really sure?"

"I'm positive, Syaoran! Why are you asking me?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I don't know. I thought you'd get…I don't know, angry?"

"Why should I? I shocked though. I was wondering why you didn't tell me that you already had a girlfriend. So, tell me, how did the two of you meet?"

"Umm…well"

Syaoran was wondering if he should tell her the whole truth.

_Just lie to her, damnnit! _A voice inside Syaoran's mind said

_No! Telling the truth is much safer!_

_Lie! She'll get hurt if she finds out the truth!_

_But it'll hurt her even more if she finds out you're lying! And she's your best friend!_

_Oh, for crying out loud! Lie just this once and tell her the truth when the right time comes!_

Syaoran shook his head and decided to tell half of the truth.

"I uh…I met her when I was 16…umm…my mother was having a small party at that time and she was the daughter of one of my mother's friends. And well, I guess we fell in love and…well, that's basically it. Ehehe…"

"Wow. So you two must've been very much in love"

_Snort._

"Um…why do you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're already 21! Being together for five years is really a long time. Why didn't you propose to her when you were still young? Like, 17 or something?"

"Um…I dunno…I was just waiting for the right moment…"

_Now, that was a BIG lie._

"How did you propose to her? If you don't mind me asking"

_Uh oh.___

"N-Not at all. Hehe. Well…"

Syaoran was avoiding her gaze and was thinking of a way to get out of the question. He suddenly realized the vehicle was stopping.

"Oh, look, we're back. Hehe."

Syaoran exited first and then went over to Sakura's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Arigatou…"

Syaoran smiled and nodded. While they were walking inside the building, Sakura couldn't help but wonder.

_'Is there something you're not telling me, Syaoran?'_

* * *

"So I'll be seeing you at the airport tomorrow?" Sakura asked

Syaoran nodded, "I still can't believe you're leaving tomorrow! I don't even have a farewell gift" he suddenly felt guilty

"You don't have to," Sakura said with a smile, "Being with you tomorrow before I leave is enough"

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the black leather couch opposite Syaoran's desk. While they were talking, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Maya came inside.

"I apologize for interrupting, sir, but your mother is here to see you"

A tall woman with long black hair, wearing traditional Chinese clothes entered the room. Her lips were crimson and her sharp eyes gave a cold and at the same time, gentle look. Syaoran immediately stood up; Sakura stood up as well.

"Good afternoon, mother" Syaoran said, bowing down

Yelan bowed down as well. Her eyes moved from Syaoran and landed on Sakura.

"G-Good afternoon" Sakura said, immediately bowing

"Er…mother, this is Sakura Kinomoto. I assume you've heard about her. And she's er…my childhood best friend…"

Yelan nodded and went towards Sakura. Sakura blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am" she said

"So this is the Sakura my Xiao Lang used to play with before?" she turned to Syaoran who nodded, "I believe you're a model?"

Sakura nodded, "That's right, ma'am"

Yelan smiled at her. _'What a sweet lady. I haven't met anyone like her. Am I making the right choice of having my son marry Amaya? We'll just wait and see'_

"What brings you here, mother?" Syaoran asked

"Amaya just informed me that you agreed on marrying her"

_Ack!_

"W-What are you talking about, mother? I didn't agree. I **proposed** to her, remember?" Syaoran said, hoping his mother could read his thoughts right now, but that would be equally a bad thing.

The soft look on Yelan's face disappeared as she looked at Syaoran sternly. Syaoran was looking down at the floor, avoiding her gaze. A smile suddenly formed on Yelan's lips.

"Of course, how could I forget? Have you invited Sakura already?"

Syaoran looked up, "Um…no…not yet. There's no guest list yet."

"Well, let her be the first on your list, then. I'm sure she won't mind"

Yelan looked at Sakura who nodded shyly.

"It's settled then" Yelan said, smiling at Sakura.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude but I must be going now. Gomen nasai" Sakura apologized

"That's alright. It was a pleasure of meeting you. Good day, Kinomoto-san"

"Good day to you too, and thank you for the invitation. Bye, Syaoran"

"Yeah, bye"

After Sakura left, Syaoran already had a feeling, no, he already KNEW what was about to happen.

"Xiao Lang…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you lie to Kinomoto-san? You're childhood best friend?"

"N-Not exactly…"

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth"

_More like, half the truth._

"Are you sure? Are you sure that it wasn't just half of it?"

_This is what I get from having a psychic for a mother._

Syaoran sighed, "I told her half of it"

"So, you lied to her?"

Syaoran shook his head, "I told her everything. Except I left out where Amaya—" he said through gritted teeth, "—cheated on me and that we were betrothed to one another. I told her that I proposed to her"

Yelan sighed and shook her head, "When will you ever learn? How could you lie to her, Xiao Lang?"

"If I told her the truth, she might suddenly get angry at me or something"

"Why will she? She's your best friend, I'm sure she'll understand if you told her. But telling a lie? What if she finds out? She'll be hurt once she knows the truth! Xiao Lang, you're already an adult; you're no longer a teenager or a child, you should know better and do the right thing"

"I know, mother, I know. But…" he paused, "Agh! I don't know!" he threw his hands in the air in frustration.

Yelan shook her head again, "Tell her the truth, Xiao Lang. Tell her before she leaves tomorrow"

Syaoran looked at his mother. How did she know?

_Oh yeah, she's psychic. _

As soon as Yelan left, Syaoran sat down at his chair and began thinking.

_Should I really tell Sakura the truth? What will her reaction be? Agh…_

Yelan's cold glare and stern look suddenly entered Syaoran's mind. Syaoran cringed and shook his head.

_I guess I really should before mother kills me. I hope Sakura understands…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I'm really sorry for the boring chapter! To be honest, I kinda got stuck somewhere in the middle. Hehe, that's why it came out like crap. Sorry! I'll try my best and make it up in the next chapter!

**JB: **You'll see!

**EKoolcat369: **Err…no comment. Hehe. But thanks for the review!

**dream-eater-is-hungry: **Noo! Not Chad or Shane! Haha!

**Tamer Shadow: **I could just imagine the look on your face when you find out that this fic will have no ending and it'll be your entire fault because you strangled me!

**kawaii-leena: **Another Pinay! Thanks for the review! Ngatz din!

**Cooperline**** Kitty: **I hate trees. I basically hate nature.

**And thanks to the following as well: **Illusion Dragon, Angel, Sarah the Original, crystallization, Viky, babyangigurl, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, dragonspirit888, Tinaptran, Sakuralover, bunny-usako, Mimi-102, wandgirl, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, kmmgirly and Sagistar!


	11. Chapter Ten: I'm Sorry

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: **To answer some your questions: **Yes! This is still an SS fic! **But you have to wait for more SS moments! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them and it keeps me going to update!

**Disclaimer: **The song "Ocean Deep" doesn't belong to me. It belongs to its respective owner/s.

* * *

**Chapter Ten – I'm Sorry**

****

****

****

_Love, can't you see I'm alone_

_Can't you give this fool a chance?_

_A little love is all I ask - a little kindness_

_In the night_

_Please don't leave me behind_

_No - don't tell me love is blind_

_A little love is all I ask and that is all_

****

Sakura arrived back at the hotel. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, Tomoyo was still no where in sight. Sakura sighed and went towards her luggage and began packing for tomorrow's flight. After doing so, which took a while, she sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Although she was watching some old reruns, she wasn't listening; she was just staring aimlessly at the television.

_Oh love, I've been searching so long_

_I've been searching high and low_

_A little love is all I ask - a little sadness_

_When you go_

_Maybe you need a friend_

_Only please don't let's pretend_

_A little love is all I ask and that is all_

It was already a quarter to 6pm and she was "enjoying" herself by eating chocolate ice cream. It had been a long time since she ate some. Sakura ate a spoonful when suddenly, a tear rolled down her face. In surprise, Sakura placed the glass down and wiped the tear away, but the more she blinked, more tears slid down her smooth, acne-free face.

_I wanna spread my wings - but I just can't fly_

_As a string of pearls, the pretty girls go sailing by_

_Ocean deep - I'm so afraid to show my feelings_

_I have sailed a million ceilings _

_Solitary room_

_Ocean deep - will I ever find a lover_

_Maybe he has found another_

_And as I cry myself to sleep_

_I know this love of mine I'll keep - ocean deep_

_'Why am I crying? It's not like me to cry for no reason.'_

Sakura closed her eyes for a while when Syaoran's face suddenly appeared in her mind. Sakura opened her eyes and her face was turning red.

_'Is it because of Syaoran? Is he the reason why I'm crying?'_

Sakura shook her head.

_'No, Sakura! You're not crying because of him! You're not crying because he's getting married! You should be happy for him! You're not crying because you love him…you're not crying because…'_

"I…I love him…" Sakura whispered to herself, "I love Syaoran…"

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up with red blotchy eyes from all the crying she did last night. She looked at her side and saw Tomoyo still fast asleep. Sakura was surprised that she woke up ahead of Tomoyo. Sakura looked at the time and saw that it was already 8:15am. She noticed Tomoyo's luggage already packed and locked. Suddenly, she heard Tomoyo moan and stretch out her arms. Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open and saw Sakura already awake at her side.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo

Tomoyo noticed Sakura's red eyes.

"Have you been crying, Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at her lap and slowly shook her head.

"Are you sure? Tell me, what's wrong?"

Sakura didn't answer. After a while, tears suddenly streaming down her face. Tomoyo hurriedly went over to Sakura's side and hugged her.

"He…He's getting married, Tomoyo" Sakura said, her voice shaky

"Who?" Tomoyo asked, hoping what she was thinking would be wrong.

"S-Syaoran…Syaoran's getting married! I don't know why I'm crying; in fact, I should be happy for him and have a smile on my face instead of sitting here and crying my eyes out. I really don't know why I'm crying, Tomoyo"

"Ssh…it's alright, Sakura. I'm here with you"

More tears fell from her green eyes.

"I love him, Tomoyo. And I don't mean the best friend-friendship love. I really love him…"

* * *

Syaoran sat in his office in deep thought. A cup of coffee sat beside him, still hot and full but he wasn't in the mood to drink any. A few more papers in front of him were still left unsigned.

_'Sakura will be flying back to __Japan__ and I'm going to see her take off, but before that, I'll tell her the truth'_

The door suddenly opened and Eriol came walking in. Syaoran looked at him strangely.

"Maya didn't tell me anything that you were coming in"

"I think she's at the bathroom so I invited myself in" Eriol said, smiling at him

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Whatever"

"So, I heard you were getting married"

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

Eriol, who had a folded magazine, threw it on Syaoran's table, in front of him. Syaoran's eyes widened and grabbed the magazine. In front of him was an old picture of him and Amaya on the cover when they were 16 and in big black bold letters was the phrase:

**HE'S TAKEN, LADIES!**

**Hong Kong****'s No. 1 Bachelor And Top Businessman Is Getting Married!**

"What the FUCK!?" he cursed and turned to the page where the article was.

_Syaoran__ Li, businessman and __Hong Kong__'s eligible and most wanted bachelor is getting married! It's all over, ladies! You all might be wondering right now, who is the lovely lady_—Syaoran snorted—_to whom Li is getting married? The woman on the cover, Amaya Tsugishiro is his bride-to-be and childhood lover!_

"Who the fuck wrote this **trash**!?"

_"I'm really happy with my engagement to Syaoran. He's the best thing that ever happened in my life. I love him" says the bride-to-be._

_Hong Kong__ is probably wondering why there weren't any news or rumors concerning their relationship. _

_"We wanted it to keep it private and I'm sure Syaoran doesn't want to be bombarded with paparazzi, taking pictures of him everywhere."_

Eriol grabbed the magazine away from Syaoran first. On the top rightmost of the page, was Amaya, holding out her hand to reveal a pink diamond ring.

"Hey, look. She's wearing a God-knows-how-much-carat that pink diamond ring has"

"Where the fuck did she get that!? I didn't give her any ring!" Syaoran bellowed, grabbing the magazine back

Eriol shook his head, "Tsk, tsk. Such language, Syaoran"

"Shut up, Eriol" Syaoran muttered. Syaoran's attention and eyes landed on the clock before him. His eyes grew wide.

"Shit! It's almost 1pm!" Syaoran said, standing up

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked

"To the airport! I have to go, see you!"

"Wait, what? Syaoran! Wait for me!" Eriol said, catching up behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, still worried

Sakura nodded with a smile on her face, "I'm sure, Tomoyo"

"I'm really worried about you, Sakura, especially if it's concerning Li-kun"

"Leave him out of this, Tomoyo" Sakura said, suddenly feeling sad again

Tomoyo clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God Sakura, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned his name"

"It's okay, Tomoyo" Sakura said, forcing a smile. Sakura looked at the wall clock opposite her and it was almost 1pm and Syaoran still wasn't at the airport.

"Sakura!"

Both Sakura and Tomoyo turned around and saw Syaoran running towards them. Behind him was Eriol. Tomoyo's face lit up. When Sakura saw Syaoran, she forced on a happy face and a smile. Syaoran walked towards Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol stayed out of the way and had their own private conversation.

"Sakura…I'm sorry I'm late"

"You're just on time, Syaoran" she said, "Thanks for coming"

"Here, I bought you something. I bought it on my way here"

Syaoran took out a rectangular pink box that had a white ribbon tied to it. He handed it to Sakura.

"Open it" he said, smiling at her

Sakura untied the ribbon and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. In front of her emerald green eyes was a pair of black chopsticks with two pairs of cherry blossom dangling on a small silver chain at the end of each chopstick. Sakura was lost of words.

"Oh my God…Syaoran, this must have cost a fortune!"

"Yeah, but I needed to give you something. Besides, when it comes to you, I don't care how expensive it is. You're very special to me, Sakura. You deserve the best"

Sakura looked down at her feet and blushed crimson. Tears suddenly streamed down her face. Syaoran noticed this and lifted her chin up.

"Why the tears?"

Sakura smiled at him and wiped the tears away, "It's nothing. Thank you, Syaoran"

"You're welcome" Syaoran smiled, "Friends forever, right?"

"Yeah" Sakura responded

Syaoran suddenly pulled her towards him and hugged her tight.

_'It's no use, Sakura. No matter what you think, no matter how much you love him, he only sees you as a friend. That's all you are to him; a friend.'_

_'I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry. I can't tell you the truth right now. I don't I can ever tell you the truth. With just one look at your cheerful face, it will just pain you and I can never forgive myself if I see you hurt. I'm sorry. I love you, Sakura.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And that's the end of the story, folks!

Just kidding, everyone! I'm not that mean and leave all of you without a happily-ever-after-Sakura-Syaoran ending! Don't forget to review!

**Tinaptran: **It IS a SS fic! And it forever will be!

**Copperline**** Kitty: **I hate Amaya, but I don't hate Yelan. Hehe.

**Ice Dragon52: **Yes, it is still an SS fic! Don't worry, you didn't offend me.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Maybe Sakura does understand outside, but inside…ANYWAY! Just tell me when you need the pictures so I can print/e-mail them to you.

**Illusion Dragon: **Yeah, I also can't bare it if this ends with SS not together! Thanks for the review!

**Metal Angel Clover: **Thank you! Write one, then! I'm sure you'll do great! Thanks for the review!

**Sakuralover: **It's alright! Thanks for the review!

**the-unknown-freak: **It's alright! I understand! Exams are hell, aren't they? You guessed right then! Thanks for the review!

**And thanks also to the following: **dream-eater-is-hungry, kawaii-leena, crystallization, Serenity's Blaim, Sarah the Original, EKoolcat369, Sieg1308 and choclitfudge! Thank you all!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Back Home

**Somewhere, Somehow**

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for your reviews! Agh, our "sembreak" or rather, long weekend has ended and it's back to school again! It's officially the second semester and I have to do good since my grades on the third quarter, depends on my final grade. Agh. I hate school. Anyway, read on!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Back Home**

****

****

****

"Flight 713 to Tomoeda, Japan now boarding at Gate 15. Flight 713 now boarding. Thank you" the loudspeaker announced

Syaoran and Sakura released each other from their hug. Sakura looked at Syaoran who had a sad expression on his face.

"I'll be back. I'll go to your wedding, I promise, so don't be sad anymore." Sakura said, smiling, "You're getting married in a few more weeks, be happy"

Syaoran looked up at her.

"Promise me you'll be happy" she smiled again

Syaoran forced a smile and nodded, "I promise"

"Sakura! C'mon! We're going to be late!" Tomoyo called out

"I have to go" Sakura said, "Send me the invitation, okay? Here's my address" she handed him a piece of paper with her address and telephone number written down on it, "Bye, Syaoran. You too, Eriol" she nodded at Eriol who suddenly appeared beside Syaoran.

"Have a safe trip" Syaoran said

Sakura gave them one last smile before walking towards Tomoyo who was still waiting. After Sakura gave her boarding pass to the woman, she looked behind him and saw Syaoran with a sad look on his face. Sakura turned around and forced back the tears that wanted to stream down from the eyes of the green-eyed beauty.

_'I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll never be happy without you'_

Eriol noticed Syaoran's expression; he looked like he was about to crumble and turn into microscopic bits of Syaoran on the floor.

"You love her, don't you?"

Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, Eriol. I love her"

"But more than a friend, right?" Eriol grinned

Syaoran looked at Eriol and glared at him, "Yes, Eriol! How long did it take for it to register in your pea-sized brain!?"

"I should feel insulted by that remark, but I will let you off for a while. Anyway, if you love her, what's going to happen to Amaya?"

Syaoran sighed, "That's a bad thing, and I have to marry her now"

* * *

Syaoran went back to his office building with Eriol. He had to make a quick run to the building to avoid any paparazzi that might just appear out of no where.

Sure, he was able to avoid the lurking paparazzi but when he opened the door to his office, Amaya was sitting on the chair behind Syaoran's table.

"Syaoran! I'm so glad you're back! We have so much to discuss!"

Syaoran frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really," Amaya shrugged, "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" she giggled

Eriol clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing so loud. Syaoran ignored her and went inside.

"Oh, who's this?"

"Eriol Hiirigizawa" Eriol said, "Congratulations on your engagement"

"Why, thank you" Amaya smiled

"He's going to be my best man" Syaoran stated

Eriol looked at him with wide eyes. Syaoran glared at him.

"I'm flattered" Eriol chuckled, "Thank you, Syaoran"

"Anyway, we have to discuss the guest list. Sit down, Syaoran"

"Get off my chair" Syaoran muttered gruffly at her

Amaya noticed his tone, glared at him but immediately stood up and sat down on the lounge chair, beside her was Eriol.

"Anyway, here's the list of the bridesmaids and the groomsmen" Amaya took out a piece of paper with names written on it.

"And here's the guest list" Amaya took out another paper and had written down about over 20 names.

Syaoran looked at Amaya who was smiling at him. Syaoran grabbed a pen and wrote down something on the bottom part of the paper since there wasn't enough space at the top.

"What are you doing?" Amaya asked. Amaya took the paper and looked at it.

**_Sakura Kinomoto_**

**_Tomoyo Daidouji_**

**_Meiling Li_**

****

Amaya frowned at the new list of names.

"Daidouji is a fashion designer; I won't be surprised if you know her. She is also Eriol's…err…girlfriend. Am I right, Eriol?" Syaoran said

Amaya looked at Eriol.

"Um…" Eriol stuttered and received a 'just-say-yes' look from Syaoran, "Yes. She's my girlfriend. I hope it's alright that she's invited.

Amaya sighed, "Very well. Meiling Li? I presume she's someone related to you?"

Syaoran nodded, "She's my cousin. She's going to kill me if she's not invited."

"Why are you inviting that model, Sakura Kinomoto? You know her personally?"

Syaoran nodded, "She's my best friend. I would be very happy if she was there to witness this… (ugh) wedding"

"Fine, if it would make you happy" Amaya said

"By the way, where did you get the ring? I don't remember giving you any ring"

"Your mother gave it to me since she knew you're not going to give me any"

"Are you saying that my mother gave you her ring, which also happens to be her favorite?" Syaoran asked, standing up.

Amaya innocently nodded. Syaoran glared at her and sat back down.

_'I have to talk to mother about this'_

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Sakura said, as she stepped outside Tomoeda's airport.

"Oy, kaijuu!" came the familiar voice of Touya

"I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura angrily said, walking towards Touya who was waiting beside the car. Even if the two siblings where both adults now, they still acted like children.

"See you soon, Sakura" Tomoyo said, getting inside her limousine with several bodyguards.

Sakura waved goodbye at Tomoyo as Touya placed Sakura's luggage inside the trunk of the car. Sakura got inside the car and sat at the passenger's seat.

"How's Kaho and your kids?" Sakura asked

"They're fine. How about you, how's your trip at Hong Kong?"

"Fine. Lots of surprises"

"So, when is this magazine going to appear with your monster face?" Touya teased

Sakura glared daggers at Touya and instead of stepping on his foot; she pinched him on the arm.

"OW!" Touya yelped, placing his hand over where she pinched him, "Watch it! I'm driving!"

"It's your fault anyway!"

"It's not my fault you're such a monster" Touya snorted

"AAGH! TOUYA!"

The ride home was…eventful. Touya's arm was now filled with red marks from all the pinching Sakura did.

"We're home!" Touya called out as he opened the polished wooden door.

"Welcome back" Kaho said, smiling at him

"Daddy!"

A small boy around the age of four and a small two-year old girl, came rushing out of the kitchen and hugged Touya's legs. Touya bent down and kissed their forehead.

"Aunt Sakura!" they squealed and ran towards Sakura

"Welcome back, Sakura. How was your trip in Hong Kong?" Kaho asked

Sakura smiled at her, "Fine. It was pretty…eventful. Lots of surprises were in store for me"

"I hope they were good surprises" Kaho said

"Yeah, most of them"

"That's good to hear" Kaho said, before turning around and going back inside the kitchen. When Sakura saw Kaho's retreating back, she looked down at the floor with a sad expression. Touya, who just entered the house, holding Sakura's luggage saw Sakura. He placed her luggage down and went towards Sakura.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine"

"C'mon, let's go talk outside"

The two siblings went outside the veranda that led to the garden. They sat down on two chairs, opposite each other.

"So, tell me; what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" she mumbled, looking at her lap

"You're lying, Sakura. Something happened in Hong Kong, I'm sure of it! I can tell by the look on your face. Did it involve that Chinese gaki? What's his name again? Syaoran?"

Sakura could feel tears sliding her face. She nodded slowly. Touya frowned and clenched his fist.

"I should have known it has something to do with that gaki. What did he do to you?"

"N-Nothing"

Touya noticed Sakura's shaky voice and some wet spots on her lap. Touya stood up and crouched in front of Sakura. He handed her his handkerchief. Sakura took it and gently wiped her tears.

"What did he do to you?"

Sakura ignored his question, "He's getting married"

Touya looked at Sakura with a surprised expression.

"I know it's stupid and shallow of me to cry over such thing because I technically don't have feelings for him, but now I realize that all of these tears and crying are happening because I have feelings for him and that because…I love him." She sniffled.

"Ssh…it's okay…" Touya said, hugging her.

_'I'll get you for this. You're going to pay' _Touya angrily thought.

* * *

**Important Author's Notes:** I apologize for any delayed updates in the future. My grades are slipping and my dad said it's because I spend too much time on the computer than studying for school. I will still update and I hope that you will still review and won't stop reading. Type in CHOCOLATE (yes, I'm weird; random word) in your review if you have read and understood this.

**Dream-eater-is-hungry: **Not exactly. Haha. I update in 4 – 5 days. Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Copperline**** Kitty: **lol, stop fighting. Anyway, thanks! And thanks for the amusing review too!

**Sieg1308: **Yeah, I feel sorry for them too…but they will get together, I assure you.

**Kawaii-leena: **Haha, of course I would never end it that way! Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Sakuralover: **Well, this chapter wasn't exactly lots of S&S together…but it had uh…a few of them, except they're not together in one place. Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Nipagirl12193: **Yes, I'm going to write more and thanks! How do I start a story? Well, I dunno…I just get inspiration or something. I get a lot of inspiration and ideas. So…yeah. Hehe. Sorry if that really didn't help much. Join the "Anti-Amaya Club"! Hehe.

**Wandgirl: **Ah, don't cry! I wish canceling the wedding would be that easy.

**Evenstar****-archer: **Yeah, we live in a world of lies. Sad, really. Thanks for the review (and the threat, lol jk XD)!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **If you were planning on making my life in school a living hell, save your energy and time, because my life in school is already a living hell from all the effing assignments the effing teacher gives us! Agh! Thanks for the review and no problem on the manga and lime part of your story!

**And also thanks to: **bunny-usako, EKoolcat369, babyangigurl, Viky, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, kmmgirly and crystallization! Thank you all for your reviews!


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Camera Guy

**Somewhere, Somehow**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay in updating! School was a stress this week and had a lot of things to do! Damn teachers. Damn school. I will burn down the school one day. Grr…anyway, here's Chapter Twelve!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own People Are People and Figaro. They are both real places.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – The Camera Guy**

Sakura woke up when the alarm clock beside her rang. She turned it off and opened her eyes. The sun's rays were against her face and it made her look like she was almost glowing with radiance, but alas, her heart was still stained with pain and heartache. Sakura got up and walked towards the bathroom in her pink and yellow nightgown made out of lace. She took a shower and got dressed in a pink blouse and denim shorts.

As Sakura was descending down the stairs, she could already smell the delicious scent of the pancakes being cooked in the kitchen. She immediately ran down the stairs, entered the kitchen and saw Touya cooking.

"Pancakes!" Sakura squealed and sat down on the chair

Touya placed a blue plate with two pancakes smothered in syrup and butter. Sakura's eyes lit up and began eating. Touya looked at his sister's cheerful face. He smiled at bit. He knew after a tired or depressing day, pancakes would always make Sakura smile and be cheerful again.

"Sheesh, you eat like a monster too; gobbling up big bites" Touya teased

Sakura was about to jump off her seat and tackle Touya to the ground when Kaho suddenly came inside with the kids. Each of them greeted good morning to each other. During their family breakfast, the phone rang. Touya got up from his seat and answered it.

"Sakura, it's for you"

Sakura got up from her seat and took the phone from Touya.

"Hello?"

"Ohayo Sakura, it's Tomoyo"

"Ohayo, Tomoyo" Sakura said, cheerfully

"You're sounding cheerful today" Tomoyo said, smiling from the other end

"Touya made pancakes" Sakura said

"I knew it," Tomoyo giggled, "Anyway; this won't take too long, do you want to go shopping with me later this afternoon?"

"Sure!"

"Great! I'll pick you up around 2, okay?"

"Okay. Ja, Tomoyo" Sakura said, before hanging up.

Just as what Tomoyo had promised, she arrived in front of the Kinomoto's house driving in a black SUV. Sakura quickly got out of the house, happily entered the car and sitting beside Tomoyo in the passenger's seat. They drove to the mall while listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's songs. Once they arrived at the mall, they immediately ran to the nearest and their most favorite store, People Are People.

They ran from one store to another, bringing with them several shopping bags from different stores. Soon, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when Tomoyo got tired and decided to have coffee at Figaro. While walking towards the escalators, Tomoyo started conversation.

"How are you feeling?"

Sakura stretched out her arms and walked backwards in front of Tomoyo.

"I'm feeling great! Thanks to Touya's pancakes and to you!" Sakura said, smiling at her.

Tomoyo chuckled, "That's great!"

"Ah, I can't wait to eat their Zebra Brownie(1)! Yum!"

Tomoyo smiled when she suddenly saw that Sakura was about to bump into someone who was taking a candid picture of a small boy eating chocolate ice cream.

"Sakura, watch out!"

Before Sakura could stop, she tripped over a foot and began falling backwards. Click. She almost landed on the floor on her butt when someone caught her. Sakura looked up and saw a man with dark aqua hair and pale purple eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as the man brought her back to her feet. She looked down and saw the instant photo, it was still the same scenery of the boy, but it was all blurred. She bent down, picked it up and gave it to the man, "Sorry about your picture"

The man took the photo from her, "It's alright. I caught something better anyway" he said, smiling at her

Sakura looked down at the floor and blushed.

"I'm Aki, by the way. Aki Kimura"

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"Ah, the model? Wow, you look more beautiful in person" Aki smiled again

Sakura blushed even more and heard Tomoyo giggle in the background.

"Oh, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, by the way" Sakura said, motioning for Tomoyo to come forward.

"Pleased to meet you" Tomoyo said

"Likewise" Aki said, nodding his head

"Why don't you join us in Figaro?" Tomoyo suggested

Aki shook his head, "No thanks"

"But we insist!"

Aki laughed and finally gave in, "Alright. Let's go"

Sakura and Tomoyo cheered for joy and continued their way to Figaro.

* * *

When they arrived at Figaro, they sat down outside while they stirred their cup of coffee with silver teaspoons.

"So, Kimura-san"

"Call me Aki" he said

"Okay then, so Aki, tell us something about yourself" Tomoyo said

"Well…there's nothing really much to say. I'm not an interesting person"

"Aw c'mon! Please" Sakura said, pouting

Aki laughed, "Okay, okay. Um…I'm 21 and I love photography and-" before Aki could continue, Tomoyo cut him off

"Blah, blah, blah! Tell us something we don't know, besides your age! Like, do you have a girlfriend or something?" Tomoyo asked

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said, playfully slapping her friend on the arm.

"What? It was just a simple question!"

Sakura turned to Aki, "I'm sorry for my best friend here, she's mentally retarded and straightforward"

"HEY! I resent that! Anyway, answer the question"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend"

"Got any ex-girlfriends?"

"One, back in high school. Didn't work out"

"How come?" Sakura asked

Aki shrugged, "The usual. She was cheating on me. I haven't dated ever since."

They nodded when Tomoyo suddenly clasped her hands together.

"Don't worry! Sakura here will date you! She never dated any guy…ever!"

Sakura looked at her best friend in disbelief and in shock.

"T-T-Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo smiled at her blushing friend, "Just kidding. Be right back, I'll just go to the bathroom."

When Tomoyo stood up, she gave a quick wink to Aki. Aki blinked a few seconds and then blushed. Thankfully, Sakura didn't notice the wink. Sakura looked up at Aki.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's really like this" she apologized

Aki smiled at her, "It's alright"

"Let me treat you to a chocolate cake as an apology" Sakura offered. Aki opened his mouth to protest but Sakura continued, "I'm not taking no for an answer"

Aki closed his mouth, "If you insist"

Sakura smiled and went to the counter to get the order. When she came back, she was smiling.

"They're going to bring your cake here" Sakura sat down and began to wonder, "I wonder where Tomoyo is? She's taking a long time in the bathroom"

After a while, a waiter came towards their table and placed the plate with the chocolate cake in the middle and handed out two forks.

"Enjoy your meal" the waiter said, before leaving

"Thanks" both said in unison. Sakura pushed the plate towards Aki.

"Dig in" she smiled

Aki looked at the cake in front of him and pushed the plate to the middle of the table.

"I can't finish this by myself now, can I? Share it with me"

"No, no. It's alright. I'll just have my Zebra Brownie"

"But I insist. I can't finish this whole cake by myself, so have some. I won't be taking no for an answer" Aki smirked at her

"Oh, fine. It is kind of tempting" Sakura said, lifting her fork and began eating.

After Aki ate some bits of cake, he looked around and Tomoyo was still no where in sight.

_'Good, she's not yet here'_ Aki thought

Aki turned to Sakura, "Hey, um…I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

Sakura, who was about to feed herself, stopped midway; she looked at Aki with a surprised expression.

"Um…"

"It's alright if you don't want to, I mean…I understand since you're a celebrity and all"

"No, no. It's okay. I would love to go out with you"

"Really?"

Sakura nodded.

"Wow. Thanks. So, how about tomorrow? We could have lunch together"

"Sure. Pick me up at my house. Here's my address" Sakura scribbled quickly on a piece of paper and handed it to Aki. Suddenly, Tomoyo arrived.

"I'm back!"

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked

"Sorry, but when I was on my way back here, I spotted the cutest dress that would look great on you!" Tomoyo squealed, her amethyst eyes twinkling.

Sakura sweat dropped and gave a small laugh.

Towards the end of the day, they went shopping bought some more clothes. It was like they almost ran through the whole mall. They exited the mall when Tomoyo spoke up.

"You two stay here, I'll go get the car" she offered

"Are you sure don't want us to come with you?" Aki asked

"I'm sure I can manage" Tomoyo smiled and began venturing out to find her car. When Tomoyo was out of earshot, Aki turned to Sakura.

"Thank you for accepting my date, Sakura. I'm sorry if it all seemed too sudden"

"Oh, that's fine" Sakura smiled

"I really want to get to know you more. You're a pretty and interesting woman"

Sakura blushed at the comment, "Thank you"

A minute still hasn't gone by when Tomoyo suddenly appeared driving the car.

"Well, that was fast" Sakura commented

"It wasn't that hard to look for it"

Aki opened the door for Sakura like a gentleman would. Sakura stepped inside the car and thanked Aki before driving away.

_'Maybe going out with Aki isn't such a bad idea. Maybe I would be able to like him. He could be the best remedy; the best remedy to forget Syaoran.'_

Sakura closed her eyes when a single tear slid down her cheek. Tomoyo took a quick glance at her best friend and was now worried. Maybe hinting Aki to ask Sakura out on a date was a bad idea.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I have the feeling all of you are going to start bombarding me with death glares and threats again. Hehe. 

1 - Isn't made out of zebras, okay? Just a chocolate brownie that is designed like a zebra. Hehe.

**Copperline**** Kitty: **You have two boyfriends? o.O I enjoy reading your reviews, you know. Hehe.

**Tinaptran: **To be honest with you and to everyone else, I still don't know what will Touya do to Syaoran. Hehe.

**The-unknown-freak: **Yep, I'm evil. That's where I got my pen name. Great, I'm craving for some chocolate, specifically a Crunch bar.

**EKoolcat369: **I'll be sure I'll e-mail you when I update. Thank you for the reminder and for the review.

**Crystallization: **I was also high on sugar today. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Little-kokeshi-doll: **Thanks for the tip and for the review too!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Yes, so deal with it! I don't know honestly. UPDATE!! And the manga too!

**Kmmgirly: **Hmm…I'm not sure if someone will object. I already have a plan how to stop this wedding! Bwahaha!

**Kawaii-leena: **Amaya shall burn in hell! Bwahaha! Lol

**Brunette Dancer: **There's no "Anti-Amaya Club" but the reviewers who hate Amaya with a passion can make up one! Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to the following as well! **Sieg1308, nipagirl12193, Sakuralover, Viky, Cherrysinger, DreamerGurl, arukaS, rb8, Sagistar and renyun! Thanks!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Jealousy Strikes

**Somewhere, Somehow**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! And please take note that I changed my pen name from **EviL PunK NoT** to **EviL PunK**. Thanks! Any by the way, this will be **LAST TIME** I will say/announce this to everyone who are asking if this is still an SS fic.

**YES! THIS IS AND WILL FOREVER BE AN SS FIC!**

**If anyone asks me again if this is still an SS fic after this chapter, I will…gah! I don't know yet! Just keep in mind and let it register in your heads that this is an SS fic!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Jealousy Strikes**

The next day, at around 9am, Sakura came down the stairs looking all dressed up. Touya was inside the kitchen, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Touya spotted his little sister opening the refrigerator and taking out the carton of orange juice.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Where's Kaho?" she asked

"She's at the park with the kids. Now, answer the question: are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah" she answered while looking for a glass and soon found one.

"Where?"

"Out to lunch" Sakura answered, pouring orange juice into her glass.

"With?"

"Someone…" Sakura mumbled, while taking a sip, "Why are you asking all of these questions anyway?"

Touya ignored her, "Who are you going out with?" he asked again, lowering the newspaper and looked at Sakura straight in the eye.

"Aki Kimura"

Touya frowned, "And who is this Aki Kimura?"

"He's someone I met at the mall yesterday, while with Tomoyo. He was with us at Figaro and we got acquainted and he asked me out for lunch"

"I'm going to have to talk to this guy" Touya said

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine"

The doorbell rang and echoed inside the Kinomoto residence. Touya, who was watching TV, got up from the couch and opened the door. In front of him was a man, in his early twenties, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Konnichiwa, I'm here to pick up Sakura"

Touya narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

"Um…I'm Aki Kimura" he said uneasily

Touya narrowed his eyes even more, "She's not yet ready"

Touya was about to slam the door when Sakura came running down the stairs wearing a pale yellow blouse, denim jeans and beige sandals.

"Aki!"

Aki's face lit up when Sakura came pushing Touya out of the door's way.

"Oof! Watch it!" Touya growled. Sakura ignored him.

"These are for you" Aki said, handing Sakura the flowers.

Sakura smiled and thanked Aki. She opened the door wider for Aki to step inside. While Sakura was looking for a vase to put the flowers in, Touya told Aki to sit down.

Touya was still narrowing his eyes at Aki, "What made you ask my sister out on a date?" he began interrogating.

Aki blinked and cleared his throat, "Well, she's a wonderful lady and I would like to get to know her more"

"How old are you?"

"21, sir"

"Where do you live?"

"Err…a few blocks away…"

"Ever had any girlfriend?"

"Well, yes but…" Touya cut him off

"Did it work out?"

"N-No…"

"Why?" Touya asked, nearly yelling and standing up from his seat

"Err…because…" Touya cut him off again

"Did you cheat on her?" he glared at Aki and was already tempted to grab his shirt and slam him to the wall, "I don't want any cheaters or players taking **MY** sister out on a date"

"Err, I never cheated in my life. My ex was the one who cheated…" Aki answered, his voice trembled

Before Touya could open his mouth and ask more questions, Sakura came back.

"Let's go, Aki" Sakura said, smiling

Sakura went out of the door. Aki stood up and was about to walk away when Touya stopped him by grabbing his arm tightly.

"If you hurt one strand of hair on Sakura's head or any part of her body, external and internal, you're going to face me" Touya threatened

Aki gulped but kept his courage, "I won't, sir. I assure you that"

Touya glared at him one last time before letting go of his arm, "Go. Enjoy your date, and bring her back before 6pm"

"I-I will, sir"

Aki stepped outside the house and saw Sakura waiting by the car.

_'Damn, her brother's so overprotected. If I want to live, I better respect his wishes'_

"So, what did my brother talk to you about? He interrogated you, didn't he?"

Aki nodded.

"Harshly?"

"Eh…a bit"

"Gomenasai!" Sakura apologized, "He's really protective of me"

"Daijoubu" Aki smiled, "Let's get going then?"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Aki drove to a nearby restaurant and took Sakura to lunch there. They had a table near the window. When they were done, Sakura was looking out the window. While she was doing so, Aki hurriedly took out his camera and took a picture of Sakura.

"Beautiful" he commented

Sakura looked at Aki, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing" Aki said, shaking his head and was smiling

Sakura raised an eyebrow when she saw he was holding a camera in his hand, "Nothing, huh? Then what's with the camera?"

"Just took a quick snap of you"

"O-kay…" Sakura said

When Aki paid for the bill, he suggested that they go to the ice cream parlor and share and banana split. Sakura cheerfully agreed. While they were walking, Sakura felt she was being followed and watched. She stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Aki asked

"I feel like someone's following me and watching me"

"Well, you are a celebrity and ever person here right now is looking at you"

"No, not that kind. I don't know. I just feel like we're or I'm being followed" Sakura sighed, "Oh, well, must've been my imagination. Let's go"

Sakura took Aki's arm and walked towards the ice cream parlor. Little did they know that they were being followed by some paparazzi with cameras inside their cars or vans and were taking pictures of the couple.

At the end of the day, before 6pm, Aki drove Sakura back home. They saw Touya outside the front door, waiting for them with arms crossed.

"Well, here we are" Aki said

"Thanks for the fun day, Aki" Sakura said, thanking him.

"No problem. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure. Here's my phone number" she handed him a piece of paper with her number written down.

"Thanks. I had a great time today Sakura, especially because I spent it with it with you" Aki said, smiling. There was a moment of silence when Aki started leaning towards Sakura, his head cocked to the side a bit. Aki's lips suddenly touched Sakura's soft and tender lips, giving her a small peck. When Aki pulled away, he smiled at Sakura and she gave him a crooked smile.

"Thanks again" Sakura said, before leaving the car. Sakura touched her lips and frowned. When she was walking towards the front door, she could see the angry expression on Touya's face.

"Did he kiss you!?" Touya demanded

"Go away" she muttered gruffly, pushing Touya out of her way, "I'm not in the mood to argue, let alone talk to you"

"Sakura!" Touya called out as he saw Sakura already at the top of the stairway "Answer me!"

Sakura clenched her fist, turned around, her eyes burning with rage.

"What part of 'go away' you didn't understand!? I said; I'm not in the mood to talk or argue right now! So, leave me alone!" Sakura yelled, slamming the door. Touya mumbled a few things and sighed.

Sakura fell down on her bed, kicking her shoes off. She blinked a few times when she suddenly felt tears starting to stream down her face.

_'Why the hell did that kiss feel so good? Yet, it feels so…wrong? Why do I feel like I'm betraying Syaoran?'_

Sakura suddenly shook head, and slammed a fist on the pillow.

_'Damnnit, Sakura! Stop thinking about him! He doesn't want you, let alone like you. So, forget about him.'_

Sakura sighed.

"Forget about him…"

* * *

The next day, Syaoran got up as usual and prepared himself for work. He quickly ate the sandwich that was made for him and hurriedly gulped down the orange juice. Syaoran took his briefcase and headed towards the door.

"Newspaper, sir?" Wei asked, handing him today's newspaper

"No, thanks, Wei. I'll read it later" Syaoran said, and stepped inside the car.

Syaoran arrived at his office and minutes later before entering, the door swung open and Amaya came inside with Eriol following behind her.

"Oh, Syaoran! We have great news for you! Have you seen today's newspaper?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it great news, Amaya." Eriol stated

"Whatever" Amaya rolled her eyes, "Anyway, hand him the newspaper!"

Amaya grabbed the newspaper from Eriol and shoved it against Syaoran's face.

"Turn to the entertainment page" Amaya cheerfully said

Eriol sighed and shook his head. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at him and turned to the entertainment page.

"The article, down there" Amaya said

Syaoran looked down and his eyes suddenly widened. His amber eyes were now burning with rage and jealousy as he stared at what he was looking at.

**Model Sakura Kinomoto's Mystery Guy**

_Yesterday afternoon in sunny __Japan__, model Sakura Kinomoto was spotted with a man in his early twenties, walking towards an ice cream parlor. They were also seen eating out in a nearby restaurant. Has Kinomoto found romance?_

Beside and below the article were pictures of them walking together and eating a banana split together. Syaoran gripped the newspaper when he saw a picture wherein Aki was feeding Sakura their dessert. Eriol could already see Syaoran's angry expression. He sighed again.

"Isn't it wonderful? Now she has an escort to accompany her to the wedding!" Amaya said, smiling

Syaoran slammed the newspaper down on his table and stood up, his eyes now stained with anger.

"Syaoran, what's wr—"

"Get out! NOW!" he bellowed

"Syaoran, what has gotten into you?"

"I said, get out, Amaya!"

"Let's go, Amaya" Eriol said, taking Amaya by her shoulders and leading her towards the door.

"And take your stupid newspaper with you!" he yelled, throwing the newspaper at them. Eriol bent it down and quickly picked it up.

"Jeez, what's up his ass?" Amaya asked Eriol, as they left his office.

Eriol shook his head, "Nothing, Amaya"

"Eriol…" Amaya pouted

"Forget it, Amaya"

Amaya frowned and placed both of her hands on her hips, "Fine"

Eriol sighed, "Women…"

Back inside Syaoran's office, Syaoran sat back down and suddenly slammed his head and fist on his table.

"Goddamnit!" he cursed

He stood up; making the chair he was sitting on fall on the floor. He sat down on the carpeted floor and leaned against the wall. He stared out the huge window beside him.

"You're a stupid bastard, Syaoran" he told himself, running a hand down his brown hair, "You let the love of your life go and leave you…forever"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Syaoran's jealous! What will he do? Fly to Japan and beat the crap out of Aki? Bwahaha! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!

**Copperline**** Kitty: **Whoa…120 pound dog? That's heavy! Thanks for the review and good luck Katra for being sat on by Erin's dog. Lol

**Ice Dragon52: **See first author's notes at the start of the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**The-unknown-freak: **I love chocolate too! Yep, I'm evil. Bwahaha! Thanks for the review!

**Kmmgirly: **What am I thinking? Hmm…evil stuff. Hehe. Don't worry, they'll get together. Thanks for the review!

**Wandgirl: **School sucks. I don't know exactly where I'm getting my weird ideas, but most of it I thought up while I'm daydreaming in class or while I'm hearing a mass, during the Homily or sometimes the whole mass. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:**I can't think of any other surname! Haha, like you haven't given me enough death glares at school! What's next? Strangling me? Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Dream-eater-is-hungry: **It's okay if you didn't review in the previous chapter. Hehe. Yeah, sure! I wanna play it again! Thanks for the review!

**Tamer Shadow: **Yes, we all know you hate her. Was there ever a time you liked Amaya at some point? Yeah, what about my trophy for being so evil? Stole – I mean, got the gold yet? Hehe. Yeah, burn the school down! Thanks for the review!

**Maixwolfblossom: **See first author's notes at the start of the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to the following as well: **Illusion Dragon, Sieg1308, crystallization, Sakuralover, twilight-star1, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, sango, Ngoc1231, Angel, Viky, chikichiki, renyun and Tinaptran!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Messed Up

**Somewhere, Somehow**

**Author's Notes: **Holy crap! I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw my inbox full of reviews! Thank you all so much! Your reviews really keep me going on writing this fic! Thanks again! I really enjoyed writing chapter 13 and I hope I will enjoy writing this too. Hehe. Hmm…I have a feeling that this fic will last around 20 chapters? I'm not sure though. Hehe. Depends on the story. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Messed Up**

"How's Sakura?" Kaho asked Touya when she saw him leaving Sakura's room.

Touya shook his head, "She still refuses to come out," Touya suddenly clenched a fist, "Damnnit, I don't know why she's been acting like this for the past few days! She barely even touched the food I bring her! And when I try to talk to her, she yells at me to get out! I'm really worried," he then frowned, "Maybe it has something to do with that Aki guy she dated a few days ago. I swear, if I see him again, I'll—"

"Why don't we talk to one of her friends?" Kaho said, before Touya could even continue to the gory details he will do to Aki, "I'm sure one of them knows what's going on"

Touya looked at Kaho, "Fine. Let's call Tomoyo"

Tomoyo soon arrived after Touya called.

"We're really worried about Sakura. She refused to come out of her room ever since she went out on a date with that guy. We were hoping you could tell us what's wrong" Touya asked

Tomoyo was sitting across the married couple. Her usual happy face turned to a poignant expression.

"Well, I'm sure Sakura already told you about Syaoran getting married"

Touya nodded

"Well, I think this is my fault"

"How can that be?" Kaho asked

"While Sakura and I were at the mall, we met Aki and invited him to go with us to Figaro. When Aki mentioned that he hasn't dated any girl ever since high school, I thought going to the bathroom and hinting Aki to ask Sakura out was a great idea. I thought it would make Sakura happier if she was able to forget the sad moments about Syaoran and start having happier ones with Aki. I'm sorry, this is all my fault" Tomoyo said, "I'm such a bad friend"

Tomoyo looked down at her lap and droplets of tears fell down. Kaho stood up and crouched in front of her, holding out a box of tissue. Tomoyo took one and wiped away her tears.

"You're not a bad friend, Tomoyo. I'm sure Sakura thinks the same." Kaho said, smiling kindly at her

"Can I see Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, sniffling

"Of course you can. Maybe she'll feel better afterwards"

Tomoyo got off her seat and followed Kaho up the stairs to Sakura's room. Kaho knocked on the wooden door.

"Sakura, Tomoyo is here"

Sakura gave a muffled approval. Tomoyo thanked Kaho and opened the door. When Tomoyo stepped inside Sakura's room, she found Sakura lying on her bed with the blanket over her. She sat down on the edge of Sakura's bed.

"Sakura…"

Sakura didn't respond.

"I'm sorry, Sakura"

Sakura threw the blanket off her and sat in an upright position. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and had red puffy eyes.

"What do you mean, Tomoyo?" she asked

"It's all my fault. If only I didn't hint Aki to ask you out on a date, you wouldn't be like this right now. I really wanted you to be happy and let you forget those sad moments about Syaoran and have happier ones with Aki. I'm so sorry"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and crawled towards her, giving her best friend a hug.

"It's okay, Tomoyo. It's not your fault, so don't say that it is"

_Even if Aki didn't ask me out, I still wouldn't be happy. _

* * *

For the past few days of Syaoran's life, it has been a complete mess. Eriol tried talking to him but it would just end up no where. Amaya had no luck as well. Syaoran would glare and yell at her to get out of his office. Ever since the news about Sakura's new man, he had gotten angry at everyone; angry at the world and angry at himself.

"Maya!" Syaoran called out. No answer.

"Maya! Maya, get in here goddamnit!" he yelled at the top his lungs, not bothering to use the intercom beside him.

The door opened and Maya hurriedly came inside with a frightened look on her face. Syaoran was also angry at his assistant, for no particular reason.

"Y-Yes, sir?" she stammered

"What took you so long to get inside!? Your station is only across my office! Did it really have to take you 30 seconds to get in here!?" Syaoran shouted, standing up and walking towards her.

"I-I'm s-sorry, sir. It won't happen again" she said, her voice trembling. Never had she seen this side of her boss before.

"It better not or else I will make sure won't set a foot in this company ever again! Anyway, if anyone comes and asks to see me, tell them I'm not available. I refuse to see anyone right now. I don't care if it's Eriol or Amaya wanting to see me, I don't want to see anyone. Is that clear!?" he snapped

"Y-yes, sir" she managed to say, cowering under the tall towering figure of Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at her, "Good, now get out" he gruffly said

Amaya reached for the doorknob and hurriedly exited. When she went back to her station and sat down the chair, she sighed as she patted her forehead with her handkerchief.

_That was a close one._

Maya sighed.

_This is so unlike him. I wonder what happened…_

Maya turned her head and to talk to one of her co-workers behind her, typing rapidly on a keyboard.

"Umi, do you by any chance know why he is angry?"

"Who? Li-san?"

Maya nodded

Umi sighed, "Where were you for the past few days? Didn't you read the newspaper?"

Maya shook her head, "I didn't have the time to"

Umi sighed and opened her drawer, "Here, I saved a copy" she said, taking out the newspaper and handing it to Maya, "Turn to the entertainment page"

Maya did what she was told.

"It's at the bottom of the page"

When Maya looked down, her eyes widened, "Isn't that…"

Umi nodded, "Model Sakura Kinomoto, also known as Li-san's childhood best friend. You remember her, right? She now has a new man with her"

Maya nodded, "And? What's wrong with that? Shouldn't he be happy for her?"

"Are you dense? Why do you think he yelled at his fiancée and at Hiirigizawa-san to get out a few days ago? Didn't you notice they had a newspaper with them?"

Maya shook her head.

Umi sighed, "He loves her, Maya. Our very own boss is in love with his best friend, who happens to be this woman here" Umi said, jabbing a finger on the picture that was on the newspaper.

Before Umi could continue any further, a cough was heard. Both girls looked up and saw Amaya standing there before them. Maya stood up and bowed before her; Umi did the same.

"Konnichiwa, Tsugishiro-san"

Amaya nodded; "Anyway, I'm here to see Syaoran, as always" she smiled

Umi turned around and went back to her work while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but sir is currently unavailable. He refuses to see anyone right now"

Amaya frowned, "Surely, he might agree to see me? I have to talk to him"

Maya shook her head, "I'm very sorry, ma'am"

"We'll see about that" Amaya said. She turned on her heel and headed straight towards Syaoran's office.

"No, ma'am! Please!" Maya was about to stop her when Amaya had already turned the doorknob and opened the door.

_There goes my job! Shit._

"Syaoran!" Amaya cried out, "How dare you refuse to see me!? Or anyone for that matter!?"

Syaoran ignored her.

"Answer me, Syaoran!"

Still, Syaoran ignored her.

"Damnnit, Syaoran! If this is all about the case of your stupid best friend, having another man in her messed up life, why do you even care!? Face it, Syaoran! You lost her"

Syaoran suddenly pounded his fist on the table and stood up with anger written all over his face.

"First of all, Amaya! Sakura is not stupid!"

"God, why do you even care!? It's not like you have feelings for her!"

Syaoran stayed silent.

"Unless…" she looked at Syaoran, "You have feelings for her"

"It's none of your goddamned business! Get out, Amaya! I'm not in the mood to talk to anybody!"

Amaya glared at Syaoran before leaving the door. As Amaya was going down the building, angry thoughts filled her head.

_Damn you, Sakura. Stealing **my** Syaoran! Don't worry, Syaoran. I'll get rid of her for good. _

An evil grin formed on Amaya's lips.

"I'll fly to Japan"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh, no! What will Amaya do or say to Sakura!? Find out on the next chapter! Aren't I evil?

**X-Sprinter: **Thank you for your umm…formal review. Hehe. Thanks again!

**Illusion Dragon: **You're going to give me a heart attack with all those "PLZ Update" written down. Lol.

**The-unknown-freak: **Yeah, I'm cruel like that, lol.

**And also thanks to: **maixwolfblossom, twilight-star1, AnGel, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, wandgirl, kawaii-leena, dream-eater-is-hungry, crystallization, Ngoc1231, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, Mimi-102, Sakuralover, Tinaptran, Viky, EKoolcat369, whiney bear, jaioublie, the anonymous reviewer, Crystalz Tearz, Sieg1308, renyun, sango, ori-chan, unknown beedee, mangaluvajk and Lily20! Thank you all!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Heartache & Confessions

**Somewhere, Somehow**

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the reviews! They were very much appreciated. You all deserve a nice long chapter! Hope you all enjoy this! Sorry for the delay of the chapter! I tried my best to type a long chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Heartache and Confessions**

"Maya! Get in here!" Syaoran shouted

In the blink of an eye, Maya came rushing in Syaoran's office, almost tripping.

"Yes, sir?"

_This is it. My job is out the window._

"Didn't I tell you that I refuse to see anyone!? Even Amaya herself!?" he stood up and began walking towards her.

"I-I'm sorry, sir" her voice trembled as she leaned against the door; her boss glaring and yelling at her.

"How long does it take for you to get it through that thick head of yours!?" he yelled at her, "What are you, stupid!?"

Maya looked down at the floor as hot tears spewed down from her eyes. The concerned, sweet and understanding boss of hers was gone. Instead, in front of her was an abusive and cold Syaoran. His eyes were no longer the usual soft amber color; it became a dark shade of amber, filled with anger. At this rate, no person could stop him.

Maya looked up and saw Syaoran raising his hand, ready to strike Maya's cheek.

"No, sir! Please, don't do this!"

Syaoran was ready to bring his hand down when Sakura's face came into his mind. He blinked a few seconds before realizing what he was doing. He saw the trembling Maya crying already. He sighed and placed his hand down.

"I'm sorry. You can go now. Take a day off, if you wish to"

Maya looked up and slowly reached for the doorknob behind her and slowly exited. When Maya left, Syaoran sighed.

_Damnnit__ Syaoran. What the hell is wrong with you? Face it Syaoran, you lost her. Get it through your head! Forget about her. She found somebody and that's not you._

_

* * *

_

**Tomoeda, Japan**

The next afternoon, Amaya stepped outside of the airport with her luggage on one hand. She looked around and saw a busy Japan; people everywhere. She hauled a cab and went straight to a hotel. On the way, her conversation with her mother the other day came into her head.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Why do you want to go to __Japan__?" Kaoru asked her the moment her daughter arrived home._

_"Because I have to deliver a message and I want to deliver it personally"_

_Kaoru raised her eyebrow at Amaya._

_"Does this have to do something with Syaoran?"_

_"No…well, yes. Sort of. It's about his – ugh – best friend" Amaya rolled her eyes_

_Kaoru frowned, "Ugh. She's in the way of your marriage to Syaoran, isn't she?"_

_"Very much. That's why I want to go to __Japan__. I'll ruin her; I'll break her. I will make her forget Syaoran!"_

_"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you. After you do so and marry Syaoran, we'll be–"_

_"–filthy rich." Amaya finished, "Wait. Doesn't Mrs. Li suspect anything? She's psychic right?"_

_"Oh, Amaya. She's my 'best friend'. She trusts me and she promised me that she won't go inside my head and if ever she does, I keep this plan out of my head. We have been 'best friends' since like forever and she fully trusts me." Kaoru gave a laugh, "Even if the Li family is very rich, they're so stupid." She laughed again._

_"Right you are, mother" Amaya smirked_

_Watch out, Yelan. All of your riches will be ours for the taking._

_Kaoru thought._

_"And by the way Amaya, what is this message of yours?"_

_"I don't know yet, but I will make up one on the way" Amaya said, with an evil glint in her eyes._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Once Amaya settled in her hotel room, she immediately grabbed the directory that was provided in her room. She browsed under the 'K' section and immediately saw Kinomoto, the one and only Kinomoto in the whole directory. She grabbed the white beside her and dialed Sakura's house number.

Luckily for Amaya, it was Sakura who answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good day, is this Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes, this is she"

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you but I am a friend of Li Syaoran"

Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"And I believe we have to talk…personally. Do you mind if I come over to your residence?"

"N-No. Not at all"

"Great. Does 4pm sound alright, to you?"

"Yes. Here's my address" Sakura said as she gave Amaya her address.

"Thank you and I'll be looking forward to this" Amaya said and hanged up.

_I'll be looking forward to it, alright._

* * *

Sakura hanged up and stared at the phone for a while. 

_Who could that woman be? And why does she want to talk to me personally?_

Sakura looked at the wall clock and saw that it was almost 4pm. She walked up the stairs to prepare herself. She got dressed in a pale yellow floral sundress. She went downstairs to heat up some tea and sweets for her visitor. Minutes later, the doorbell rang and Sakura went to answer it.

Sakura reached for the doorknob and opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was, it was the woman whom she bumped into when Sakura was visiting Syaoran at his office.

"Konnichiwa" the woman greeted

"Konnichiwa" Sakura greeted in return, "Come in"

She opened the door wider to let the woman in. Amaya sat down on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Sakura asked

"That would be lovely" Amaya said, smiling at her.

Sakura went inside the kitchen and placed a kettle with Chinese tea and two teacups. She placed one teacup in front of Amaya and poured some tea into it.

"Arigatou"

"So…what did you want to tell me personally?"

"Before anything else, I'm pretty sure you know me"

"Well, a bit. Gomenasai"

"That's quite alright" Amaya smiled again, "Anyway, I am a dear friend of Syaoran and I presume you're his best friend? Am I right?"

Sakura nodded.

"So, finally great to see you! Syaoran has told me a lot about you. Anyway, I am Amaya Tsugishiro–"

Sakura blinked.

"–Syaoran's fiancée."

Sakura eyes widened as she gripped her teacup tightly. Her body was shaking; she could feel her body starting to sweat.

Amaya sighed, "Syaoran wanted to tell you this personally but he was just so frightened to hurt your feelings. I suppose he has already told you about our story"

Sakura nodded

"But did he tell you everything? Tell me, what did he mention?"

Sakura cleared her throat, "He met you when he was 16 and um…his mother was having a small party and you were the daughter of one of his mother's friends and then the both of you–" she paused, "–fell in love."

"That's it?"

Sakura nodded

"That's the whole story? My God…" Amaya shook her head.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I can't believe him," Amaya looked at Sakura, "I can't believe he would lie to his very own best friend"

Sakura's body froze, "Y-You mean, e-everything he said…was a lie?"

"No, no, no. What he told you was true. He did meet me at his mother's small party. But after, we had a **little** argument but then we found out that we were betrothed to one another"

Sakura lowered her head, fighting the urge to cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Amaya apologetically said, "I must have caused more pain and burden to you," she stood up, grabbing her purse, "I know Syaoran should have been the one to tell you this. My apologies, Kinomoto-san. I must be going now. And if ever you'll be attending the wedding, the invitation will be delivered to you. Sayonara, Kinomoto-san"

Amaya exited the house with a face that had pure evil written all over.

Back inside the house, Sakura's tears were already falling down on her tea and on her lap. Suddenly, the telephone rang. After four rings, the answering machine beeped.

_Hello? Sakura?_

It was Aki.

_Sakura, if you're there, I'm really worried about you. I haven't talked to you ever since we went out. If you don't mind, maybe we could go out on dinner tonight? Call me if you have made your decision. _

The message ended.

After some time, Sakura finally gathered herself, sighed and stood up, walking towards the telephone. She picked the receiver up and dialed Aki's phone number. After three rings, someone finally answered her call.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Konnichiwa, Aki onegai shi-mass" _I would like to speak to Aki_

"Hai, so des" _Speaking_

"Aki…it's Sakura"

"Sakura? How are you? Is everything alright?"

"Well, yes; everything's fine"

Aki breathed a sigh of relief "I'm glad. Listen, about the dinner–"

"Yes, Aki; I'll be glad to have that dinner with you" Sakura said

Aki smiled from the other line, "Great!"

"But if you don't mind, I'd rather have it here. I'm not really up to going out tonight. Is that alright with you? Is homemade cooking alright?"

"Sure Sakura," he smiled, "I can't wait to taste your delicious home cooked meal!"

Sakura giggled, "Okay, be here at 6pm"

"I'll be there. See you later"

"You too" Sakura smiled

After hanging up, Sakura looked at the clock; it read 4:45. She quickly placed the tea away and wiped the table clean. She went back inside the kitchen, placed on a yellow apron and began cooking. She opened the refrigerator and spotted two steaks waiting to be cooked. Sakura took the two slabs of meat and began grilling it. She then made some mashed potatoes with gravy, and chopped fresh and steamed vegetables.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Touya and Kaho stepped inside with the children.

"We're home!" Touya yelled

He sniffed the air and went inside the kitchen while Kaho brought the kids upstairs. Touya spotted Sakura cooking.

"What's cooking?"

"Steak and mashed potatoes"

Touya looked at the grill and saw the two slabs of meat.

"Whose is the other steak for? I'm sure it isn't for me"

"Of course not, it's for Aki" Sakura mentioned calmly

"Oh, okay" Touya began walking away when he suddenly stopped, "Wait…WHAT!?"

"It's for Aki"

"Is he that guy you dated a few days back?" Touya asked

"Yep" Sakura answered, "We were supposed to eat out but I invited him over for dinner instead"

Touya clenched his fist and his eye twitched.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked

Touya looked at the clock.

"5:25" he answered through gritted teeth

"Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on the food? I'll be upstairs, getting ready" Sakura said, taking the apron off and throwing it at Touya before rushing upstairs.

Touya grumbled as he placed the apron on. Kaho suddenly walked inside and giggled.

"I haven't seen you wear an apron after a long time now. Yellow looks great on you"

Touya grumbled even more.

"Need any help?" Kaho offered, walking beside him

"Sure" Touya said, smiled at his wife

* * *

Minutes later, the doorbell rang and Sakura was still getting ready. 

"TOUYAAA! Get the door! I'm not yet ready!"

"I'm watching over the food like you told me to!"

"PLEEEASE!!" Sakura whined

"I'll watch them, you go get the door" Kaho said

Touya grumbled, removing the apron off him as he walked towards the front door, turning the brass doorknob and opening it, revealing Aki clad in gray shirt, khaki jeans and sneakers. Touya glared at him. Aki gulped and could feel Touya's glare bearing a hole through his body. As if on cue, Kaho stepped in front of Touya, looking at Aki with a smile on her face.

"Err…konbanwa" Aki greeted

"Konbanwa," Kaho greeted, "You must be Aki. Come inside" she opened the door wider for him to step inside, "Have a seat. Sakura will be down in a minute."

Aki nodded and sat down on the couch. Touya gave one last glare at Aki before retreating back inside the kitchen. Aki suddenly heard a door close and smelled the scent of vanilla perfume in the air. He looked up and saw Sakura descending down the stairs. Sakura was wearing a simple pink floral dress.

Aki got up from his seat and stared at the beauty in front of him. Touya too smelled the vanilla scent and peeked out of the kitchen. He spotted Aki take Sakura's hand to help her down the stairs.

"Sorry if it took me so long" Sakura apologized

"It's alright and it was definitely worth it," he studied her looks and her dress, "You're so beautiful"

Sakura looked down and blushed, "Thanks. Shall we eat?"

Aki nodded as he sat down. Sakura went inside the kitchen to get the food and came back holding two porcelain plates.

"This looks delicious" Aki said as Sakura placed the plate in front of him

Inside the kitchen, Touya was still keeping an eye on the two when Kaho disturbed his thoughts.

"Come on; let's go have our own dinner"

"Wait, what?"

"Hurry and put your shoes on, we're going out for dinner"

"Sakura" Kaho said

"Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you and your dinner but Touya and I are going out for our own dinner, okay? The kids are upstairs asleep, so you don't have to worry and they already ate their 'dinner'," Kaho smiled

"Oh, sure" Sakura said, rushing towards the door and opening it for them.

"Let's go Touya" Kaho said, taking Touya's hand and dragging him out the door.

"Ja, Sakura" Kaho said, waving goodbye

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, kaijuu" Touya said, before leaving

"I'm not a kaijuu…" Sakura exclaimed in a whisper and closed the door. She turned to Aki, "Sorry for that" she apologized and sat down

"That's alright" Aki smiled

"Let's eat then" Sakura said, raising her utensils and the both of them began eating.

After eating and Sakura drinking the last drop of red wine from her wineglass, Aki started conversation.

"How have you been? I was really worried about you since I haven't talked to you since like forever"

"I'm fine now. Thanks to your presence" Sakura smiled, "And Tomoyo's too"

"That's a relief" Aki smiled, "Well, that's all I really wanted to check upon. I better get going"

Aki stood up and began walking towards the door. Sakura walked with Aki to his car when Aki suddenly pulled her to a hug.

"You take care okay?"

Sakura hugged him back, "You take care too"

"Well, see you next time" Aki said, releasing his grip from Sakura

Aki started walking towards his car while Sakura was retreating back inside the house. She was about to step inside when she suddenly heard Aki call out her name.

"Sakura"

"Ye-"

Before Sakura could finish, she felt Aki's strong grip, grab her arm and pull her towards him.

"A-Aki, what's goi-"

Her words were cut off when Aki's lips crushed down to her own. Sakura didn't know what to do; normally, she would slap whoever would suddenly lock lips with her, but this time, she felt vulnerable all of the sudden. She didn't have the strength to push Aki away from her. Sakura closed her eyes and placed one hand on Aki's chest. Finally, Aki pulled away. Sakura looked at him, her body slightly trembling.

"Aki…"

"I'm in love with you, Sakura"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope this chapter was long enough for you! If you want me to make longer chapters, if I can, it will probably take a week to update, depending how long. Just tell me in a review! 

**Sakura-miaka: **The Philippines isfine, but if you recently watched or read any news, there has been a typhoon here. Meiling will appear in the story, although I'm not yet sure if she's going to have a big part; she might but I'm not promising anything! Thanks for the review!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**Bwahahaha! You won't be able to make my miserable in school for how many weeks! You desk is gathering dust! Anyway, GET WELL SOON!! Thanks for the review!

**Tamer Shadow: **You said "hell" five times. Yeah, burn down the school!

**And also thanks to: **kawaii-star-tenshi, Lily20, crazy4this, twilight-satr1, Black-Fire-Dragon-15, the anonymous reviewer, Chocopop, adero8, avi, Rose, jaioublie, Ngoc1231, Sakuralover, ori-chan, Realsmartz, chikichiki, Crystalz Tearz, maixwolfblossom, Kitten at Heart, Inuyashafreak, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, Viky, wandgirl, wingless-angel-qt and sango! Thank you all!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Remember The Forgotten

**Title: **Somewhere, Somehow

**Author: **EviL PunK

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author's Notes: **That was pure evil of me wasn't it? Bwahahaha! Thank you all for your reviews; I finally reached 300! I love you all! Thank you for supporting me and my fic! Mwah! Hehe. On with the story! Hope you all enjoy this!

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Remember The Forgotten**

**----------**

"I'm in love with you, Sakura"

Sakura looked down on the ground. What was she supposed to say? Whatever she might say will just end up hurting her.

"I know this is all too sudden but please, hear me out. I lov–"

"SHUT UP! Don't even say it!"

"Sakura…" Aki was taken back from her sudden outburst.

"What gives you the right to just kiss me like that!? Who gave you the right to do so, huh!? I'm sorry but I don't love you; you're nothing more but a friend to me! I can't believe I even met you! You're just an added problem to my life!" she yelled at him before slamming the door behind her.

Aki stood there frozen, still letting Sakura's words register and flow in his head. He couldn't believe what he just heard. With his head slightly down low, he walked back to his car and drove away, hoping everything would be alright for Sakura.

However, Sakura was inside slumped against a wall, staring at nothing in particular. What she just recently yelled at Aki was well, yes, true. If she hadn't met Aki, Syaoran and his marriage to Amaya would be the only problem.

_I'm sorry, Aki. You're not for me…_

Sakura spotted the dirty plates on the table. She slowly got up from the floor, grabbed all dishes, utensils and the like to wash them. She placed an apron on and began washing the dishes with running water and soap.

For some odd reason, she began to feel warm. She coughed and sneezed a few times but shrugged it off. It wasn't much of a big deal for her since she often gets colds in the night. She continued on washing dishes.

"We're home…again!" Touya called out as he opened the door with Kaho behind him. Touya went directly to the kitchen to get a glass of water while Kaho went upstairs to get some shut eye.

"Welcome back" Sakura silently said

Touya noticed his sister's lack of cheerfulness, or rather, absence of cheerfulness. On the way back home, Touya was planning on bombarding Sakura with questions about her dinner date with Aki, but decided against it after noticing this.

"Eh, are you alright, Sakura?" Touya asked

Sakura looked up at her older brother and smiled a bit, "I'm fine, onii-chan"

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded, "I'll just finish washing the dishes then I'll be upstairs, in my room and sleeping in my big cozy bed"

Touya looked at her with uncertainty.

"Okay. I expect you to be sleeping in your bed tomorrow morning and not on the kitchen floor, snoring so loudly, it'll probably cause an earthquake"

Touya hurriedly retreated upstairs before Sakura could do anything drastic to him, like stepping on his 'abnormally large feet', as how Sakura describes it.

Sakura frowned, turned around, ready to yell at him but he was gone. Sakura sighed and went back to cleaning the dishes.

"Oh by the way, do me a favor, when you're done, take out the trash" Touya yelled from upstairs

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Jeez, thanks for making my day even worse._

After Sakura cleaned the dishes and dried them, she grabbed the big black plastic bag that was filled with trash and such and carried it all the way to the trash bin outside of the main door.

"Finally, I'm done" she told herself

She placed both of her hands on her hips and looked up. The night sky was filled with stars of various shapes, colors and sizes; it made Sakura's green eyes a twinkle in them. With a blink of an eye, Syaoran's face flashed into her mind. She blinked.

"Syaoran?" she called out, looking around

She suddenly realized what she was doing, lowered her head and sighed.

"You're an idiot, Sakura. There's no Syaoran in sight, you're hallucinating and you know it" she scolded herself.

"What are you doing out here?"

Sakura turned around to see Touya standing there.

"Nothing, just admiring the stars," she answered, smiling at her brother

"If you stand there too long, you're going to catch a cold. Get inside" he ordered

Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever"

Sakura walked back inside the house when Touya suddenly spoke up.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Sakura stopped dead on her tracks.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Touya"

"I know you know what I'm talking about here, Sakura. C'mon, admit it, you miss him"

"I don't have time for this. I had a rough night and you're making it worse. If that's all you're going to say, I'm going up now. Goodnight, Touya"

Touya watched his sister's retreating back as she climbed the stairs.

Sakura opened the door to her room and fell down on her bed. She turned to her bedside table, opened her drawer and took out a framed picture of Syaoran and her. It was the picture that was taken when they were at the mall with Tomoyo and Eriol. She got the picture blown up to the average size and framed it.

Sakura placed a finger on the glass and traced Syaoran's face. She stared at every little detail on his face; from his deep amber eyes to the charming smile of his. With just one sigh, her energy emptied. She soon fell into a deep sleep, still holding on to the picture.

* * *

The next day, Syaoran was already up from his slumber and was ready to go to work. On his way to the bathroom, he passed by the balcony that overlooked the huge garden the Li family had. He went outside, just in his black boxer shorts and a plain white shirt. He leaned on to the railing, and smelled the fresh morning air. There was a calm wind and he felt like he was being hugged by it. He smiled; he never had an experience like this for a very long time. He would usually drag his busy butt off his bed, take a bath, drink some coffee and leave for work. But this time, it changed. 

Suddenly, unknowingly to Syaoran, something fell from the sky and on to Syaoran's balcony. Syaoran felt like he was being watched; he turned around but no one was there, or anywhere for that matter. He suddenly spotted something on the floor. It was a flower. He bent down and gently picked it up, careful not to crush it. Syaoran eyed it for a while. It took him a few minutes to finally decipher what it was.

It was a **cherry blossom.**

_Strange, _Syaoran thought as he looked around, _I don't see any other cherry blossom being drifted by the wind. I don't even remember seeing any cherry blossom tree or flower anywhere in Hong Kong._

Syaoran stared at it again, wondering how it got here on his balcony.

"What a strange thing…" he mumbled

For some strange reason, he didn't throw it away; he still held it in the palm on his hand. The wind came back again, but that didn't make the flower flutter away. He played with the little and delicate flower in his hand. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw a vision of someone right in front of him.

**Sakura.**

Syaoran smacked himself on the face.

"Stupid, Syaoran. Did it really have to take you that long to figure it out? Cherry blossom means Sakura in Japanese, you dumbass" he scolded himself.

"Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran turned around and saw his mother standing there.

"Yes, mother?"

"What are you doing there outside still in your nightwear? You're supposed to be at work" Yelan pointed out

Syaoran turned back to the flower in his hand.

"I think I won't be going to work today, mother"

"And why is that?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I just want to stay at the comfort of our home"

Yelan narrowed her eyes at her son, "You're going to contemplate, aren't you?"

Syaoran shrugged again, "Maybe"

"Very well, son. I'll call Maya to inform her about your absence" Yelan said, before leaving Syaoran's room.

"Thank you, mother"

Syaoran went back inside his room and placed the flower on his bedside table, right in front of the framed picture of Sakura and him. She sighed and picked it up, looking down at Sakura's deep emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura" he whispered to himself, placing the picture back in its place.

Syaoran walked inside his bathroom and took a bath. Since he was only staying at home today, he thought about just wearing plain house clothes. He wore a dark green shirt and khaki cargo shorts. He walked downstairs to get a proper breakfast for once.

"Good morning, Master Syaoran" a maid greeted, bowing as well when she spotted her master entering the dining room.

"Good morning to you too"

"The usual coffee, sir?" the maid asked

Syaoran shook his head, "Not today. I need a proper breakfast. Tell the cook to make some of my usual breakfast before"

"Right away, sir" the maid bowed down again before disappearing to tell the cook about Syaoran's instructions.

Minutes later, Syaoran's food came and settled in front of him. There, in front of him was a hot bowl of soup, some dumplings and his favorite Japanese food, shrimp and kani (crabstick) tempura. After he was done eating, the maid came back again.

"Master, Mistress wishes to see you in the garden"

"Alright. Thank you for the breakfast. My complements to the chef"

Syaoran exited the dining room and went towards the garden. He spotted his mother sitting on a bench under a huge tree with its branches giving off a shade from the sun.

"You wanted to see me, mother?"

"Yes. Sit down, Xiao Lang" she said, not looking at him

Syaoran did what he was told and sat down beside her. He studied his mother's looks, especially her hair. Her long silky black hair was let down, instead of having a headdress around it. This was very unusual for Syaoran; he hadn't seen his mother with her hair in that kind of style.

"Is there something wrong?"

Yelan ignored her son's question, "It's strange to see a cherry blossom fall from the sky, isn't it Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran sighed, "Yes, mother. Very peculiar"

"I believe it's an omen," she paused, "You miss her don't you?"

Syaoran sighed again, stood up and leaned against the tree behind him with his arms crossed.

"Of course, I miss Sakura. Who doesn't?"

"You also love her, right?"

Syaoran didn't respond after a few seconds, "Can we avoid this subject, please?"

"You can't avoid it, Xiao Lang"

"I know I can't, but it's too late, mother. She's gone. Haven't you seen the newspaper days ago? There's a picture of her with another man!"

"Yes, I saw it, but I know there's no love in her eyes. She doesn't look at him the way she looks at you. She looks at you with love. You're going insane, Xiao Lang. I've heard about what happened in your office. You almost slapped Maya and lost her job. You might be wondering how I knew that. No, Maya didn't tell me all on her own, just so you could get in trouble. I asked her if there was something going on in your head. It's a good thing you stopped before you could do anything drastic on her. I wouldn't want you hitting a woman." Yelan paused and sighed, "Please Xiao Lang; you have to be with her!"

"Well, isn't that impossible right now, mother? I'm betrothed to someone! Someone I don't even love! I hate to say this and I'm sorry, but this is your entire fault! Yours and Amaya's mother! I can't back out now and neither can you! Especially since you said it was a promise you can't back out on!"

"Yes, I admit that and I don't deny it either. I'm already sensing something on Kaoru; something malevolent. I won't jump into conclusions though. Just be on your guard. I want you to be happy, my son; and I know Sakura is the only person who can make you happy with your life. If you love her, you'll fight for her love."

Yelan stood up and began walking back inside, leaving her son to reflect over her sermon. Syaoran stared at an empty space in the garden after his mother left.

_Your mother's right, Syaoran; and you know that. Sakura is the only person who can make your hell of a life a heaven. _

_Then fight for her, damnnit! _

Another voice in the back of Syaoran's Sakura-filled mind argued.

_Great, you're back. Okay, how can I fight for her love when Amaya is here, engaged! To me!_

_I'm sure she'll understand._

Syaoran snorted.

_Understand, my foot! She'll go furious on me and the next time you squabble with me, I'll be in my coffin, not replying to you!_

_You suck, man._

"Ehh…fuck you…" Syaoran muttered, "Fuck the world"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay of this chapter! It had been a busy week with all the projects that needs to be submitted and exams that were a complete shit! Well, finally, it's the weekend already and I'm free! Unfortunately, it's not yet Christmas vacation! Curse my school. Anyway, I apologize for the vulgar languages that some of you might be offended by it. 

**Sakura-miaka: **I had too much sugar today since it was cooking period, my friend handed me sugar. Anyway! Thanks for your reviewer and your support!

**X-Sprinter: **Meiling will definitely be a protagonist! Thanks for the review!

**Black-Fire-Dragon: **Pinay ka pala…hehe. Tomoyo will appear again somewhere soon. Thanks for the review!

**EKoolcat369: **He was making a complement, and he's sure Sakura's cooking tastes great, even if he never tasted it. Thanks for the review!

**MiniSparky: **Yeah I wish! But unfortunately or fortunately, there were no cameramen/paparazzi around to take a snapshot! Thanks forthe review! By the way, I love your story "Protect Me, Love Me"!

**Thanks to the following as well: **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, Kat-illilude, CopperlineBlue Kitty, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, crystallization, Sanosukesfoxel, tammy, Ngoc1231. Cherrysinger, Chocopop, Kitten at Heart, chikichiki, Tinaptran, kawaii star tenshi, ori-chan, Sakuralover, jai-oublie, blissful trinity, twilight star1, dream-eater-is-hungry, stary angel, nicky, LiLAznDevil, maixwolfblossom, wangirl, Tamer Shadow, Riona Leonheartilly, Enchanted-Princess and Hannah Lee! Thank you all!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Yelan's Little Help

**Title: **Somewhere, Somehow

**Author: **EviL PunK

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author's Notes: **I love you all! Thank you for all your reviews and your support! I apologize for all the typographical and grammatical errors in the previous chapter; I really wanted to get the chapter uploaded fast for your reading pleasure. Hehe. :D I really enjoyed writing/typing the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

By the way, what I meant in the "what Chinese people eat during breakfast", is what people in Hong Kong eat during breakfast. I'm Chinese, but I don't live in Hong Kong, so I'm not sure if it's the same to what I eat for breakfast. I just wanted to clarify that. Haha. Sorry, I was being the stupid me. And I fixed it already.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Yelan's "Little Help"**

----------

Syaoran sat on his desk and was staring at the telephone beside him. He was wondering if he should call Amaya and talk to her about the wedding or call Sakura, tell her the truth and live happily ever after…not. He was drumming his fingers on his desk, wondering who he should call first. He shook his head and decided to call Amaya first. After the few first rings, somebody finally picked it up. It was a maid who answered.

"Err…good afternoon, is Amaya there?"

"I'm sorry, but she isn't here right now"

"Oh, do you know where she is and where I can contact her?"

"She's in Japan right now, sir. But I'm sorry to say that I don't know where she is currently residing at; in a hotel maybe"

"Alright. Thank you"

"Have a good day, sir"

Syaoran hanged up and began wondering.

_What the hell is Amaya doing in Japan?_

Syaoran pondered for a minute when his eyes widened.

_No…please tell me she didn't!_

Syaoran grabbed the receiver again and called the airport.

"Yes, is there a direct flight to Tomoeda, Japan right now?"

After Syaoran made a reservation, he hurriedly hanged up and began packing his things. Just when Syaoran was packing, Yelan happened to pass by his room.

"Xiao Lang?"

"I'm going to Japan, mother" Syaoran said, turning to his mother and smiling at her

Yelan smiled.

"Good luck, my son"

As soon as Syaoran landed at Japan, he quickly hauled a cab and told the driver to take him to his desired hotel. When he checked in and got inside his room, he picked up the telephone receiver and called various hotels in Tomoeda, asking the same question.

"Is there an Amaya Tsugishiro who checked in your hotel?"

"One moment please" the woman on the other line said, "Yes there is, sir. Would you like me to connect you to her room?"

"Yes please"

Syaoran waited for Amaya to answer the phone. Finally, after how many rings, she did.

"Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing in Japan!?" Syaoran yelled through the phone

"Syaoran? Syaoran, darling! I missed you!" Amaya squealed, hoping she could avoid his question.

"Ugh, don't give me any of your crap, Amaya! What the hell are you doing in Japan!? Answer me now, Amaya!"

Amaya sighed and twirled the cord around her finger, "Nothing, I just visited some _friends_, is that so wrong?"

"Did you visit Sakura?" Syaoran asked sternly

Amaya froze, "Of course not, Syao-kun"

"I don't believe you…" Syaoran said and hanged up.

Syaoran stood up and banged his head on the wall opposite him. He quickly rubbed his forehead and exited his room, then the hotel. He hauled a cab and it took him to Sakura's house. Syaoran paid the driver and he began walking towards the front door. He pushed the doorbell and waited for an answer. The door opened and there stood Sakura.

Emerald met amber.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There, in front of her own emerald eyes was Syaoran. Neither of them spoke to each other; they just stood there staring at each other, wondering what to say. Finally, Syaoran took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sakura…" he breathed, reaching out his hand, hoping he would be able to caress Sakura's smooth cheek.

Sakura frowned as she saw Syaoran's hand reaching for her. Surprisingly for Syaoran, she slapped his hand away from her reach.

"You BASTARD!" she screamed, and punching him hard across the face. Syaoran was sent flying across the front lawn.

Syaoran groaned as he tried to get up with his arm supporting him on the ground. He looked at Sakura who had furious written all over her face and tears started to stream down her face.

"Sakura…?"

"I hate you Syaoran Li!" she yelled at him before slamming the door and locking it, leaving Syaoran lying on the ground with a nearly broken jaw. He groaned as he held on to his mouth and cheek. He winced in pain.

"A little more strength and that woman's punch can send my jaw all the way to Alaska" Syaoran said, getting up on his feet, "Damn you, Amaya. This is your entire fault."

Syaoran limped all the way to where it was possible to get a cab back to his hotel. Once he did, he began thinking about everything; Sakura, Amaya and his wedding. He has to get out of this wedding fast, but before that, he has to apologize to Sakura and tell her everything. Everything and the truth; the question is, how? Syaoran doubts that Sakura will let him inside her house. He smacked his face and looked out the window.

"Even if I told Amaya that if she makes one stupid mistake, the wedding is off, but I can't do that," he muttered to himself, "we're – ugh – betrothed. Stupid betrothing"

"You said something, sir?" the driver asked, looking through the rearview mirror

"No, no. It's nothing" Syaoran said, "You can drop me off here"

"Are you sir? It's still quite a far way back to your hotel"

"Positive. Here you go" he said as he paid the driver and exiting the cab, walking the busy afternoon streets of Tomoeda. The sun was shining brightly he had to wear his pair of sunglasses over his eyes and that way, no one would be able to recognize him. Apparently, the cab driver didn't; maybe he did, he just didn't say anything and ask for an autograph. Syaoran kept on walking and kicking the empty and crushed can in front of him.

Walking aimlessly for the past hours, and not getting tired, Syaoran noticed it was already dark outside and the air was getting chilly. He stopped walking finally and looked around. Where the hell was he? Did he walk that far and was able to exit Tomoeda? He might have lost a few pounds if he did so. Syaoran spotted a local bar, not a strip bar and decided to go inside and grab a few drinks. He went inside and sat on one of the stools. A woman in her late-forties went to get the stranger's order.

"What can I get you?" she asked him. When the barmaid saw his face, she cocked her head to the side, "You're a little familiar and you do know there's no sun here."

Syaoran sighed and took off his sunglasses a second or two to show his complete face to the elderly woman, "Syaoran Li and I'd rather have these on than having people trample over me"

The woman's mouth fell open and quickly apologized for her behavior.

"No need for apologies, ma'am. Just give me a strong one tonight and hopefully this one will cover it up and get you to keep quiet about me being here" he said, handing her some money.

The woman took it and began concocting a strong alcoholic drink for him.

"Here you go" she said handing him a

"Thank you"

"Take it slow, sir. You're going to hit the floor if you drink that all in one gulp."

"I will, ma'am and thank you for your concern and the drink"

"Anytime" she smiled before disappearing to tend some other customers

Syaoran was once again left alone with liquor in his hands. He took a sip from the glass and his head started spinning with endless visions of Sakura. He placed a hand on his cheek but winced when he realized it was where Sakura punched him, leaving a blackish-bluish-violet bruise.

He smirked, "I wonder where she got to learn to throw a punch. Her brother maybe; he has always been so protective of her"

Suddenly, his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Have you succeeded?"

It was Yelan.

Syaoran sighed, "Not yet, mother"

"What happened?"

"Well, I was too err…shocked to open my mouth when I saw her. God, she looks so beautiful. Anyway, I reached in hoping I would be able to caress her cheek, but she punched me across the lawn" he sighed, "and called me a bastard."

"Oh, Xiao Lang…" his mother sighed

"Amaya's here, mother."

"What?"

"I called her before I left, the maid said she was in Japan and I'm guessing she told Sakura before I had the chance to. So…it's too late now, mother"

"Don't say that, Xiao Lang. You'll get her back with a…little help, that's all"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say, mother?"

Yelan smiled at the other end, "You'll see Xiao Lang, you'll see. Tomorrow morning, my little help will be there at your hotel, so don't go anywhere. Goodnight Xiao Lang and good luck. Oh, by the way, don't get drunk."

Yelan hanged up before Syaoran got any chance to say something back.

_Psychic mothers…_

He mumbled before taking another sip.

* * *

The next day, Sakura called Tomoyo to cover over to her house early in the morning. When Tomoyo arrived, they both sat down on Sakura's bed upstairs and started talking.

"Syaoran was here!? YESTERDAY!?" Tomoyo exclaimed with her mouth forming a small "o".

Sakura nodded. She looked down at her hand and it was still sort of aching from the punch she threw.

"What happened!?" Tomoyo wanted to know

"Well…I punched him"

"Sakura!"

"Well, he deserved it! After what he did to me!"

"What did he do?" Tomoyo asked

"That good for nothing **bastard** lied to me! When he told me the news he was getting married, he told they were very much in love with each other and that he proposed to her! But suddenly, his fiancée knocks on my door and tells me the whole fucking truth! They had a small argument and then they found out they were fucking betrothed to one another!" Sakura yelled with her arms in the air in anger and frustration.

Tomoyo was shocked. She just couldn't believe her ears. One, was because Syaoran lied to her. And two, was because Sakura was already cursing in front of her. She never heard or seen Sakura get angry and curse at the same time. Tomoyo couldn't do anything. She just stood up on her feet and hugged Sakura.

"Its okay, Sakura…" she said in a soothing voice

"It'll never be okay, Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled as her tears were already staining Tomoyo's clothes.

"Yes, it will. It'll turn out fine in the end and I'm sure Syaoran didn't mean to hurt you in any way. He loves you, Sakura. He loves you"

Sakura didn't respond. Confused thoughts were bombarding her head.

_I don't know what to believe anymore…_

Sakura closed her eyes and hugged Tomoyo back.

* * *

At the same day at Syaoran's part of town, in his hotel room, he tossed and turned on his bed and suddenly woke up with a throbbing headache. He got up and massaged his temples. The sheets fell off him revealing a slightly tanned muscular chest. If he had a photo of him in thousands of magazines half-naked, women would faint over his chest.

"Agh…my head hurts. I wonder how I even got back here…" Syaoran asked himself

His cell phone suddenly rang beside him.

"Hello?" he answered groggily

"Good morning Xiao Lang, did my little help arrive yet?"

"Good morning, mother and no, not yet. Your little help still hasn't arrived"

"Oh, dear, she must be stuck in traffic. I hope she's fine and on her way"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Did you say 'she'?"

"Oops," Yelan chuckled, "My tongue slipped. Nothing, Xiao Lang. You heard nothing from me"

"Mother!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Syaoran reluctantly got up with his cell phone on his ear.

"Was that a knock on the door?" Yelan asked

"Yes, that was a knock on the door"

"Oh, that must be my help! Quickly Xiao Lang! Open the door!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and without further ado, he opened the door. Lo and behold! Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw a woman about his age in front of him. The woman's eyes perked up when she saw Syaoran.

"SYAORAN!" she squealed, suddenly throwing her whole body against Syaoran and engulfing him to a hug.

Syaoran fell on the floor (still half-naked) with a thud and dropping his cell phone.

"MOTHERRRR!" he cried out

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay of this chapter! I was so sick and didn't have that much energy to continue. I have chicken pox if you all must now. Anyway, that was sort of a cliffhanger and I'm guessing you already know who the woman is! But I'll just leave you guessing…

**Cherrysinger: **Thanks for the clarification and for the review!

**Amanda Kazuki: **Thanks for the advice! Yeah, I kind of figured it was going too slow…thanks again!

**Tamer Shadow: **Sadly, I can't go to the acquaintance party. Walang Nata de Coco sa party! Noo! Magkwento ka ah! Thanks for the review and enjoy the party and take lots of pictures of Bli and yourself!

**And thanks to the following as well: **Illusion Drgaon, Lily20, accursed-angel, Ngoc1321, Tinaptran, crystallization, ori-chan, chikichiki, twilight-star1, MiniSparky, dream-eater-is-hungry, Sakuralover, Paige, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, La SaLLe – 6Re3n Arch3r 15, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, Kitten at Heart, sayurixstrife, RAVE, Sieg1308, wandgirl, Viky, blissful trinity, choclitfudge, Greenleaf Blossom, and maixwolfblossom! Thank you all!

And also thanks to those who read but didn't review! Lol. And also to those who placed me in their favorites and author alert list! Thanks!


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Rants And Plans

**Title: **Somewhere, Somehow

**Author: **EviL PunK

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author's Notes: **A lot of you guessed right on who the woman was on the previous chapter. It was quite obvious though. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! By the way, I will be spelling Meiling's name as "Meiling". I know "Meilin" is more popular, but I'm more comfortable with Meiling. I hope you don't mind. And this is my Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa treat for you!

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Rants and Plans**

----------

"Syaoran! I missed you!" the woman squealed, looking at Syaoran with her ruby red eyes.

"Meiling! Get off me!" Syaoran stood up and dusted himself. He took the cell phone from the floor and placed it on his ear.

"Hello? Mother? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Xiao Lang, I'm still here. Like my surprise?"

"Well…"

"Good! Now, you'll be living with Meiling from now on, until a certain event happens. You are not to come back to Hong Kong without that event happening. Understood?"

"What event? Mother, what are you talking about?" Syaoran wanted to know

"End of discussion. Goodbye Xiao Lang"

"Bye…" Syaoran muttered gruffly and hanged up.

"Ooh…working out lately?" Meiling asked as she saw her cousin's masculine chest

"Shut up" Syaoran spat as he closed the door and locked it

Meiling is Syaoran's cousin. Meiling and Syaoran are sort of close to one another ever since childhood. Meiling was originally from Hong Kong, along with Syaoran but settled in Japan with her mother while Syaoran moved back to Hong Kong. Syaoran had lost touch with Meiling ever since Amaya stepped into his life. He never replied back to her last letter. Syaoran looked at his cousin and studied her. Meiling changed a lot. From what he remembers, she always had her ebony hair in odangos. Now, she no longer wears her hair like that, instead, she had it down and let it grown down to her waist. Syaoran even noticed that a few strands of her hair were streaked in red.

"Cranky much?"

"I just woke up" Syaoran replied, putting on a shirt, "Why did mother send YOU here?"

Meiling snorted, "I thought you knew. I'm here to help you get Sakura back!"

"I know that! But why you? I thought it was going to be one or all of my sisters"

"Why? You don't want me to help you? Syaoran, I'm hurt!" Meiling mocked, placing a fist over her heart, pretending to be stabbed

"Aw, shut up"

"Jeez, is that all you have to say? Is that the only "comeback" phrase you have right now?" Meiling smiled; she loved teasing him

"Put a cork in it, Meiling!"

"Anyway, c'mon, pack your things, we're moving to my house!"

"Make me…" he muttered gruffly

"I can't believe you made me move to your house when my hotel room was perfect! You know, with that soft bed and silk bed sheets! Unlike yours! Which is so hard, I could suffer from – OW!"

Before Syaoran could continue about his rants, Meiling hit him on the head.

"Oh, shut up! You haven't even seen your room yet! Let alone the house!" Meiling suddenly changed the subject, "Isn't this exciting!? It'll be like old times! You and I playing hide-and-seek!

"Do I need to remind you that we're adults already?" Syaoran told her

"So? I'm a kid at heart; deal with it!"

The vehicle that they were in and riding soon came to a complete stop.

"We're here!" Meiling cheered and hurriedly exited the car

Syaoran and sighed and followed her. Meiling's house was somewhat like Syaoran's, only a bit smaller in size. It had maroon walls, a dark blue roof and there was a white door at the middle and white windows everywhere.

"Nice house. Not bad, dear cousin. Let's check the inside, shall we?"

"What are you, a house critic?" Meiling asked as the door was opened by Meiling's maid.

"Welcome back, Mistress Meiling" the petite maid bowed before her

"Thank you, Midori. This is my cousin, Syaoran. He will be staying with us for a while now. Please inform the others about his arrival and his stay here"

"Right away, Mistress" Midori bowed down again before walking away

Syaoran suddenly burst into laughter. Meiling frowned at him, "What's so funny?"

"I can't imagine you being called Mistress and be the boss around here. Which reminds me, where's Aunt?"

Meiling shrugged, "Out of the country for vacation. She left me in charge of the house"

Syaoran nodded, "Okay, so take me to my room"

"Oh, so now I'm your slave?" Meiling rolled her eyes.

Meiling climbed the stairs with Syaoran trailing behind her. The hallway upstairs was decorated with Chinese paintings and pottery.

"Here's your room" Meiling said, opening a door

Syaoran stepped inside and looked around. There was four-poster bed, a cabinet and another door that led to the bathroom. It was similar to Syaoran's bedroom. There was also another door that led to the balcony, and the room smelled like incense.

"What do you think Mr. I'm-Such-A-Picky-House-Critic?"

"This will do"

Two servants soon came up with Syaoran's luggage and placed them inside the room.

"Thank you, Midori and um…"

"Annette, sir" the other woman answered with a French accent

"Ah, French?"

"Yes, sir"

"Lovely"

Annette slightly blushed and Meiling noticed this and stepped in between them

"Please excuse my cousin, Annette. He's a lady killer" Meiling glared at him as Syaoran winked at her, "You may go now"

Both maids bowed down and left.

"Do I need to remind you that you're engaged?"

"Jeez, it was just a little joke. You know, to annoy you" Syaoran grinned at her, "Wait, how did you know I was engaged?"

"Well, stop it!" Meiling said, hitting him on his arm, "And I have my sources" she grinned

"By the way, don't you have a butler to open the door and carry the luggage?"

"He's on a day-off, he'll be back later this evening"

Syaoran nodded

"Am I invited to your wedding?" Meiling asked

"Of course you are" Syaoran smirked, "Apparently, you're just a guest"

"Damn…but anyway, that's good enough!" Meiling exclaimed, "I need to buy a dress soon. What's the color scheme?"

"Err…we really haven't talked about it yet"

"Who's the bride again?"

"Amaya Tsugishiro"

"High school sweetheart?" Meiling raised an eyebrow at him

"High school bitch, that's what she is" Syaoran growled, "If you must know, she cheated on me"

"Ouch…she really must be a bitch"

"Trust me, she is. And she's here in Japan, right now"

"Syaoran, do me a favor and ask her about the wedding. Wait, when is it anyway?"

Syaoran shrugged, "In a few weeks time, two to three weeks from now I think"

"Go ask her!" Meiling yelled

"Alright, alright, I will!" Syaoran said, walking towards the telephone beside his bed

Meiling smiled, "While you're at it, I'm going out to find me a dress. Inform me right away about the color scheme!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Whatever"

* * *

"Tomoyo, where are you? I thought we were supposed to go to the mall?"

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry! A customer called in for an appointment today! I'm so sorry! Can we reschedule?"

"It's alright, Tomoyo. Can we go tomorrow? If you're not busy, that is"

"Oh, that depends on my schedule, Sakura. I'm so sorry! But I promise you, once my schedule isn't busy, I'll treat you out!"

"Oh, alright Tomoyo. It's okay. Have a nice day" Sakura smiled before hanging up.

Sakura sighed and looked around her house, looking for something to do. She went inside the kitchen hoping there would be some chocolate. Chocolate always made her feel better. When she opened the refrigerator, there wasn't any; no chocolate candies, no chocolate milk, no nothing. She opened the freezer; there wasn't any chocolate ice cream left, only peppermint. Sakura sighed and finally decided to go to the mall by herself. Maybe shopping and getting chocolate ice cream at the mall would be fun.

Sakura got dressed and took Touya's car to the mall, leaving a note about her departure by the kitchen wall just in case Touya arrived home before her. As soon as she arrived at the mall and parked the car, she immediately went to the ice cream stand and bought chocolate ice cream in a cup. A lot of people recognized her but she didn't mind, she just kept on walking and eating. When she finished, she went to the third floor and went inside a jewelry store. Sakura browsed through the clear glass, admiring each intricate design of a jewel.

"Is there anything I can help you on, ma'am?" a female store clerk asked, smiling at her

"Oh, no thank you. Just browsing"

"Alright, ma'am"

After a minute or two of browsing, Sakura found a gorgeous necklace. It had a small pink jeweled teardrop and it hung on a thin silver chain. It was so beautiful, Sakura wanted to buy it! She looked closer until she saw the price. Damn expensive.

"See something you like, ma'am?" the store clerk asked

Sakura didn't respond. The store clerk noticed she was staring at the necklace.

"Ah, this is quite popular among our customers but no really seemed to buy it. The jewel is from Europe, and I'm sorry to say that this has already been reserved"

Sakura looked up, "Really?"

"It has been reserved by um…" she opened a notebook and searched through it until she finally saw who made the reservation, "by a Ms. Amaya Tsugishiro. She says it's for her wedding coming in a few weeks time"

Sakura's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach.

"Oh, lucky her then…well, thank you anyway." Sakura said, before leaving the store

"Thank you for coming and come back soon!"

_Like I'm ever coming back…_

* * *

"Ms. Li, Ms. Daidouji is on her way" Tomoyo's assistant informed Meiling, who was waiting for Tomoyo

Meiling nodded, "Alright"

Minutes later, Tomoyo came rushing inside her office.

"I'm so sorry for being late!"

"It's alright, Daidouji-san" Meiling said, smiling at her

"Alright, so how may I help you Ms…?"

Before Meiling could respond, her cell phone rang.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, just let me take this call"

"No problem" Tomoyo smiled

Meiling got up from her chair and walked towards the door. While Tomoyo waited, she thought about Sakura and suddenly felt guilty for rescheduling their outing to the mall.

"Well, what's the color scheme?" Meiling asked Syaoran on the other end

"She says its lavender and pink, but she's not yet sure if it's going to be lavender and pink **OR** the traditional red"

"WHAT!? Syaoran! Ask her again! I'm already here at Daidouji Designs, ready to…argh! Ask her again!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. Women…" he muttered, "Wait! Did you say Dai–"

Before Syaoran could finish his sentence, Meiling hanged up on him and went back to Tomoyo and sat down across her.

"Sorry for that, you see, it's my cousin's wedding and his bride still hasn't made a decision on the color scheme," Meiling sighed, "He should really get out of that wedding and go back to Sakura," Meiling looked up and saw Tomoyo staring at her with eyes wide and her jaw dropped open, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Anyway, let's back to work, shall we? I'm Li Meiling, by the way"

Meiling noticed that Tomoyo wasn't responding to her.

"Daidouji-san?"

"Did you say Syaoran and that he is your cousin and he's getting married and that you're Li Meiling?" Tomoyo asked all in one breath, she blinked and suddenly realized what she said and clamped a hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I got carried away."

Meiling stared at her, smiled and nodded, "Yes, Li Syaoran is my cousin and he's getting married to some woman named, Ayame – Anama – Maya, whatever her name is, I forgot and I don't give a damn, and yes, I'm Li Meiling" Meiling chuckled, "I take it you know my cousin?"

"Well, he's just an acquaintance; he's the best friend of my best friend and model, Sakura Kinomoto" Tomoyo smiled, "I really want them to be together"

Meiling's eyes widened and had a grin on her face, "Daidouji-san,"

"Please, call me Tomoyo"

"Tomoyo," Meiling corrected herself, "Looks like we have something in common and a plan going on"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "I think we do"

"Get Sakura and Syaoran together!" both said in unison

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Meiling and Tomoyo working together now, eh? I wonder where everything leads to now…

**Cherrysinger: **Looks like we have something in common lol, I also have a perverted mind. Thanks for the review!

**Rema: **Syaoran lied to her because he's afraid she's going to get hurt. And Syaoran never told Sakura that he had an arranged marriage with Amaya; he left it out when he told Sakura in chapter nine. Being the stubborn ass he is, he didn't tell the truth before Sakura left. Then in comes Amaya who tells her everything. It hurts when you find out the truth from somebody else (actually, it **wasn't the REAL truth**, since she never told Sakura that she, Amaya, cheated on Syaoran). So, both Syaoran and Amaya are lying to Sakura. I hope that clears it up. You can read chapter nine again. Thanks for the review!

**Tamer Shadow: **Yeah, the party sounded fun. Miss you too! And the rest of my friends, of course! Thanks for the review!

**And thanks to the following as well: **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, Tinaptran, MiniSparky (update soon!), DyeMui, aoi, Kat-illilude, X-Sprinter, twilight-star1, Sieg1308, Illusion Dragon, dream-eater-is-hungry, Sakuralover, Ngoc1231, sayurixstrife, LiLAznDevil, chikichiki, ori-chan, Viky, maixwolfblossom, mangaluvajk, La SaLLe – 6Re3n ArCh3r 15, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, wandgirl, Amanda Kazuki, evenstar-archer, DESTINY'Sheart, KaWaII JaPaN GrL, and Riona Leonheartilly! Thank you all!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Happy Hanukkah and Kwanzaa as well!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: You Can Still Be Free

**Title: **Somewhere, Somehow

**Author: **EviL PunK

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author's Notes: **I hope you all had a very merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa! As I type this chapter, I realize that our Christmas vacation is coming to an end and it'll be back to school in less than two weeks! Gah, I hate my school. They suck at marking vacations and such. Anyway, back to the story!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**You Can Still Be Free**

----------

"Get Sakura and Syaoran together!"

Both women squealed in delight, jumped up and down while clapping their hands.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Tomoyo gushed with stars in her eyes

Meiling nodded in agreement, "You know what? We can also get Eriol to join our amazing plan! He's Syaoran's best friend, as far as I know"

Tomoyo smiled and her face turned slightly pink at the mention of Eriol's name. Meiling noticed this and grinned

"Does Tomoyo have a crush on Eriol?"

Tomoyo blushed, "Oh, stop it."

Meiling chuckled, "Seems like getting Eriol was a great idea. Let's call him now?"

"You have his number?"

"Nope, but I'll call Syaoran and ask for his number"

It took three rings for Syaoran to finally pick up his ringing cell phone.

"Hello, Syaoran?"

"Meiling! Are you at Daidouji Designs!?"

Meiling blinked, "Yes, but that's not what I called about"

"Is Daidouji-san there!?"

Meiling frowned, "Yes, but she's busy so stop interrupting me!"

Syaoran silenced himself.

"Now, do you have Eriol's number?"

"That's what you called for!? Jeez! Thanks for wasting my time!"

"Syaoran! Give me Eriol's number before I bite your head off when I get home!" Meiling threatened

Syaoran grumbled and muttering something about women and reluctantly gave Meiling Eriol's number.

"Thanks! See you later" Meiling hanged up and turned to Tomoyo, "Shall we call him now?"

Tomoyo nodded. Meiling called Eriol, telling him everything and the plan about getting Syaoran and Sakura together. Immediately, Eriol agreed.

After hanging up, Tomoyo and Meiling began talking about their first plan: Have a small get-together will four of them at Meiling's house.

"Syaoran!" Meiling yelled once she arrived inside the house

Syaoran, who was at the living room watching TV, was about to take a sip of his tea when he got startled by Meiling. He almost spilled tea down his clothes.

"Meiling, for once, could you not scream so loud?"

Meiling ignored him and sat beside him, "Cousin dear, I'm going to have a small get-together with some friends here at home"

"So? Go have your get-together and leave me out of this"

"But I told them you would be joining us"

"Well, I'm not. So, tough luck"

"C'mon Syaoran, please? It's just lunch and some chit-chat here and there. C'mon, I promise you, it won't be boring" Meiling pleaded, pouting at Syaoran

"Oh no, don't give me that face!"

Meiling knew Syaoran always gave in to her pouts.

"Syaoran…" Meiling said, tugging on Syaoran's sleeve like a little girl

Syaoran sighed and held his hands in the air, "Alright, alright, I'll join your get-together"

"Yay!" Meiling cheered, hugging him

* * *

In Sakura's case, Tomoyo simply called Sakura at her house.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked over the phone

"I haven't made any plans, so yes"

"Do you mind if you come along with me to a small get-together with my friend? She would love to meet you"

"Sure, I'll go." Sakura replied. It's better than staying at home, watch old reruns on TV and such.

"Really? Great! I'll come pick you up if you want"

"Alright" Sakura agreed

"Oh, by the way, it's just lunch and some conversation"

The next day, Sakura woke up to her alarm clock. She hit it with her hand and reluctantly got up from her slumber. She stared at the time and saw it was 8am. In a few hours, Tomoyo's going to come and pick her up.

She went to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed in a simple shirt and shorts. After doing so, she went downstairs and saw nobody there. She figured Touya and Kaho were still asleep. Sakura went inside the kitchen and made herself a ham and cheese sandwich. She sat down on a chair and contemplated on things.

Firstly, there was Aki. She hasn't seen him for days now and she completely forgot about him ever since that incident. He's a good guy and all but ever since she yelled at him, Sakura felt guilty.

Second, there was Syaoran and his fiancée Amaya. Sakura didn't regret that punch she threw at Syaoran. He deserved it. Sakura placed a hand on her neck and felt there was nothing around her neck. She frowned and wondered where the necklace Syaoran gave her was. Then it hit her; she kept in somewhere in the room. For once, she didn't care where it was. She'll get a new necklace soon.

_Gah, I have a fucked up love life! If you even call it a love life._

Sakura thought angrily. She shoved the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth and retreated upstairs to get dressed for what Tomoyo calls a get-together. She wore a spaghetti-strapped white dress that fell down to her knees with a handkerchief hemline. She wore white sandals to go with it. She brushed her hair, and let it fall down to her shoulders. Soon enough, Tomoyo arrived. She signaled herself that she was there by honking on the horn of the car. Sakura went down and rushed outside.

"You look kawaii!" Tomoyo gushed as Sakura sat beside her in the passenger's seat.

"Nothing special, but thanks" Sakura replied

Tomoyo smiled and soon drove off to Meiling's house.

"So, where's this get-together you're saying?"

"It's at my client's house. We didn't have time to finish up everything so we decided to continue it at her house, along with lunch. I promised her you'll be there."

"Oh, okay" Sakura said, not bothering to ask who the client was. Tomoyo discreetly breathed a sigh of relief.

When they arrived at Meiling's house, Tomoyo rang the doorbell. Sakura looked around and marveled at the flowers surrounding the house. Instead of a butler, as they were expecting, the door was opened by none other than Meiling.

"Tomoyo!" Meiling exclaimed, hugging her and Tomoyo hugged back. When they pulled away, Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"Meiling, I want you to meet Sakura Kinomoto, she's my model and my best friend" Tomoyo smiled

"Pleased to meet you, um…" Sakura began to say but didn't know Meiling's surname

"Pleased to meet you too Kinomoto-san. And please, call me Meiling" Meiling smiled

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Then please, call me Sakura"

Meiling nodded and opened the door wider for them to come in.

"Lunch will be served any minute, make yourself at home. My maid will serve you some juice" Meiling said before heading upstairs. Sakura and Tomoyo sat down on the couch and waited.

Upstairs, Meiling rushed to Syaoran's room and opened the door, praying that Syaoran's already dressed and ready for lunch with her friends, but much to her dismay, she found Syaoran sleeping on the bed, snoring and with some drool visible at the corner of his mouth. Meiling glared at her cousin and shook him roughly so he can wake up. Luckily, Syaoran woke up, glaring at Meiling.

"What's the big idea for waking me up!?"

"You get inside that bathroom," she pointed at the bathroom door, "wash your face, clean yourself and get dressed! My friends are already here!" Meiling ordered, taking Syaoran but his collar.

Syaoran rolled his eyes before walking inside the bathroom and shutting the door behind him, "Fine, whatever"

Minutes later, their lunch was about to start. Meiling was already fed up. The food is already there, her guests were there and what's missing? Or rather, who's missing? Syaoran! Her imbecile of a cousin, Syaoran, that's who!

"I'm very sorry! He's running late. You two can start eating while I get him" Meiling apologized and ran upstairs.

"Her other guest is already here and he's still running late?" Sakura wondered, looking at Tomoyo

"I think her guest is her brother or something…cousin maybe" Tomoyo shrugged, pretending she didn't know.

"After I leave, I better see you walking down the stairs, pronto!" Meiling's voice echoed in the house. She went downstairs, into the dining room and sat beside Sakura.

"I'm so sorry. He can be so stubborn" Meiling apologized again

"Alright, Meiling, I'm here already" Syaoran announced, before stepping inside the dining room. Everybody looked to see who was there. He was about to step inside when he saw a familiar glint of emerald. His eyes widened and saw Sakura with the same expression. Meiling noticed the awkwardness and of course, the silence, she stood up and scooted over to Syaoran.

"Well, you're finally here! Sakura, Tomoyo, I want you to meet Syaoran Li, my cousin. Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo" Meiling introduced, pointing to each one

Silence still filled the room.

"Well, shall we continue eating?"

Meiling went back to her seat beside Sakura. Syaoran sat down beside Tomoyo and across him was Sakura, avoiding his gaze while eating. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Soon, Meiling and Tomoyo left the dining room to go to the library within Meiling's house to discuss over some things. Syaoran and Sakura were left alone with each other. Sakura was still avoiding Syaoran's gaze.

"Um…can we talk outside? In the garden, if you don't mind" Syaoran said

"Okay" Sakura whispered, standing up.

Syaoran stood up as well and led the way to the garden. Syaoran glanced behind him; Sakura was still following him with her head down. Syaoran was relieved that she didn't stand up, walk towards him and punch him again. Syaoran opened the white door for her that led to the garden. Syaoran followed and closed the door behind him. He stood with his hands in his pockets, wondering what to say first. He turned around and spotted Sakura admiring an array of bushes with red and white roses. The sun was behind her, making her look like she's glowing. Syaoran stared at her figure. She looked like an angel, so beautiful and delicate. Syaoran already wanted to beat himself up right on the spot from hurting Sakura.

Sakura turned around, diverting her attention from the roses to a guilty Syaoran. Sakura looked away. She too felt guilty for punching Syaoran the other day and not giving him a chance to speak. But…Sakura no longer needed an explanation; all were explained already, all were lies.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran standing before her, his eyes filled with guilt and sadness.

"Do you want to sit down?"

Sakura nodded as they went towards a white bench and sat down. No one spoke until Syaoran did.

"It sure is a nice day…"

"Yeah…" Sakura muttered

Syaoran realized that this was getting awkward.

"Listen, Sakura…" Syaoran stood up and crouched in front of Sakura, "I know you hate me right now, but please, hear me out. The truth is…"

Before Syaoran could continue, Sakura stood up, glaring down at Syaoran. Syaoran quickly stood up on his feet with a confused look on his face.

"Sakura?"

"I don't want to hear any explanation; especially from you!" Sakura pointed a finger at Syaoran, "For all I know you could be lying to me again! Is that what you think of me, Syaoran!? Some idiotic, dense girl thinking I'm never going to find out about your lies!? Well, think again!" Sakura hissed, stepping on Syaoran's foot, using her heel.

Syaoran cried in pain as he hopped all the way inside, trying to catch up with Sakura.

"Sakura! Wait! Please!" Syaoran called out, grabbing her arm

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Sakura yelled, retrieving back her arm

"What's going on here?" Meiling asked, suddenly appearing with Tomoyo

"I'm sorry Meiling but we have to go. C'mon, Tomoyo" she snapped, giving Syaoran one last glare

Tomoyo ran after Sakura, but not before giving Meiling an apologetic look. When the door closed, Meiling sighed and looked at Syaoran who was still in pain.

"What happened?"

"I tried telling her the goddamn truth!" Syaoran said, still hopping on one foot, "And then she stepped on me!"

"Syaoran, you're not going to–"

Meiling was cut off when the door opened, revealing Eriol.

"Am I late?"

"Eriol!" Meiling went towards Eriol and give him a hug, "You just missed the action"

"Really? Damn." Eriol cursed

"Sakura and Tomoyo just left"

"Oh, so that's them who were leaving. Damn. So what happened before I arrived?"

Meiling told him everything and even laughed when Meiling mentioned about Sakura stepping on Syaoran's foot.

"It's not funny! And it still hurts…" Syaoran said, pouting

"Oh, stop being such a baby!" Meiling said, "Anyway, Syaoran, you're not going to get Sakura like that; you have to approach her slowly."

"Yeah, don't bring up "the truth" subject first. Give her time to trust you again"

Syaoran frowned, "Fine. But I better get her back before that fucking wedding arrives" he stood up and was about to go upstairs when his cell phone rang. It was Amaya.

"Syaoran! I have decided where to hold the wedding!" Amaya shrieked in his ear

Syaoran held the phone I few inches away from him.

"Where?"

"It's in this beautiful church I found!"

"Just tell me where!"

"Here in Tomoeda! It's supposed to be back in Hong Kong but I just couldn't resist the church I saw! Isn't this great!? Oh, I'm so excited with the wedding preparations! We have to be together to prepare, okay Syaoran?"

"Yeah, sure…" Syaoran muttered and rolled his eyes before hanging up

"Amaya?" Eriol asked

"Who else?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked when they arrived in front of Sakura's house.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine. Sorry for dragging you out of Meiling's house that way. She hates me already, doesn't she?"

"No, no, no. Of course not, Sakura. I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Tomoyo reassured her while hugging her best friend.

"I hope you're right"

Tomoyo didn't respond.

"Tomoyo?"

Sakura looked up and was staring at something behind Sakura.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura turned around and saw a person standing in front of her door.

It was none other than Aki.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay! I was thinking how to end this! Anyway, ooh, it's Aki! What's he doing at Sakura's house? And sorry if this was a boring chapter.

**Rushi Star: **I'm trying my best to place more SS moments. Thanks you for the review.

**Amanda Kazuki: **I'm also trying my best not to make this story too predictable. And they will end up together. Thank you for the review

**Greenleaf Blossom: **I'm trying to update as fast as I can. But when school comes around, I'll try my best since my grades are already slipping and I need to pass in order to move on to second year high school. Thanks for the review.

**Thank you to the following as well: **dream-eater-is-hungry, Sakuralover, twilight-star1, La SaLLe -6Re3n ArCh3r 15, Ngoc1231, dyemui, dragonspirit888, Illusion Dragon, MiniSparky, EKoolcat369, Sakura-miaka, Tinaptran, midnite cherry blossomz, l x lmysticalxstarzl x l, chikichiki, Lily20, ori-chan, gUrLa-aYa-16, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, wandgirl, Rema, LiLAznDevil, choclitfudge, Tamer Shadow, Rinoa Leonheartilly, maixwolfblossom, sakura kinomoto, tenshi cherry blossoms, bubbles and anonymous! Thank you all!


	21. Chapter Twenty: Disastrous Night

**Title: **Somewhere, Somehow

**Author: **EviL PunK

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been buried with school crap and had writer's block! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I just hope that even with all the tons of homework, quizzes, tests and all that crap, I will still be able to work on this fic with my free time and finish it! Hope you will still be with me!

**Chapter Twenty**

**Disastrous Night**

-

Aki was there, standing in front of Sakura's house, waiting for her to arrive. Sakura stared at him in shock like there's no tomorrow. Tomoyo and Sakura noticed he had flowers in his hands. Tomoyo had a worried look on her face. Sakura thanked Tomoyo for the ride and slowly exited the vehicle. Tomoyo watched Sakura walk towards Aki.

_Please make the right decision, Sakura._

Tomoyo soon drove off, leaving Sakura.

Sakura slowly walked towards Aki, feeling nervous. When she finally stood in front of Aki, she slightly smiled and he smiled back.

"Hey…" Sakura greeted

"Hi. These are for you" Aki greeted back, handing Sakura the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks," she paused, "Um…so, what are you doing here?"

Aki placed his hands inside his pocket, "Well, I came to apologize for my behavior a few days ago and um…I want to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner tonight. So what do you say?"

Sakura looked away and thought for a minute.

_Just go! It's also your chance to apologize to him!_

"Um…okay, sure"

"Great! I'll be seeing you then! I'll pick you up at 7 alright?"

Sakura nodded.

"Thank, Sakura! You just made my day…" he whispered in her ear and giving her a quick peck on the cheek before running back to his parked car. Sakura watched him go as she touched her cheek. She went inside and placed the flowers in a vase with water. She sat down on the couch when a voice started talking inside her head.

_Why did you agree to his invitation, Sakura?_

_Because I took pity on him and decided to forgive him, that's why. And I'm not most likely to hold a grudge against a person. _Sakura argued with her thoughts.

_What about Syaoran? _

Sakura sighed.

_Well, that's a different story._

_You had the guts to forgive Aki and not your own best friend?_

_What Syaoran did was worse! I'll be able to move on anyway._

_Sakura…forgive him…_

Sakura frowned.

_I'll think about it._

Hours later, Sakura was sitting in her room, staring at her reflection, wondering what to wear and what to do with her hair. She just came from a talk with Touya about eating out alone with a man, especially at night.

_Jeez, he still hasn't gotten rid of his over protectiveness._

Sakura spotted a brush nearby and started brushing her hair and curling her hair into ringlets. She applied a bit of make up and finally, after spending a lot of time thinking, she decided on a dark red cocktail dress with thin straps and red sandals to match. The time was nearing 7 as Sakura waited for Aki. The doorbell soon rang and echoed throughout the whole house. Sakura rose from her seat, exited her room and began walking down the stairs.

The door was opened by Touya. He spotted Aki standing there with a bouquet of flowers; tulips and lilies to be exact. Touya started glaring at the dark blue long-sleeved clad boy. Aki discreetly cowered under his glare.

"You again, huh? She hasn't been out on a date for a few weeks now. What makes you think she's going to go out again?"

"Um…I just want to take her out to dinner. I promise I'll bring her back before midnight"

"Make that 9pm" Touya growled

Aki nodded, "Yes, sir"

Both men suddenly heard footsteps, making _click clack _sounds. Both saw Sakura descending down the stairs. Sakura was giving Aki a smile until she reached the ground. Touya stepped out of the way so Sakura can receive the flowers. When Sakura came back after placing the flowers in a vase, they were ready to leave. But before Aki could take one step forward, Touya grabbed onto Aki's collar and pulled him towards him.

"Remember my threat before?" he growled into his ear, "Hurt one strand of hair on Sakura's head or any part of her body, external and internal, you're going to face me."

Aki gulped as he quickly walked away from Touya and towards Sakura, who was waiting by the car.

"So where are you taking me?" Sakura asked just as Aki drove out of the driveway.

"Does Italian sound good to you?"

Sakura nodded, "It's fine with me, but I must say, I never really tried eating in an Italian restaurant"

"Trust me, it's going to be great and delicious" Aki assured her

Sakura giggled, "I can tell it's going to be fun"

Aki smiled to himself.

_It's going to be more fun than that. Just watch out, Sakura; just wait until you see what's up my sleeve. After this night, I'll make you mine and mine alone._

* * *

Syaoran was walking down the stairs, limping and suddenly caught the smell of something burning. He continued walking until he reached the kitchen. He spotted Meiling looking down, disappointed and all at her burnt chicken, taking hold of the hot oven pan with mittens. Syaoran sighed and walked over beside his cousin. 

"Meiling…"

"Oh, Syaoran! I just wanted to make us some dinner! I wanted to cook your favorite along with some side dishes!" Meiling whimpered

"Aw, c'mon now. After all these years, I'm sure you can learn how to cook and be better each time you do so" Syaoran smiled at her

Meiling pouted and looked down at the floor. Ever since childhood, she never really got to learn how to cook. Each time she did, it would always end up being burnt enough to be black and inedible.

"Here, I'll cook for us. You just sit down, relax, and I'll do the cooking, okay?" Syaoran said, taking the burnt chicken into his hands.

Meiling nodded, took off the apron and left the kitchen, leaving Syaoran to do the dirty work. It took a whole lot of preparing of food for dinner just for the two of them. Meiling always liked Syaoran's cooking; if he wasn't a businessman right now, he would be opening his own restaurant.

_Sakura is so lucky to have Syaoran. I wish Sakura will be able to open her eyes and realize that._

Meiling thought.

* * *

At the Italian restaurant, Sakura and Aki were obviously having a dinner for two. They just finished eating dinner and both were already full from their plateful of delicious Italian pasta. 

"I'm so full!" Sakura exclaimed, leaning back on her chair

"Still got room for dessert?"

"I don't think I can eat another bite" Sakura laughed

"Well, shall we go for a walk then, around the vicinity maybe?"

"Sure, why not? If you excuse me for a while…" Sakura stood up and started walking towards the direction to the comfort rooms. Aki nodded as he called a waiter for the bill.

_Ah, young sweet and innocent Sakura, you're falling deeper and deeper into my trap. Once this night's over, you'll be mine._

Aki evilly thought as he paid for dinner.

Sakura soon came back with a radiant smile. Aki took her hand and the both of them walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand. The night was young and Aki still had time before he can take Sakura home. They walked around the dimly lit area with a few cars passing by. As they were getting farther and father away, Sakura began to feel nervous and afraid but shrugged it off.

"Let's take a shortcut here, shall we?" Aki pointed to a long narrow passageway

Sakura stared at the passageway in doubt. It was dark and very quiet.

"Don't worry, I know my way around here" Aki said, giving Sakura a smile and placed a protective arm around her.

Sakura didn't respond and started walking beside Aki. As they walked, it felt like an eternity to reach the end. Sakura began to feel uneasy even though Aki still had his arm around her.

"Aki…I think we should go back. I don't mind taking the long way…"

Aki's arm suddenly disappeared from her shoulder. Sakura stopped walking and turned around and saw Aki a few steps away from her. The darkness made her hard to see.

"Aki?"

"Sakura…" he paused. Sakura blinked a few times and suddenly let out a loud gasp. A cold blade made contact with her neck.

"Scream and I'll make sure you won't be innocent anymore"

Sakura's eyes widened and tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Good girl."

Sakura closed her eyes tight when she felt Aki tie a piece of rope around her wrists to keep her from hitting him. He then started unzipping her dress. Tears were already streaming down. She was so scared to move a muscle or let her heel collide with Aki's face and damage it with all her might. Aki finished unzipping her dress and ran his hand down her smooth back. He went lower until his calloused hands reached Sakura's underwear.

"NO!" Sakura let out a scream

"Shut up, bitch!" Aki yelled, slapping her hard across the cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura demanded

"When I found out about that Li bastard and you, I knew my chances with you were a million to one. I just had to figure out a way to make you mine and mine alone. Oh by the way, Daidouji's the one who told me…" Aki smirked, "After I'm done with you, I'm killing Li and Daidouji and no one will ever suspect it was me."

"You bastard!"

"I know Amaya too by the way."

Sakura gasped.

"I take it you know her? Well, she's my ex-girlfriend. She cheated her way around. She cheated with that one guy and some other guys. And guess what? Here's that good part; she cheated on Li with me…"

Sakura was about to scream but Aki beat her to it. Taking out a piece of cloth from his pocket, he tied it around Sakura's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Now, just do as I say and no one will get hurt…"

Aki slammed Sakura to a wall as she crippled on the cold ground. Blood started to ooze from her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Aki's hazy figure walking towards her. She shut her eyes tight and prayed for someone to save her. She tried screaming the first name that entered her mind.

Syaoran.

But no one came.

It began to rain.

_Syaoran…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **As said on the earlier author's notes, I'm sorry for the month long update! Hope you all will still be with me and support me and the fic! Don't stop reviewing and thanks also! 

Sorry I won't be able to thank ya'll individually! I'm in a rush to get this chapter up. But nonetheless, **THANK YOU SO MUCH! **All your reviews/comments/suggestions and all, mean a lot to me!


	22. Chapter Twenty One: A Bond So Strong

**Title: **Somewhere, Somehow

**Author: **EviL PunK

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the incredibly late update and thank you all for your reviews! Sorry for the length of the previous chapter. I thought it was long but I was wrong. Okay, has anybody noticed that I just rhymed _twice_? But anyway, I'm an evil authoress aren't I? Leaving you all like that. Hehe. But anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty One**

**With A Bond So Strong**

-

The Li cousins were peacefully and silently eating their dinner when Syaoran's fork fell on the floor with a clatter. Meiling, who was about to eat a piece of meat, looked at Syaoran with confusion.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran's face was pale, as if he saw a ghost.

"Syaoran? Here, drink this" Meiling said, handing Syaoran his cup of tea.

Syaoran grabbed teacup from Meiling. His knuckles turned white as he griped the piece of porcelain tight. Suddenly, the cup shattered into pieces in his hands, creating cuts on the palm of his hand.

Meiling gasped, "Syaoran! What's wrong?"

She quickly rose on her feet and stood beside him. Syaoran closed his eyes. His head started throbbing in pain. His mind wandered around visions, images and scenery. The throbbing stopped when a picture of a dark alleyway flashed in his mind. A man was walking towards something…a female lying on one side.

_Syaoran…_

The scenery vanished and Syaoran's eyes were wide open. He stood up causing the chair to top over. He suddenly grabbed Meiling's shoulders.

"Meiling! Listen to me! Take the car and drive downtown and find a dark alley! I'll meet you there!"

Syaoran ran towards the door and exited the house, running outside the slippery pavement and in the rain.

"Syaoran! Wait!" Meiling yelled, running to catch up with him but he was gone.

-

Aki knelt down beside Sakura, pulled her up and pinned her against the cold wall. She was helpless. He made a trail of kisses from her lips down to her body. Sakura's face was stained with tears, tasting the salty flavor of her tears. The blood continued to trickle down her forehead.

"No…please, stop this…I'll do anything…" she pleaded in a hoarse voice

"Shut up!" Aki yelled.

He glared at her and slapped her with all his might. Sakura's vision blurred but could still see and feel the hazy figure of Aki's hand riding up her thigh. His whole body was pressed against her and he slowly removed the straps of Sakura's dress off her. She turned her head away and shut her eyes tight.

_This is where it all ends…_

"Oof!"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Aki up against a wall, away from her; a man grabbing his collar and holding him high. Sakura slumped to the ground and began to cry, thanking the heavenly bodies for answering her prayers. She suddenly got startled when a trash can almost hit her. Sakura looked at the side and saw the man thrown to one side.

"Thought you can save her that easily huh, Li?" Aki laughed maliciously

Sakura gasped at the mention of the name and suddenly fainted.

Syaoran got up and began to run towards Aki with a clenched fist, ready to punch him. Unfortunately, Aki was too fast for him. Aki took out the knife and slashed Syaoran on the arm, creating a deep cut. Blood oozed out from the open wound. Syaoran spotted Sakura with her stained dress, nearly ripped. His eyes widened and quickly stood up, holding on to his arm.

"You bastard!" he yelled at Aki, "What the hell did you do to Sakura?"

Syaoran jumped off his feet, giving Aki a kick straight to the chest. He punched and kicked him several times. Thankfully, those martial arts lessons with Wei really paid off and were put to good use. Aki finally landed on the ground, unable to get up. He tried to but Syaoran grabbed his collar and pulled Aki close to him.

"Touch Sakura again and I swear to myself that you will rot in hell!"

Syaoran dropped him to the ground. He turned around and was about to walk away when he suddenly felt Aki standing behind him. He turned back around and planted one last solid punch on Aki's face, finally knocking him out. Syaoran watched him a few seconds just to see if he's still conscious and capable to standing up.

_Good, he's not getting up._

Syaoran quickly rushed to Sakura's side. He carried her in his arms bridal style, careful not to drop her. The rain still continued to pour down on them. He looked down at Sakura's pale face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Syaoran walked out of the alley and into the streets, walking back home. It wasn't long before Syaoran heard loud beeping noise behind him. He turned around; saw bright lights and the loud voice of Meiling.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!"

A black car came to a halt in front of Syaoran and Meiling came rushing out of the car, not bothering to take an umbrella with her or a raincoat.

"Oh my god, what happened to Sakura?" she demanded and suddenly noticed the gash of blood on Syaoran's arm, "What happened to your arm?"

Syaoran shook his head, "I'll tell you later"

Meiling nodded and opened the door for Syaoran. He got inside with Sakura still in his arms. Once he sat down, Syaoran let Sakura's head rest on his lap. He pushed away wet strands of Sakura's auburn hair away from her face. Syaoran held onto Sakura's hand tight, refusing to let go. With his free hand, he caressed Sakura's cheek.

"Here," Meiling handed Syaoran a blanket, "put this on her. I had a feeling you might be needing it"

"Thanks" Syaoran said, taking the blanket from Meiling, unfolded it placed the fabric on top of Sakura.

They finally got home and Syaoran hurriedly took Sakura upstairs and into his room. He kicked the door open and laid Sakura on top of his bed.

"She needs to be out of those clothes…" he told himself, "Meiling!"

"Here I am!" Meiling came inside the room holding a stack of dry clothes with maids following behind her, "Turn around!" she snapped at him

Syaoran turned around and waited for Meiling and the maids to finish undressing Sakura.

"There. Now," Meiling turned to Syaoran, "let's go to my room and tend that cut on your arm!"

Meiling pulled Syaoran out of the room and went to her own. She closed the door behind her and let Syaoran sit on her bed. Meiling went inside the bathroom, came out with a first aid kit in her hands and sat beside him.

"Take off your shirt" Meiling told him

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Are you sure you're capable in treating this cut?"

"Yes. Now, shut up and take your goddamn shirt off!"

Syaoran gave up, took his shirt off and let Meiling treat his wound. No one said a word until Meiling spoke.

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" she paused before continuing on with her sentence, "You really do love Sakura, don't you?"

Syaoran sighed, "Of course I do, Meiling. What kind of question is that?"

Meiling smiled, "No reason. Just imagining how a great husband and wife you two would be"

"Yeah, too bad it'll never happen" Syaoran rolled his eyes as Meiling tended his other bruises here and there, "Are you finished?"

"Almost" Meiling said, almost finished with the bandage, "There"

Syaoran stood up from his place and went back inside his room. He opened the door and saw Sakura lying down still unconscious, but to Syaoran, she looked like as if she was peacefully sleeping. He changed out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. He pulled a chair and sat on it beside Sakura. He took hold of Sakura's hand, caressed it and brought it to his face, feeling the smooth skin against his own. Syaoran stared down at her face hoping the beautiful green-eyed angelic-like-woman would soon awaken.

-

Morning soon came and the whole house was quiet. Meiling got up early to check on Syaoran. She silently opened the door, careful not to make a creaking sound. She peeked and saw Syaoran still sitting beside Sakura, staring at her. Meiling figured her stubborn cousin didn't sleep a wink last night, nor did he move away from his sitting position. She sighed and decided to step inside.

"Syaoran?"

It took a few seconds for Syaoran to look up.

"Huh?"

"It's time for breakfast" Meiling said, with eyes full of pity and sorrow

"Later. I'm not hungry" Syaoran replied, his attention going back to Sakura

Meiling sighed, "You didn't finish your food last night and I'm sure you need your energy right now"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Wait for me to finish my dinner, go rescue Sakura and find her body all spoiled and severely injured?"

"Just eat, please Syaoran. I'll make you a sandwich and coffee"

Syaoran sighed, "Whatever you say, Meiling"

While Meiling was preparing a ham and cheese sandwich for Syaoran, a loud knock came upon the front door. It was hardly a knock; more like pounding on the door. Meiling wondered who could be visiting them at the wee hours of the morning. She opened the door and was surprised to see an angry Touya.

"Where's Sakura?" he demanded, entering the house not bothering to wait to be acknowledged, "Where the goddamn hell is Sakura?"

Touya turned to Meiling with his hands raised in the air.

"Kinomoto-san! Please! Calm down!"

"I need to find Sakura!"

"What's going on here?"

Both person looked up and saw Syaoran walking down the stairs and finally reaching the ground.

"You!" Touya glared while pointing a finger at him.

Touya strode towards Syaoran, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall. Touya placed a hand around Syaoran's neck and was ready to strangle him.

"Syaoran!" Meiling shrieked

"Where the fuck is Sakura? You tell me now, you little bastard, before I beat the crap out of you! I know you did something to her and I'll kill you before you can even deny it!"

"She's upstairs, goddamnnit!" Syaoran managed to yell before Touya can cut off his air supply, "She's unconscious!"

Touya's eyes widened and suddenly dropped him to the ground. Syaoran breathed for air and coughed. Meiling rushed to his side and helped him up.

"She's…unconscious?"

"Yes! How much time do you need for it to register in your pea-sized brain?" Syaoran spat. Meiling frowned at him and lightly hit him on the head.

Touya glared at him.

"I need to see Sakura"

"We'll take you to her" Syaoran said, climbing up the stairs with Meiling and Touya following behind him. The group stopped in front of a door and Touya entered. Meiling and Syaoran waited and stood by the door frame. Touya went closer to Sakura. He bent down and brushed away a few strands of hair away from her face. He sighed and kissed his little sister's forehead.

"That son of a bitch Aki molested her" Syaoran spoke, with arms crossed

Touya looked at him with big wide eyes.

"It was a good thing Syaoran came to save her before Aki could do anything else." Meiling continued

Touya looked down and sighed, "I guess I owe you an apology, huh?" he paused, "My deepest and sincere apologies to you" he turned to Meiling, "and to you also, for suddenly walking in your house without your acknowledgment"

"Oh, that's alright" Meiling responded in surprise

The day continued on with a morose atmosphere. Eriol and Tomoyo soon arrived when they found out that Sakura had not come home and that she was unconscious. The five of them sat in the living room watching TV when the news suddenly came on. It was featuring the alley.

"A man was seen lying on the ground, drenched in blood and from last night's rain."

Syaoran got up from his seat and started pointing to the screen.

"There! That's the alley we were in!"

"Ssh!" Touya scolded and turned the volume higher

"The man, who was identified as to be Aki Kimura, was immediately rushed to the nearest hospital for treatment." vain

"He doesn't deserve medical treatment, damnnit! I hope he dies on the way" Syaoran growled. Touya nodded in agreement which was a very rare sight to see. It was probably the first time he had agreed to something, especially from a guy who is close to Sakura.

Suddenly, Syaoran's cell phone rang. Everyone looked at him. Syaoran looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Damn you, Amaya" he mumbled before answering it, "Hello?"

"Syaoran!" came Amaya's annoying perky voice

Syaoran cringe and held the phone a few meters away from his ear.

"Oh, Syaoran dear! I missed you! I haven't talked to you in forever! Ah, it's so great to hear your voice again!"

Tomoyo and Eriol had to keep Meiling from getting up her seat, ready to grab the cell phone away from Syaoran and yell at Amaya like there was no tomorrow.

"Anyway, I called to tell you that we should really start preparing for the wedding even if we still have a long way to go."

"Amaya, can we not talk about the wedding, please? I'm having serious problems right now and I'm not in the right mood to talk about weddings and such"

"But–"

"Goodbye, Amaya" Syaoran said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Touya asked, curious.

"She is unfortunately my fiancée" Syaoran said, frowning.

"Oh, right you're getting married"

"Unfortunately!" Syaoran growled, "I don't want to get married especially to her!"

"That's why we're here to help you, Syaoran" Meiling said. Tomoyo and Eriol nodded in agreement.

"Help him with what?" Touya asked, now fully curious on what's going on.

"No offence, but you're just as slow as Sakura is" Tomoyo giggled

Touya shook his head, "None taken. So can someone kindly fill me in on what everyone is talking about?"

Everyone looked at Syaoran for an answer. Syaoran sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm in love with Sakura."

Everyone was waiting for a reaction from Touya. Normally, he would jump up from his seat, tackle Syaoran to the ground and choke him with all his might, but he didn't. He just sat there and gave a lop-sided smile, something you don't see everyday.

Before Touya could open his mouth and speak, a crash was heard from behind them. Everyone turned around at the direction of the stairs and saw shattered vase pieces on the floor. Their eyes widened and mouths hung low when they saw Sakura standing at the bottom of the stairway.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes: **Well, that was a tough chapter to write! I tried making it long as possible! Hope this was long enough for your reading pleasure! 

**Armith-Greenleaf: **An omen is a sign or a warning of impending happiness or disaster; courtesy of "Webster's Universal Dictionary and Thesaurus". Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**CrystalDragonYoukai: **I have nothing to say to you. Yes, it is childish. Seriously.

**Amy: **Yeah, I have friendster. :)

**Tamer Shadow: **BWAHAHAHA! Hey, update the story even if I read it in the notebook. Don't forget, PRACTICE ON SATURDAY (February 26). BE THERE!

**MiniSparky: **Yeah I know. Lol, but I promise you and the other readers as well, it'll be a **happy ending**. :)

**Thanks to the following as well: **a.d.a hikari, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me (get well soon!), LilacBlu, lizzy, dream-eater-is-hungry, Illusion Dragon, Ngoc1231, rushi girl, nipagirl, Tha chibi orange princess, Tinaptran, EKoolcat369, like whoa, Sakuralover, Lily20, gUrLa-aYa, Kimura, kmmgirly, lika-chi, DESTINY'Sheart, chikichiki, sakura maio, ChibiSakuraSyaoran, ori-chan, dragonspirit888, cute-mistress-page, zeddy222, kawaiiseeker987, cipher, VcChick, and blissful trinity! Thank you all!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Reconciliation

**Title: **Somewhere, Somehow

**Author: **EviL PunK

**Rating: **PG-13 / T

**Author's Notes: **Oh yeah, evil cliffhanger there eh? Sorry, being evil is in my nature. Hehe. But don't worry all; I decided to be un-evil this time and not leave you all with a cliffhanger! Good, eh? Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review! And I apologize for my very late update!

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Reconciliation**

-

Sakura was standing there, clutching the top of her dress; she stared at everyone. Touya stood up and was about to run over and hug his sister when Syaoran beat him to it. Syaoran engulfed Sakura to a tight hug and ran a hand down her auburn hair.

"Sakura…" he whispered in her ear.

_Please tell me she didn't hear what I said!_

Sakura was lost for words. Instead of looking for the right words to say, she wrapped her arms around Syaoran and wept on his shoulder. Tears spewed down Sakura's face, creating a big wet spot on Syaoran's clothes. She tightened her embrace, refusing to let go.

"I'm so sorry…" she managed to say between tears.

"Ssh," Syaoran said, wiping away the tears on her face with his finger, "don't cry."

"I was so scared…" Sakura clutched Syaoran's polo shirt tight, "I thought I was going to…" Sakura didn't dare to continue anymore; she didn't want to remember the horrible events that had happened.

"Ssh, don't talk like that. Everything's fine now. I'm here" he glanced at his back; at his friends, "We're all here to protect you, Sakura"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. Syaoran gave her a heartwarming smile.

"I'm so glad you're back" Syaoran said, lowering his head and planted a kiss on Sakura's cheek. This suddenly brought joy to Sakura's eyes. Syaoran stepped aside and let Sakura see the rest of her friends and her brother. Everyone suddenly rushed to her side and hugged her tight. Touya, being the strong man that he is, lifted Sakura off her feet and gave a little turn. Sakura giggled. She remembered the days where Touya did this to her as a child. Everyone soon had smiles and tears of joy in their eyes now that their best friend is alive and well.

Eriol walked over to Syaoran, stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Syaoran kept on smiling as he watched Sakura being happy again.

"Happy ending?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran looked at Eriol, sighed and shook his head.

"It doesn't end here, Eriol. There's still Amaya and our wedding."

---

"Goddamnnit! The veil is too big!" Amaya screamed at the dressmaker, "Are you trying to hide my face?"

"N-No, Madame…" the dressmaker stuttered in fear, "Perhaps we should wait for Orino-san to arrive; she is probably in traffic."

"No! I refuse to wait! Don't you know I'm the bride of THE Syaoran Li? My wedding is near and my goddamn dress is so…UGH!" she screamed in frustration, "Oh God, I need my fiancée…"

She took out her cell phone and speed dialed Syaoran.

---

"So, Syaoran…how will this "soap opera", otherwise known as your fucked up life, end?" Meiling asked.

Syaoran was about to answer back to his cousin when his cell phone rang. Everyone's attention went to Syaoran as he answered the phone. Before he could even say "hello", the caller from the other end screamed.

"SYAORAAAAN!"

Syaoran nearly jumped through the ceiling from the sudden scream.

That scream could only mean one thing.

"Yes, Amaya?"

"Syaoran! Can you come over to Satomi Orino's wedding dress shop downtown? I need help from my husband-to-be, THE Syaoran Li," she emphasized, making sure the dressmakers heard her.

Syaoran sighed, he wasn't in the mood to get angry, especially when Sakura's there, witnessing this. Unfortunately for him, he gave in to Amaya.

"Okay, Amaya. I'll be right there"

He hanged up and turned to the rest of the group.

"Who was that?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran gave him a look.

"Ooh, okay" Eriol nodded, understanding fully.

"Well," he sighed, "I better get going. I'll see you all later"

He turned around and began walking towards the main door. He was about to turn the door knob when he felt a hand touch his arm. He turned around and saw Sakura, her green eyes giving a warm vibe but her face had a sad expression.

"Syaoran,"

_Oh God, just hearing her speak my name makes me go weak in the knees._

"Hmm?"

"Be careful…" Sakura softly said.

Syaoran knew she was talking about Aki and was scared that he might pop out of nowhere again. He gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be back later, okay? Wait for me."

He hugged her and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Sakura smiled and turned pink. Syaoran didn't want to let go; he wanted to hold her like this and be with him. Soon, they pulled away from each other's grasp.

"I'll be back," he gave her one last smile before leaving.

---

"I change my mind, I want it to be strapless," Amaya said, looking at the supposed wedding dress (with straps), being held up by the dressmakers, "I'll try it on."

Amaya took the dress wither and stepped inside the dressing room. The dressmakers, plus Satomi, the owner, sighed. Amaya has been with them for 2-3 days already, and she still hasn't made up her mind yet about her dress and the shoes. She kept on making alterations.

Everyone looked up when they heard the door open when it hit the chimes attached on the door frame. Syaoran walked inside and smiled awkwardly at the ladies.

"Um…is Amaya Tsugushiro here?"

"Yes sir. She's in the dressing room, trying on her wedding dress," Satomi said, "Please, take a seat while waiting". She gestured to the lounge chair on one side. Syaoran nodded and sat down. Just before he could fully sit down, a loud high-pitch scream filled the room. Startled, Syaoran missed the chair and fell butt first on the floor. Suddenly, Amaya appeared, wearing her dress. Her lips were quivering and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I LOOK FAT IN THIS DRESS!"

"Of course not, Madame." Satomi reassured her.

"Oh God, do you have a weighing scale?"

Satomi nodded and ran off with the rest of the staff. Amaya suddenly fell on the floor and started bawling her eyes out. Syaoran stood up from his seat and crouched beside Amaya. Normally, Syaoran would roll his eyes at Amaya for complaining something so shallow, at least for him.

"Amaya…c'mon,"

Syaoran's couldn't believe he was going soft on Amaya, or maybe he's just not in the mood to argue or roll his eyes.

"You're not fat…"

Amaya looked up and wiped her tears away with her finger.

"Do you really think so?"

Syaoran sighed, "Yes. Now, c'mon get up. Orino-san is back with the weighing scale"

Syaoran helped Amaya stand up as Satomi placed the weighing scale on the floor. Amaya changed first back into her normal clothes and finally stood on the scale. Her eyes widened and she was ready to faint.

"I GAINED 3 POUNDS!"

---

"Amaya! Eat something!" Syaoran demanded.

"No! I refuse to eat!"

Syaoran sighed.

After Amaya found out she had gained 3 pounds out of thin air, Syaoran thought it would be a good idea for her to get some fresh air and eat lunch somewhere. When they got to the restaurant, Amaya just simply ordered for a glass of lukewarm water.

"Please, Amaya. If you don't eat, you're going to collapse! And I thought you hated warm water?" Syaoran said, looking at the glass Amaya's holding.

"I don't, but ice cold water makes you fat" Amaya said, sticking her nose up in the air.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Cold water doesn't make you fat! That's an old maid's tale! It's not true! Water doesn't even have carbohydrates!"

"Well, just to be safe; I'm sticking to this warm water"

Syaoran shook his head, "Please, Amaya. Eat something. A salad at least or just a thin slice of meat!" he pleaded.

_Even though I loathe Amaya, I still hate her get sick._

"Fine."

Amaya signaled a waiter and ordered some salad.

"I'm going to the gym after this."

Syaoran sighed and continued to eat his soup.

---

Syaoran came home after spending at least half of the day with Amaya, during the late afternoon. He found Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol talking and watching some TV show. They stopped talking when they spotted Syaoran. A big grin appeared on Sakura's face. She jumped on her feet and ran over to Syaoran, giving him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're home! I was beginning to get worried."

Syaoran smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, Sakura. Where's Touya?"

"Oh, he left already. He had lunch with his wife, Kaho and their kids."

Syaoran nodded, "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much, we talked and watched TV," Sakura smiled and suddenly grabbed Syaoran by the wrist and pulled him away.

"Huh? Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Let's go to the patio, I have to tell you something," Sakura said

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and nodded.

They excused themselves from the others and went outside to the patio and sat down on the swinging bench.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked

"Well, you're getting married right?"

Syaoran looked down. He wanted to shake his head and say, 'no'.

"Yes," he replied, "in a few days actually. My fiancée and I are preparing for it. We're rather busy right now."

Sakura nodded, "Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked at her, "Hmm?"

"I'm aware that you're busy and all but, I'm also aware that once you're married, you won't have time for me now that you have a wife to take care of,"

"That's not true, Sakura," Syaoran said, taking Sakura by her hand and caressing it, "Yes, I may be married and have a wife but that doesn't mean I won't have time for you. You're my best friend, Sakura. Married or not, I'll take care of you,"

Sakura didn't say anything; she was too lost for words. She stared at him and wanted to burst out in tears. Syaoran continued caressing Sakura's hand and with his other hand, he caressed her cheek. While doing so, Sakura winced when Syaoran accidentally stroke a bruise on her hand. He looked down and saw the wound. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, careful not to hurt her.

Sakura blushed at the small gesture. She knew deep inside that what he said will stay true. He'll take care of her whether he is married or not. She loved the man in front of her; if only he knew. Knowing he won't be able to return her feelings, tears streamed down her face.

"Why the tears?" he asked, noticing the tears on her face. He brushed it away using his finger.

"It's nothing," Sakura said, smiling at him for reassurance.

Syaoran looked at her with doubt.

"Well, can you just do me a small favor?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um…can we spend more time together before you get married? I mean, like you know, go to the mall or something. That is, if it's okay with you,"

Syaoran smiled at her, "Of course."

Sakura's smile widened and suddenly, she flung her arms around Syaoran, throwing her entire body towards him. Syaoran lost his balance and fell on the ground with a loud _thud_. Syaoran blushed when Sakura was on top of him. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Sakura, closed his eyes and smelled the fragrant aroma coming from Sakura. Sakura blushed when she felt Syaoran's masculine arms around her.

Both of them wanted to stay like this without letting go.

---

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Sakura asked Meiling.

Meiling sighed, "Sakura, if you ask one more time I'm going to strangle Syaoran ("Hey!"). I'll be fine! Don't worry! You two need some time together and I don't want to ruin it by being there. I'll just call Tomoyo so I can have some company at home."

"Well, suit yourself. We'll be back later in the evening, okay?"

"Oh, please! Take your time! Go bonding for a long time! Have fun and go on without me!"

"Alright. See you later, Meiling!" Sakura said, going out the door and waved goodbye to Meiling. Syaoran waved goodbye as well and closed the door. The couple went inside the car and drove off to the mall.

"Maybe leaving Meiling alone in her house was a bad idea," Sakura told Syaoran.

"She'll be fine. Besides, she would just be a nuisance to the both us; dragging us along to her favorite stores." Syaoran joked, "Don't worry, Sakura. She told us to have fun and so we shall." Syaoran told her and she smiled back. Syaoran glanced at Sakura and smiled to himself.

_A day alone with Sakura is such a rare occasion. Pinch me, I must be dreaming._

What Syaoran didn't know was that Sakura is thinking of the same thing; a day alone with Syaoran.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes: **For some weird reason, I lost 13 reviews. O.O My reviews are supposed to be 586. But anyway, thank you all for your reviews and your support! 

Questions regarding if Sakura heard Syaoran will be answered in the **next chapter**!

**Armith Greenleaf: **It's an English word. Ooh, I want to learn Spanish! Hehe. Thanks for the review and I'm fine with your, as you put it, "stupid" (but I really don't find them stupid), questions! Thanks again!

Sorry if I don't thank you all individually (hands cookies to everyone)!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Unsaid Words

**Title: **Somewhere, Somehow

**Author: **August Coldfeather (formerly known as EviL PunK)

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry for the delay of this chapter! I wasn't really having writer's block, but I just couldn't decide about the restaurant scene. Yeah, I'm a loser. Well, it's been a year since I last update and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review and please take note that **I changed my pen name.** Thanks!

Credits to **Wikipedia** for reference.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Unsaid Words**

-

Syaoran drove to the mall and parked the car in the parking lot. He turned off the engine, got off the vehicle, rushed to Sakura's side and helped her get down. She smiled and thanked him. They got inside the mall and went around the area. People of different ages recognized them. Syaoran smiled when a cute little girl with pigtails asked Sakura for an autograph. Sakura gladly obliged and even kissed the little girl on the forehead. Syaoran didn't mind all of the attention, as long as Sakura's happy; he's happy.

"I want to be like you when I grow up, Sakura-san!" the little girl piped.

Sakura smiled, "It'll be hard work, are you sure you can take it?"

"If you can, I can!" the little girl bravely said and received laughs and giggles from the people around her. Sakura chuckled as well.

Syaoran watched Sakura smile when he suddenly felt someone tugging on his pants. He looked down and saw a little boy with a baseball cap on his head. He gave a toothy smile.

"Hey, mister, are you her bodyguard?"

Syaoran smiled and crouched in front of the boy, "You can say that. She's a special person and I hate to see her get hurt. You see, I love her."

The boy gave a confused look but suddenly gave a hearty laugh, "You're funny! You're not supposed to be in love with her."

Syaoran chuckled and patted the boy lightly on the head, "You'll understand soon,"

Soon enough, the crowd dispersed and left the couple at peace.

"Sorry about that." Sakura apologized to Syaoran.

"No problem." Syaoran said, giving her a smile.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and entwined their fingers together. They headed towards a new restaurant that just opened a few days ago to have dinner. It was an international restaurant that served different cuisines from the different parts of the world. A maitre'd greeted them and led them to their table. While going towards their table, they took a glance at the long buffet table, separated by some flower arrangements. Each 'section' had a sign above, indicating the specified cuisine.

"Here you are, ma'am." The maitre'd said, pulling out a chair for Sakura to sit.

"Thank you," she nodded at the man and sat down on the chair, with Syaoran sitting opposite her.

"Would you want to have a look at the buffet or have an ala carte?" the maitre'd asked, politely.

"We'll go for the buffet, thank you." Syaoran answered.

"A fine choice." The maitre'd smiled, bowed and took off.

"Shall we?" Syaoran asked, standing up from his seat and holding out his hand for Sakura to take. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Yes, we shall." Sakura pushed back her chair, took Syaoran's hand and the both of them walked towards the buffet table.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" Sakura gushed over a paella pan of…well, paella; a Spanish rice dish, usually garnished with vegetables, meat and/or seafood.

"I doubt you want to try this." Syaoran said, pointing at some egg under the section of Filipino food.

"Hmm?" Sakura walked over to Syaoran to see what he was pointing and talking about. Sakura stared at the egg, "What is it?"

"Let's see…" Syaoran looked at the name card that was beside the bowl of eggs, "It's called _balut_."

"Balut?" Sakrua blinked, trying to pronounce it right.

"A _balut_ is a fertilized duck egg with a nearly-developed embryo inside that is boiled and eaten in the shell." Syaoran elaborated further.

Sakura stared at him and cringed, "Ehh…"

Syaoran chuckled at her facial expression, "I dare you to try it. It says here it's usually eaten with a pinch of salt." Syaoran didn't wait for her answer and immediately placed it on Sakura's plate and continued looking over at the Filipino food, "Everything looks delicious!"

Soon enough, they came back to their table with their food in hand. Sakura was still staring at the fertilized duck egg that was lying near her paella. Her eyes moved to Syaoran's plate which was filled with Filipino food.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, referring to something obviously unknown to her.

"Well, from what I read, it's called _sisig_, a popular dish from the Philippines."

"Looks delicious. What is it made of?"

Syaoran grinned, "Try it first then I'll tell you."

Sakura looked skeptical but decided to try it anyway. Grabbing her spoon, she scooped some of it from Syaoran's plate. Syaoran watched her intently as he placed the food in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Well?"

"It's spicy, but yes, it's delicious. So tell me, what is it made of?"

"Are you really sure you want to know?"

"Well, I've already eaten it, might as well tell me."

"It comes from a pig, in general. Anyway…oh, here you go," Syaoran placed a slat shaker in front of Sakura, "it's for your balut experience."

Sakura frowned, "You should eat one too if I'm going to try it. You're so unfair, Syaoran."

Syaoran laughed and raised his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay. I'll go get some."

Sakura watched Syaoran going back to the buffet table and grabbing another egg.

"Ready?" he asked once he came back and sat down on his chair.

Sakura gulped and nodded, taking the egg from her own plate. They started peeling off the top shell, sprinkled some salt and soon bit onto it. Silence fell on the both of them when Syaoran started laughing at the sour expression plastered on Sakura's face and nearly choked on his balut.

"It's not that bad actually." Syaoran said, taking another bite off the fertilized egg.

Sakura finally swallowed and reached out for the glass of water in front of her, taking a huge gulp.

"Never eating that again!"

---

Back at the Li residence, Meiling was relaxing, completely forgetting about her own dinner. With her feet propped on the coffee table and with a pint of ice cream in hand, she was watching those dramatic soap operas in black and white.

"Jeez, what possessed me to watch this?" she was about to reach for the remote control when the phone suddenly rang. Meiling lazily answered it, "Hello?"

"Oh," it was a woman, "Is Syaoran there?"

Meiling stopped eating her ice cream and raised an eyebrow, "Who's calling?"

"It's Amaya, his fiancée. Is he there? I just finished working out in the gym and I was hoping if he could accompany me to dinner. Well, he should because we're engaged and I'm sure I've worked off those awful 3 pounds I gained…and he's not answering his cell phone." She babbled.

Meiling rolled her eyes, "He's not here."

"Oh, well, do you know where he is?"

"Out."

"Out where?" Amaya was getting impatient, "Is this his cousin? Mai Ling?"

"It's **Meiling**, and it's none of your business on where he is. But I can say that he's having a good day."

Amaya frowned, "If this Meiling, or whatever your name is; you can forget about being invited to the wedding!"

"Like I even wanted to go in the first place! You're not worth my time or my cousin!" Meiling yelled and slammed the phone down, "Stupid bitch." She mumbled and went back to her soap operas.

---

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked impatiently as her eyes were covered with a blindfold.

"You'll see." Syaoran answered.

After Sakura and Syaoran left the mall, Sakura expected to be brought back home, but instead, Syaoran blindfolded her and went off to a different destination.

"I'm bored." Sakura said.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until we get there."

"Well, can you at least turn up some music?"

Syaoran chuckled and turned the radio on; a popular song began playing. There was silence between them when Sakura suddenly spoke up.

"You're not kidnapping me, are you? Are you really Syaoran?" Sakura demanded.

Syaoran laughed at the serious tone evident in Sakura's voice, "Yeah, I'm not Syaoran. I'm just a friendly neighbor who just took you out to dinner."

"Oh, Syaoran!" Sakura raised her hand and tried to smack Syaoran on the shoulder but missed and hit the chair instead. She pouted, "No fair. I can't see you."

Syaoran just laughed and kept on driving. Soon, the vehicle stopped and Syaoran quickly got out to help Sakura get off the car.

"Where are we?"

Syaoran didn't reply and just took Sakura's hand, leading her to their designated place. Sakura could hear people chattering and shoes make sounds on the marble floor. People greeted both of them. Sakura replied, not knowing who the people were.

"Just relax. You're in a safe place." Syaoran reassured her and Sakura nodded. "Watch your step."

"Very funny, Syaoran. I can't see a thing."

"Right." Syaoran chuckled.

Minutes later, Sakura just stood still.

"We're in an elevator, aren't we?"

"Yep."

Sakura sighed, '_Where is he taking me?'_

DING!

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The both of them carefully stepped out. Sakura could hear cars passing by and feel the cool breeze prickle her skin.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran was behind Sakura, trying to take untie the knot he made on the blindfold. Soon, the blindfold came off and Sakura blinked. She gasped when she saw the scene in front of her. They were on a terrace on top of a hotel in the middle of the city and the place was adorned with rose petals and small candles on the ground. A small band sat at one side ready to play their instruments.

"Oh my…"

"Like it?"

Sakura turned to face Syaoran, "It's beautiful! But what's the occasion?"

Syaoran didn't answer but smiled instead. He signaled to the band to start playing. The soft and serene music coming from a violin, a piano and a few more instruments, gave that feeling of Heaven.

"May I have this dance?" Syaoran bowed a little in front of Sakura as he held out his hand for her to take.

Sakura smiled and nodded, taking Syaoran's hand as they began to slow dance. They didn't speak; they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Syaoran was searching Sakura's eyes for some answers: does she love him? Does she know that he loves her?

Sakura was doing the same thing as well – searching his eyes for some answers. Why was he doing this?

The band continued on to play music but the couple stopped dancing. Syaoran let go of Sakura's hands and went towards the railing. He leaned against it and looked down.

"Syaoran?" Sakura approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Is something the matter?"

Syaoran sighed and replied, not looking to meet Sakura's gaze, "Sakura, I've known you all of my life and um…you're a very special woman to me and these past few weeks have been pretty much like hell for me but you somehow always made it better. You may not notice it but you do. I'm not making sense, do I?" he laughed and shook his head, "I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Sakura's body started trembling. She already has an idea Syaoran was going with his words and for some reason, she didn't want to hear it and she didn't want to say it back – even if those unsaid wordswere true.

"I love you, Sakura…"

Syaoran slowly leaned towards her, hoping to feel her lips against his. Sakura closed her eyes as she spoke.

"No…" she whispered.

And a single tear slid down her face.


End file.
